A Breach of Faith 2: Road to Redemption
by Maverick87
Summary: The road to redemption is a long one...Espeically if you're a national hero... Sequel to Breach of Faith.
1. Prolouge

**All right I think you guys have waited long enough for start of this dang sequel. So sorry about such a delay. Anyway I, under much deliberation, am going to respond to the review responses I got. Which was twenty reviews long...Damn...THAT'S A LOT! Anyway for all who reviewed Breach of Faith thank you! And I appreciate the wonderful comments. Thank you.**

**Joe Stalin: Ok, so you're comments made my day! Especially you're part about my OC's. Thanks a lot. Oh and saying I could use Shadow Fox gave me some ideas, and made me extremely happy. Thanks a million Joe!**

**Playstation14: You knew huh? Sometimes I think I made it a little obvious. Yes and stupid Sonic realizing what he did when it was too late. Stupid Hedgehog! The sequel is going to be a lot of fun and I know you'll probably be one of the first to review it. Oh and my glad you liked the things you didn't know list. Enjoy this chapter buddy.**

**Kilo1044: Glad you remembered your password! I know forgetting can be a pain. Eggman controlling Sonic? Maybe, maybe not... Thanks for the rating too.**

**Dark Tailz: Stop trying to READ MY MIND! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT OF MY HEAD! You're close on what you're thinking will happen.**

**Blueberry91: Awwww...Don't cry! It makes me cry! WAHHHHH! I NEED A KLEENEX IN HERE STAT! Oh and you saying that this was the best story you've read on Fanfiction made me cry for real, well not really ,but it did make me very happy! Thanks for following the story and liking it so much.**

**KJ: Good question my friend. But you'll see soon. And will everyone realize Sonic had a screw loose? Or will they refuse to believe him? Great now I'm giving cliffhangers in review responses! Man I got lay off of those...**

**Tails11: Yes nothing like paybacks! And Sonic did kill a bunch of people. At that point he truly had lost his mind in my opinion. Glad you liked how Tails died. That sounds weird to say, but anyway I'm sorry I killed Tails. But how long do you really think it's going to be? Him and Sonic are my two favorite characters. So believe me he'll be back. The only question is how?**

**Creation of the Apocolypse: Till the end of time? Guess that means you liked it? Well obviously...And thanks for the luck also!**

**Sonic Candy: NEW REVIWER OMG! HIT THE ANCIENT CHINESE PANCKAE GONE OF DESTINY! Now you will be forced to eat pancakes forever! Just playing! Anyway glad you enjoyed it so much! I tried to look up that story you told me but is it still around? I couldn't find it. I'll keep looking though. Now the other thing you told me was to send this to SEGA. Wow. Never thought somebody would like this story so much. Actually I could see this story as a game. But SEGA would cut it unless they decided to go with such a dark story line. It would be cool though. Thanks for the review and you don't have to be sorry. I'm just glad you're following it.**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Yes...he died at the ripe age of sixteen. That is pretty sad. Gald to know you're all ready for the sequel. Believe me, I won't dissapoint you! You're a great writer as well. Thanks also for joining my C2 staff. Anyway till next time.**

**ChainsawDooM: Aww...Kevin! You're so sweet and insane at the same time! Like Sugar and Tom Cruise! Glad to know you liked it. And you really studied the chapter! You noticed that Radar killing Rouge was dishonorable, and out of character. Keep that in mind for later. Oh and Brothers in Arms? I'm working on it. It's got two-thousand words already, so it's getting close to being done. So it won't be long. Thanks again bro, for when next we meet...I will have your head!**

**New Guy the First: You're still ALIVE! Wow I really thought you were not around anymore. But hey glad to know you're following my story still. That made me happy. Thanks it was my first and I'm so glad that it was so successful. A question for you though. Are you ever going to update Deal with the Devil? Cuz I've been waiting! No, it's just I was enjoying it and I like to see what happens. But no rush dude. It is summer, you're probably doing other things, Anyway enough rambling, thanks for the review!**

**Teddy-The-Bear: Actually Range has killed humans too. Never mentioned it though. But none of that matter for the eagle is dead. Poor Range...He was my first OC...Around two to three to four hours to write a chapter. The finale took me six! Anyway thanks for the rating, I'm glad you liked it. And the sequel is coming up so here you go!**

**13Storytellers: Actually Knux will be my secondary while...Sonic will be my primary. The crazed blue-blur is my main character now. Tails was the primary in Breach of Faith, while Sonic was the secondary. So now that Tails is gone, Sonic will be my main. Oh and remember to bring a flashlight when walking into the night. I still have bruises...**

**Light the Kitsune: A perfect score! WOOT! Anyway killing Tails was easy I just had him get shot and...Oh you mean how could I...Well he is one of my favorite characters so it was little hard to go with it. But now looking at the sequel I'm glad I did. It gives me a lot more possibilities to do things with Sonic and the rest. So enjoy!**

**You Jerk: I knew there were going to be some people unhappy with me killing off the two-tailed wonder. Glad to know that you still enjoyed the story. And as for ghosts? That'll be a maybe for right now. But you'll see what happens soon.**

**Streak the Chameleon: First, YES! You noticed Radar. I was hoping some people would... Second, thanks for the comment on how nice the ending was. I tried seriously hard on it. Three, DIE! BANG! EAT SHOVEL! BANG! There you go. Update soon on your story and I'm seeing you in the sequel right now.**

**Werecat Rei: You're not the first to say that. Everyone's been saying killing off Tails was bad, but they liked my story so much that it wasn't bad. And yes Knuckles, Barks, and Radar, are all mad at Sonic! So things for the hedgehog aren't looking so good. You'll see though, and glad you liked it.**

**AshRB: Yes Tails did die...Sad isn't it? But no worries! Glad you liked Radar coming back too! Yeah Robotnik was playing it smart as always. Waiting for the right moment and all. And now he has it...**

**Weaver: Stop crying! Geez...You're making me regret killing him! I just wanted to surprise everyone, and it worked. Sorry I caught you looking the other way on the ending. Killing a main character isn't normally done, but this story was far from cliche. Glad you liked it and thanks!**

**Ok those are done! Now, this is something I was thinking about. Music themes for certain characters. Yeah it is a little late to mention them, but why not? I don't have all of them though just one and here it is. Sonic's theme is Colors by Crossfade. I think the song fits him very well considering the circumstances. Now if any of you guys have ideas of other characters themes please send them to me! I'd like to hear what you think. Also to any more people that review my completed story I'll send ya a PM thanking you.**

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't Sega characters in any freaking way...I only wish I did so I could make some awesome Sonic games...**

**Anyway here we go with the sequel! WOOT!**

**A Breach of Faith 2: Road to Redemption**

**Prologue**

**Mystic Ruins, 6:30 A.M.**

As the sun began to rise, rays of light shot off from a newly placed headstone overlooking the Mystic Ruins. A cerulean hedgehog stood before it, staring. It was as if he was waiting for something. Something that would never come. The silence had just been broken, approaching sirens were making their way towards his location.

"I'm a murderer..."

That was what the newscasts were proclaiming. Only one day ago, Sonic, Mobius' national hero, had destroyed an entire skyscraper by his own hands, killing hundreds in the process. And now he was still at large. Warning reports from the news to stay as far away from him as one could.

He was dangerous...

He was a killer...

He was the greatest hero ever proclaimed on Mobius...

He was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The sirens continued to get louder, more deafening with every second. One question rang in his head.

Why couldn't people listen to warnings?

The hedgehog knew he could run. It would be too easy. When it came to speed no one could match him.

But this time he wasn't going to run.

Not this time.

He eyes were still locked on the headstone. It was a headstone whose grave contained a friend. A friend who he had killed. Not by hands, but by pride.

A breeze slowly picked up, kicking brown and green leaves all around him. Fall was coming. The air was cold and crisp to the skin. Almost too cold to be out this early in the morning.

Sonic had his reasons.

He had just finished carving the inscription. His hand was bloodstained from the quill he removed from his body, just to write it.

The inscription read:

"Here lies Miles 'Tails' Prower. A true hero, and a true friend."

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Tails...it was the least I could do..." The hedgehog spoke as if he was still there to listen. Earlier he had prayed as well, doing all he could. The wind blew harsher against his body sending a small shiver down his back. The sirens began to get louder. His ears pricked up more at the sound of a car door slam.

Leaves began to crack from footsteps coming his way, a policeman had just entered the clearing where Sonic stood.

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." The policeman muttered coolly, his gun was now drawn, aiming straight for the hedgehog.

The Mobian turned, his emerald eyes were now staring towards the cop. A stare down had commenced, only the sound of sirens could be heard now. The policeman towered over him, the human stood at least six foot four. The officer also looked young, at least his late twenties, but portrayed that he had been in these situations before.

No words had been spoken by mouth, but their bodies were speaking volumes.

More leaves began to crackle as more cops entered the clearing, their guns were drawn as well.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" One of the older cops yelled. "Put your hands in the air where I can see them!"

Slowly, Sonic began to raise his arms in the air.

"Now get down on your knees and do not try anything stupid! You are surrounded and have nowhere to go!"

"I could leave if I wanted to..." The Mobian spoke calmly.

Some of the cops gripped their guns harder than before making sure to not lose sight of the blue-blur.

"Oh you think so? Then what are you waiting for then?"

"I'm not waiting for anything. I'll go with you peacefully. I'm not going to run, Tails wouldn't like that..."

"Oh and where is he?"

Slowly sidestepping out of the way, the fox's grave had been revealed.

"I buried him right here..." He spoke, his hands still raised.

"Well isn't that sweet?" He gave a fake smile then frowned. "But that's not going to change anything."

"I never said it was going to."

The sirens had finally been turned off, thanks to a motion by the captain. Complete silence had overtaken them, only the sound of the wind whistling through the trees could be heard.

"You're...you're just going to let us arrest you!" A younger cop squealed from the suspense.

"Yes..."

The Mobian fell to his knees as told. Sonic still stared at them plainly, awaiting their next move.

The captain gave another signal with his hands. All the officers including himself began to walk slowly towards the hedgehog. After what felt like forever, they were all standing now mere inches from him.

Slowly, the captain stepped forward and unhooked his handcuffs from his belt. While doing so the other cops made their way around the Mobian surrounding him completely. The hedgehog held his wrists out slowly, his eyes motioning at the captain's. The human swiftly cuffed Sonic, and gave a breath of relief.

"Now," He took a step back. "Stand up."

The blue-blur rose quickly still keeping his eyes locked on the cop who cuffed him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost. During any questioning, you may decide at any time to exercise these rights, not answer any questions, or make any statements."

The cop stepped forward and grabbed the hedgehog by the chin, looking menacingly into his eyes. A hook landed hard against the Sonic's face knocking him to the ground.

"Get up!"

Rising up again, he stood before the cop.

A strike to the stomach knocked the air right out of him. Falling to his knees, he gasped for air.

"That's for killing one of my men you sadistic son of a bitch! How does it feel to know this is the end of the line for you? Got anything you want to say?"

"You..." He spoke slowly still trying to regain composure. "Bastard..." Anger surged through his eyes.

The officer snarled at the remark.

Pain struck the back of his head. The cop from behind had hit him with something hard.

Slowly, he saw purple everything became fuzzy as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What do we do now sir?" One of the younger cops asked.

"First bind his feet, then throw him in the back of the van."

The captain smiled, a big promotion would be on the way for this arrest.

"And then what sir?"

"This little hedgehog is going to jail!"

**Ok I'm done. It was a little short I know, but it will only get better! Hope y'all enjoy!**


	2. Spirit Everlasting

**All right time for the next installment of Road to Redemption! First I'll respond to the reviews I got!**

**Creation of the Apocolypse: You're screwed? That confused me but oh well! And since you wanted it...HIT THE GONG! There you happy now Mr. Technical? Geez...Just playing! And yes Shurikin what the cops did is illegal. You can't just go hitting on arrested people after you already have them in custody, but then again Sonic did kill a lot people...So you could say he's too dangerous to keep conscious.**

**Playstation14: Yeah you weren't...But hey I made a bet and lost, so you know it happens...And you want me to keep torturing Sonic huh? Easily done, c'mon you really think he's going to be fine after all that's happened? Yeah right...**

**AshRB: Yeah you'll see! Everyone should be back from the first installment. I think you'll enjoy it!**

**Yay: Yes I responded to you...I respond to every review I get! Oh and ghosts again? Well you're starting to make me lean towards ghosts...but I'm not one hundred percent sure...You'll see though.**

**Light the Kitsune: Gets what's coming to him huh? Well he indirectly killed his best friend, and misses him a lot. He's in jail, and he still ranked in my mind as mentally unstable. SO WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO HIM? The poor guy can only take so much...or can he?**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yes it is cool, I guess to see justice come about. And I already reviewed Crimson Blood for ya! So thanks. And also thanks for reviewing The Knife too!**

**Blueberry91: Thanks I thought it was good opener too! Glad to know you're waiting! Cause here it comes.**

**New Guy the First: Family problems huh? Believe me I completely understand. I've had some too as well. And you don't need to be sorry about that at all. I'm by no means mad. I just liked your story! Anyway thanks for reviewing. And good luck on your story if you decide to continue!**

**Teddy-The-Bear: Yeah I thought of this little piggy went to market rhyme when I wrote that...And Thank you for felling sorry for Sonic. I was hoping somebody would!**

**KJ: You'll see KJ! And Tails he'll be in this chapter a little bit too.**

**Werecat Rei: YES! You too felt sorry for him! Thank you! Anyway, the poketh Sonic thing made me laugh. Like that internet game poke the bunny! Oh and you should believe you're saying it!**

**ChainsawDooM: Yes POLICE BRUTALITY! And you'll see what happens to Sonic! And the bomb threat makes me laugh! You're more random...than I don't know something random...**

**Kilo1044: You made a very valid point! The rest of the chapters will be longer. That was just simply an intro. I am sorry if that upset you though. Oh and I'll look for your story and I'll read it too.**

**13Storytellers: 1. Yes it was a one-chapter thing. 2. Sort of but not exactly. You'll see though. 3. You'll see on that too, it's going to be very big. 4. Yes, I love writing this fic, so I'll do my best! **

**Sonic Candy: Yes. They would! Sonic breaking out? You'll see! And I'm glad you realized that Sonic is trying to redeem himself. Ripping out one of his quills really did have to hurt. Oh and Sway the Swallow? He should be back, I'm still trying to find a place where, but I think I got one. And Shadow? Let's just leave at that he coming in somewhere but might not be till the trilogy...but you'll see!**

**Fang the Dragon: Oh it will be my friend. It will be!**

**Ok done with those. And for all of you that thought the prologue was short, I'm sorry. It was a mere short intro. So the rest of the chapters will be longer! So again I apologize. But anyway here we go.**

**Chapter 2: Spirit Everlasting**

**Station Square Holding Cell #431, Station Square Jail, 10:00 A.M.**

"Do you think he's going to get up soon?"

"I don't know dude...But when he does what do you think is gonna happen?"

"Maybe he'll get pissed and break out! Then we'll all be free!"

"You guys are waaay too optimistic!"

The ram and jackal stopped talking and turned around. A jaguar laid on the top bunk bed, his pink eyes staring at the ceiling.

"What makes you think he won't break out?" The jackal asked questioningly.

"Have you seen his arms and legs? They're using titanium bonded alloy restraints. There's no way he's leaving this place. Besides have you heard what he did? He destroyed an entire office building! He way too dangerous to keep in a place like this! He'll probably be transferred."

"Can you ever look at the bright side of things Crash?"

"Not really. If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all..."

"C'mon we know you did what you did! You weren't framed!"

The cat rolled off the top bunk slowly. Backing the ram up against the wall, he stared him down with a look of pure vehemence.

"Ok...I didn't mean that! Honest!"

"Please! You meant it! And for the last time I was framed! Got it? Why in the world would I have seven kilos of crystal meth in my truck? And why the police already be at my house before I even woke up that morning, claiming I was at the sight of a major drug deal? When the night before I was at a damn bar! You want answer those questions for me? I didn't think so!"

The ram was now shaking a little bit, he had seen some jail fights that Crash had been in, and they weren't pretty. Everyone knew the jaguar wasn't getting out on good behavior.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened..."

"You should be! Now would you guys stop with your carrying on! I am trying to get some rest before the guards come and make u—'

"Make you do what?"

An older cop walked in front of the cell, swinging his nightstick. All three stared at the officer quickly. The ram and jackal looked nervous, Crash just snarled.

"Please Jeffery you know what I'm talking about!"

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

"Nothing I didn't already know!"

"And from the looks of things Crash you're trying to start a fight too! How many more years should I add on then?"

"You don't have the power or the authority to do so! So please, if you don't mind, take your damn empty threats off the table!"

The jaguar's eyes turned bright red from his outburst.

"You've got a temper! Maybe sometime in solitary confinement would make you a little bit more loose!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine...Officer Brady! Come here and help me escort a certain kitty cat to the S.C.!"

"Okay I'll be right there!" A voice echoed down the way.

"Hope you enjoy it kitty!"

"Oh I love it! I've only done it seventeen times! What's another one to me?"

"Oh I'll think of something to make it more accommodating!"

A groan interrupted the two's conversation. The hedgehog slowly got up from off the floor. He grabbed his head for a second then looked over through the iron bars at the cell beside him. Everyone was staring him down. Their looks gave away a feel that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"Well glad to know you're up! So Crash you mind rooming with him?"

The jaguar's eyes turned green then brown at the suggestion.

"Why the hell not Jeffery? The day is just beginning! Let's make it interesting as we can!"

The cop just sighed. The cat's arrogance was really getting to him. No matter what they did to him his spirit wouldn't break.

"Okay you asked for it! Brady! Bring in Hodgins as well! We got two now!" He yelled down the hallway.

"Who are they?" A voice shot back

"Sonic and Crash!"

"Okay coming!"

"Wait I didn't do anything!" The hedgehog pleaded.

The cop turned and smiled at Sonic.

"Of course you did you woke up!"

The hedgehog frowned at the comment. Three officers appeared quickly in front of the two cells. Each had a stun gun in their hands. Two officers opened each cell door with the turn of their keys. With the cell door open Officer Brady it seemed stood before him.

"You're coming with me to the S.C. quarters! If you try anything! There will be severe consequences!"

"Okay..."

Immediately the officer slammed the stun gun into his abdomen. Sonic fell to the ground hard, a small yelp escaped his lips.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that no talking is permitted? Guess I didn't tell you did I?"

The hedgehog stood back up, now a little hesitant to move.

"Now go!" The officer's voice boomed inside the cell.

The hedgehog walked quickly, walking through the prison he had forgot how big it had become. It was three stories high with loads upon loads of cells and inmates. Yelling could be heard throughout the prison easily. He noticed his cell was on the first floor as well. After a couple of minutes Sonic and the officer had entered a small room. The human pressed a button on the wall, the floor opened up, revealing a darkened pit. Nothing could be heard from inside, so the hedgehog was assuming no one else was down there.

"I hope you enjoy you're time in there! I don' know when we're going to let you out!"

The officer grabbed him by the shoulder and jammed the stun gun into his stomach once again. Sonic fell to his knees in pain. The human the nonchalantly kicked him into the pit below, merely laughing as his body hit the dirt below. The blue-blur scrambled to his feet and looked back up towards the officer.

"See ya later rodent!"

Officer Brady walked away leaving the pit open. Sonic knew it'd only be a matter of time before that Crash guy joined him. He walked over slowly through the area with his arms extended, finally the metal restraints banged against something hard. Knowing he had found a wall he leaned against and sat down upon the ground.

"_Damn...I never thought jail would be this rough! But I'll manage...it's not like I don't deserve this..."_

His ears pricked up at the sound of multiple footsteps.

"I'll put myself in! Thanks!"

Sonic looked upwards as the jaguar jumped down to him. Just like a cat, he landed on his feet with ease. The light from above began to get smaller and smaller as the floor closed up, leaving the room in total darkness.

"Are you in here?" The cat asked quickly.

"Yeah..."

"Good...I have someone to talk to at least. And since it's you it should be very interesting..."

Both inmates could only see each other's eyes. The jaguar quickly turned away his eyes no longer seen. Sonic could here noises from where the jaguar still stood, a flame lit from his hand.

"_He has matches..." _A smile appeared on his face. _"Nice..."_

The flame fell to the ground, upon contact it instantly erupted creating a small blaze upon the ground. The jaguar now fully be seen, and himself as well.

"Hey it's going to get really cold in here in a couple of minutes. You might want to go ahead and starting warming up."

One warning seemed good enough to him, he found that the possibility of getting sick here did not sound appeasing.

Walking quickly to the flame he sat down beside it, the whole while making his emerald eyes shine extremely bright. Across the flame the jaguar took a seat as well. Both had their eyes locked on one another, for awhile only the cackle of flames could be heard.

"So...why are you here?" Sonic questioned.

"Supposed drug trafficking. Which before you ask, I didn't have anything to do with. But that's like tearing a single page out of War and Peace compared to you."

The hedgehog flinched at the reference, he hated being known now as a murderer.

"You're right..."

"Hmmm...that's funny..."

"What?"

"I thought you were going to say that you were innocent or some hogwash like that. But you're guilty as hell, I could tell by your eyes."

"You like reading into people that much?"

"Anything to pass the time here..."

The cat's eyes flashed from brown to blue.

"What about you're eyes? I mean I couldn't help but notice them, sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not like I'm hiding anything." He now laid back upon a rock that was nearby.Anyway if you really insist on knowing it's from Choas Emerald Radiation."

"What? How in the hell did they do that? The police don't have any emeralds. They're all with Knuckles..."

"Knuckles? Who's that?"

"Oh he's a..." Sonic hesitated. "A person I know..."

"I'm guessing a former friend from the way you just paused." He noticed the hedgehog frowning. "Hey don't worry about it! Shit happens. Just roll with it."

"Easier said then done!"

"True..." He scratched his head for a second. "Dang! Thinking about it everyone must hate you right now!"

"Pretty much." He replied sadly.

"Man I have no idea what you're probably going through right now...but I'm sorry...I mean to judge you of all people isn't easy. You've done so much for Mobius, but..."

"On the other hand I'm a killer? A murderer? A selfish, sadistic freak? Yeah I watched the news before I got arrested. And it seems everyone feels that way..."

"I don't..."

"What do you mean 'you don't'?"

"Look Sonic you've probably heard the saying 'don't judge books by their covers right?"

"Yeah? What's you're point?"

"Well you're just another book, a really strange book at that..."

"Uh...thanks."

"Don't mention it. You just got to watch those cops. I'll tell you right now those humans hate Mobians with all there might."

"I didn't think people in Station Square were racist like that..."

"Well you really don't count...I mean you saved this town so many freaking times. I'm pretty sure they looked the other way. Who else was going to stop Robotnik? Me? The police? Please it seemed only you and Tails could take them on..."

"Tails..." He whispered silently

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot he was dead."

"No it's okay. It's just I'm the reason he died. And there no way he's going to come back...It seems I can't fix that mistake you know? Hell, I can't fix any of the mistakes I've made.

"At least not while you're in here right?"

"Yeah"

The sounds of a generator shook the entire underground cell. Gusts of cold wind brushed through the room sending the fire to blaze higher than before. The increased oxygen made the flame bigger at least. Exhaling slowly Sonic noticed his breath visualize in front of him. The temperature was already below freezing. The winds died down quickly, leaving the room in a frigid haze between the two inmates.

"Guess you were right Crash..."

"You didn't believe me when I said I'd been in here seventeen times?"

"Well I woke up to your yelling, so everything was a little foggy, but I was sure you were exaggerating. Inmates don't normally do things in jail seventeen times...unless you've been here awhile."

"Well I've been here two and a half years."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four. You?"

"The same age."

"Cool, but like I was saying my big mouth got mein here more than anything. I don't take things lightly. Of course why would I? I'm innocent."

"That's true..." The jaguar's eyes changed again this time from blue back to pink. "But you never told me the whole story about you're eyes..."

"Oh yeah! Well, let's just say this jail isn't nice, hell there just flat out mean right? Well my mouth had got me into trouble, again, so they said they were going do something to me I'd never forget."

"And?"

"Well thanks to your friend Tails, the invention of fake Chaos Emeralds came to life. Using those was how I became this way. They ran hundreds of tests upon me over the course of three days, the final one they practically put me in a stasis tube, and exposed me to the high mounts of energy. All I remember was waking up in my cell days later, starving. The rest is pretty much history..."

"Is you're eyes changing the only thing that's wrong?"

"Well no...I barely sleep at all...so I'm pretty much a insomniac. And there are only certain kinds of food I'm allowed to eat. If I eat the wrong foods, I get really sick, sometime pass out for days on end."

"That's..." Sonic was at a loss for words. How could people he saved on such a daily basis be so cruel? So sadistic? "Just not right."

"Believe I know...but there is one thing I can do...that nobody else knows about..."

"Really like what?'

"You're not going to believe me..."

"Okay Crash, if you knew me, the real me. You'd know I'd pretty much believe anything!"

"We can talk about you in a second."

"Not what can you do that is so special?"

"Name me someone you'd like to see again, well somebody I know at least, so it'll be accurate."

Sonic just gave him a crazed look.

"Well do you have anyone? At all?"

"Hold on..."

"_This cat has to be crazy! But he seems like he's truthful...But who would I truly like to see?"_

For the hedgehog it was stupid question. There was only one person.

"Tails. If you can."

"All right, seems easy enough."

Slowly, like magic the jaguar began to change. Arms, legs, head, tail, everything. Now Sonic was staring at Tails. Like a dream the vulpine was standing before him.

"What? How? Crash?"

"It's still me don't worry..."

"You...you can shape shift!"

The hedgehog only knew the term from late night sci-fi movies, never in his life did he think it could be possible.

"Yeah...It's one thing that those Chaos Emeralds did right..."

"But if they were fake, do you still think the effects are permanent?"

"It's been a year and a half. So I would assume so."

Sonic walked over to him. Now he was mere inches away. Fear began to plunge through his body, he could not stop staring at him. Like seeing a ghost, Tails really looked like he was there before him.

"You really don't how much I miss him...?"

"Does this make you feel better?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not really him. I mean that skill of yours is amazing and frankly I'm surprised you're still here. You could just change into a guard and say that you escaped or something."

"Yeah, but look at me harder Sonic. You'll begin to notice things."

Still staring, he scanned up and down his body. Before long he noticed some things.

"See anything out of place?"

"You have a jaguar spot on your left ankle, one tail is shorter than the other, your eyes are too dark to be his, and the chest fur isn't cream colored, it's white."

"Well you obviously knew who Tails was...but dang! You knew him really well, I was hoping you only notice the spot!'

"He was my best friend Crash. We used to fight side by side every day. I know exactly how he looks."

"I see...well I'm going to change back now...is that okay?"

"Just do it."

Sonic didn't want to admit it, but the image of seeing Tails, not perfect, but still seeing something remotely close to him was frightening. Almost like a ghost. Looking over Crash was a jaguar again. Both went and sat down at the fire again.

"Crash?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Don't ever...ever turn back into him again."

"Okay..."

The jaguar the look in the hedgehog's eyes was one of rage, anger, and sadness wrapped into one.

"_That really scared him...Never knew he was that tore up about it though..." _The hedgehog now had his eyes closed. _"He cut a policeman in half!_ _How could be so brutal, so sadistic when he fought Tails, but now...he's completely different..."_

Crash had seen Sonic fight hundreds of times against Robotnik and other menaces. Each time he had that trademark smirk, and petty insults to dish out, but looking at him now he seemed like a shell of his former self. A hollowed bodied hedgehog.

_"I want to know why he's so strange. Why is he so sad? But if I ask him will he get upset? What if I ignite something inside of him that makes him go out of control or something? Well...might as well try..."_

"Hey Sonic..."

The hedgehog opened his eyes, he looked like someone had scared him.

"What is it?"

"Let's talk about you for a sec."

"Let's not and say we did..."

"Look I want to know what's wrong with you. Why are you acting so quiet? What happened to the Sonic that saved us from Robotnik all those times?"

"You'd think I was insane..."

"You're talking to shape-shifting cat. I'm pretty I can relate."

"Ok I'm going to make this short okay?"

"Okay, I just want to know, shoot."

"There was a voice in my head."

Now only the cackle of fire could be heard.

"It told me to do things...and I did them. I did them all."

"And?"

"And when Tails died right before my eyes, something snapped inside of me. Rage, vehemence, coursed through my veins. My only true friend, one who idolized me to the core, was gone forever. My emotions just took over, I killed the cop who shot him. An eye for a eye you could say. But then after burying him, I felt so alone. Realizations began to kick in as well. I finally understood, that Tails was someone I really cared about. But now that he's gone I feel so empty inside."

Minutes of silence passed by before the jaguar was able to finally speak.

"It makes sense now..."

"What! You're joking right?"

"The last time you fought Robotnik. Remember?"

"Yeah what about it? I won, he left."

"Yeah but I remember watching the newscast. You were angry, the way you fought too. You didn't play around. You destroyed his robot in seconds. But what really surprised me is you tried to kill him."

"Yeah...I did...I wanted to. I was sick of him, and sick of his stupid attempts to take over the world."

"Were you hearing voices before then?"

"Yeah I was."

"Well then that could be used as proof that you weren't yourself."

"It could! But how do you remember that fight? You a fan of me or something?" Sonic smiled for the first time in a long time.

The jaguar smiled back.

"Your fights with the doc were the only thing good on at the time. You know thinking about it's funny. Every time I watched you fight, I was amazed by your talents, your attitude, and your style. I always wanted to meet you, and ironically here we are..."

"Yeah that is a little weird..."

Footsteps could be heard from up above, the floor began to open up, two cops stood at the top staring directly down at Sonic. It was Brady and Hodgins from before.

"Mr. Hedgehog you have a visitor. You'll have to come with us."

"And what if I say I'm not accepting visits?"

"Look it's your fiancée, Amy Rose. I thought you'd want to see her."

"You think I want to see her after killing a bunch of people and making her look extremely bad?"

"Well you don't really get options on visits. We pretty much make you see them."

The cop pulled out a stun gun, and smiled.

"Ugh. You guys know how to make me mad. Well get me out of here and I'll go see her."

Another press of a button on the wall and the ground below them began to rise. One cop put his hand on Sonic;s shoulder and led him out of the room, leaving Crash with other cop.

"What about me Brady?"

"You and Sonic are going to a brand new cell, you two get to be roommates!"

Crash knew how to play this.

"C'mon! Down there I couldn't stand him! Can't you give me a break?"

"Nope. Sorry kitty, now let's go."

The cop walked behind him, and led him back to his new cell, unaware that the entire time that the jaguar was smiling.

* * *

As Sonic walked through the noisy metal hallways like before he couldn't help but feel nervous. The sun was already going down outside, the hedgehog was unaware of being down there for so long. With Amy on his mind now, he sighed out loud. He hadn't seen Amy since the theatre incident, and he had a good feeling she wasn't going to be happy. 

"I'll be surprised if I make it out here without getting hit by that hammer at least once..."

The sliding doors opened, revealing the visitor center. A simple room where a prisoner and a visitor could sit and talk. Amy was easily seen, wearing her trademark red skirt, and boots. Sonic walked over to the chair and sat down. Both were now staring at each other across the table.

"Amy...I'm s—"

"Sorry? For what might that be? Ruining my life! Now I have to go get a damn job because of you! You...freak!"

The words stung as they reverberated off the metal walls.

"_What should I say? Should I say something to calm her down? I mean what should I do?"_

"Are you listening to me Sonic? Hello!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're unbelievable! You don't even have the decency to listen to me!"

"Would you calm down? I don't want everybody to know what were talking about through the entire jailhouse!"

"I have plenty of reasons to yell at you Sonic!"

She winked slightly, leaving Sonic with a puzzled look.

She grabbed Sonic by the chest and held him close to her, they were now practically face to face. Tears were now in her eyes.

Immediately a kiss. The cerulean hedgehog's emerald eyes were opened in shock. He couldn't understand why she was doing this.

She knocked the table over and the two were now fully making out, and since this was not conjugal visit, they were breaking the rules.

Biting his ear, she whispered softly into it.

"I'm giving you this to break free of those restraints...take it and then get out of here..."

Sonic could feel a small knife slide between his quills.

"Why..?" He whispered back.

"Because you shouldn't be here. I love you too much. Besides I knew you weren't yourself."

"You...you did?"

"Sonic for pete's sake I lived with you everyday!" She continued to whisper. "You think I wouldn't notice some problems?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that. Look just take it and get out. We'll move far away from this place and start a new life somewhere else."

Letting go of him she pushed away, now look of anger came across her face. Officers entered, and grabbed Sonic tightly.

"You unbelievable jerk! Kissing me? You deserve to be here."

"Not like I need you for anything else!"

The comment got Sonic another stun gun to the stomach. On his knees, the officers dragged him back to his holding cell.

A couple of minutes passed before they made it a new area of the prison. The cells were closed by heavy metal doors, and one was unable to see outside of them, except for a small window. Opening the cell doors, they threw him inside with force.

"You need to learn how to treat a lady! You punk!"

Slamming the cell door, he could hear the officer sneer and walk away. Sonic stood back up and brushed himself off. Glancing over he noticed Crash was on the top bunk again staring at the ceiling.

"So how'd it go?"

"I think my wife is crazier than me..."

"That bad?"

"No that good..."

Looking out the window to make sure no officers were around, he pulled out the blade Amy gave him.

Crash immediately jumped down from the top bunk; an amazed look donned his face.

"Where in the hell did you get that?"

"Amy gave it to me. Why?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"Knives aren't really my thing."

"Oh...well anyway that small blade is called a Silex. It's the sharpest knife in the world! I mean you could cut straight through these cell walls if you wanted to!"

"You're joking!"

"Watch."

Grabbing the knife out of his hand, the jaguar flipped it through his fingers until the handle was in his hand. Jumping up to the top bunk again he made a slice across the ceiling. Instantly a cut appeared through the metal. The cut was deep as well.

"Wow you're weren't joking..."

The cat jumped down and put the knife back in Sonic's quills.

"I put it back in your quills. We'll use it when it's time."

"Well I hope time comes soon, because these restraints are killing me!"

Looking at the bindings, the cat noticed he was bleeding through his ankles and wrists.

"You do know you're bleeding right?"

"I am?" Sonic looked at himself. "Holy crap!"

"Hey look it's not bad, hopefully you'll get them off in a couple of days or so."

"I only hope so! It hurts to walk."

"Dang, that sucks. Well let's try to get some shuteye or something. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

"By better do you mean worse?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

Crash jumped back up to the top bunk and laid down, while Sonic followed suit. Neither of two knowing both were in the exact some position staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Crash?"

"Yeah?"

"How were you able to use knife so well? And how do you know so much about them anyway?"

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you did I? I was an archaeologist before getting locked up."

"Man, no wonder you were framed. You probably weren't even around when the whole thing happened."

"Tell me about it. I used knives daily to cut things and uncover bones."

"Cool."

"Yeah...well I'm going to try to sleep, if I can manage it. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Good night."

Sonic continued to stare at the bunk above until finally his eyes grew tired and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sonic you murderer!" 

Awaking instantly, he scanned his surroundings. Everything around was bleach white, except for him.

"Who said that? Who's there?"

Phasing out of thin air, Tails appeared before him. Anger and rage coated his cobalt eyes.

"Tails! You're alive?"

"No you idiot! I'm dead! You really think I would just come back to life?"

"One could hope..."

"One could hope couldn't they? You bastard..."

"Look Tails I wasn't myself! I—"

"Shut the hell up! You knew what you were doing and could have stopped it!"

"The cop shot you not me!"

"Don't pass the buck! You killed me!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Why? Too heart-wrenching? Or is it because you refuse to accept the truth?"

"Tails I'm sorry! Truly I am!"

Tears formed in his emerald eyes.

"You think your crocodile tears are going to change anything? You make me sick!"

"You don't understand how bad I feel! I'd do anything to have you back! I...I miss you...little bro..."

A smirk appeared on the vulpine's face.

"Anything huh?"

Sonic's face hardened.

"Yes. Anything."

"Then bring me back!"

"What? How? That's impossible!"

"Find a way! Do it or I'll make you suffer!"

The threat left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I'll do whatever it takes..."

"Good...now..."

* * *

"Wake up!" 

His eyes opened quickly to see Crash standing over him; a worried look on his face.

"Wha-what happened? Is something wrong?"

"Sonic you were making the entire bed shake! So I jumped down and there you were shaking and mumbling in some uncontrollable state. I'm just glad you're awake now! It's time to get up anyway."

"I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be, I couldn't sleep. What kind of dream were you having?"

"It was about Tails and that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh...You all right?"

"I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty I think."

The hedgehog got up and stretched out his muscles, he needed to before any work would commence. Of course he wondered how he even could work without the ability of moving his hands.

The cell door immediately flung open, five cops entered and grabbed both of them.

"You're both coming with us." Officer Brady spoke fiercely.

"Any reason why?" The jaguar smirked.

"Of course Crash! You and blue-boy here are getting transferred!"

"Oh great a vacation! Where are we headed? Should I pack light?"

The sarcasm had finally gotten to Brady, as hard as he could he thrust the stun gun into Crash. The blow took the air right out of the cat.

"For your information you're heading to Emon! I hope you guys packed a sweater!"

"Great...I have a permanent one..." The jaguar wheezed.

"Would you liked to be shaved Crash? We can have that done you know."

"I'm good..." He coughed.

"I have a question if you don't mind." Sonic asked calmly.

"And what question is that?"

"What about my trial? Shouldn't it be here?"

"For your own safety, we are deciding to have the trial on neutral grounds. Your jury will consist of a mix of the four races. We rather have a random jury instead of one involving your peers. Does that answer your question rodent?"

"Yes it does. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Both were led swiftly out of the cell, almost instantly they came to a flight of stairs that led down to the loading area for new inmates. Walking outside it was raining hard. Crash and Sonic were led into a helicopter waiting there, and were strapped in tight. The officer strapping them in shut the door and gave the pilot a signal to take off. In only two minutes, both inmates were completely off the prison grounds and headed north for Emon.

The two officers at the landing pad were smiling as the helicopter flew out of sight.

"Well there's two Mobians we'll never see again! Once you go to Emon! You never come back!"

"You're right! Good riddance to those idiots..."

Both officers headed back inside the compound laughing the entire time.

Unaware a certain red echidna had heard the news from under the helipad.

"Emon huh? I'm not letting you get away that easy Sonic..."

Knuckles took off towards the helicopter in pursuit.

"_He better hope the cold weather numbs that pain!"_

* * *

Three hours passed inside the cramp helicopter, before finally arriving in Emon. Sonic had stared out the window for what felt like forever. But he did enjoying seeing Mobius from this point of view, he hadn't had been in a flying machine in eight years. Crash seemed to be doing the exact same thing. 

_"I think me and him are more alike then we thought."_

The helicopter landed softly upon Emon's frozen helipad. Mobian police were already waiting at the drop point to escort them to their cells.

Entering Emon's prison was like walking into a frozen cave. Everything, the cells, windows, floors, every inch of the place was iced over. The officers escorting them were wearing heated jackets. The place was a frozen wasteland.

Both Crash and Sonic were led to adjoining cells, only frozen bars separating them. Locking the doors, the two Mobians just simply walked away. Both walked over to each other's cell and stared at each other. Sonic was still unfortunately in his restraints.

"Do you still have that knife?"

"Yeah."

"Good with it we can break out of here, but not today though. We need to wait a couple of days until our transfer order is complete."

"I gotcha."

"Good so if you can, just hang tight."

"I'll try."

All it took was two days to realize what Emon's prison was used for. It was a death camp. Apparently unruly prisoners were sent here to freeze to death. A simple way of cleansing the system out. Each day went on forever. Sonic and Crash would just sit there and talk for hours upon end. That's all they could do. The officers wouldn't let them walk around or do anything to stay warm. And for Sonic not having a lot of fur made trying to stay warm a daunting task.

It was nearing the end of the second day, the transfer papers were complete. They now just had to put there plan into action. Both went over to each other and began to talk again like they did the day before. They didn't want to sound suspicious to the guards.

"Okay tonight we break out! I'll wake you up when we it's time."

"Good, I don't think I can take anymore of these restraints. I can't feel my feet and hands anymore."

"I don't know if that's the cold or just how long you've had them on."

"Yeah I don't know either."

"Well get some sleep. I'll wake ya."

Walking over to his bed of ice, Sonic tried to sleep. After several hours of shivering, he just couldn't sleep. It was impossible in this climate. Looking over at Crash, the jaguar winked at him. Which gave Sonic a sign to get up and move. Slugging over to him he turned around giving the jaguar the chance to pull the knife out.

Crash pulled the knife out quickly and gazed at for a second with his now red eyes.

"Turn around."

Sonic did as told. With two quick slashes the restraints broke right off. Sonic only sighed in relief once they fell to the floor.

"Let me get your feet too."

Another two slices and they broke off as well.

"Finally! Now I can walk again!"

"Glad to know you're satisfied. Now let--"

A loud crash cut the jaguar off. Dust and rubble blinded the cat, now he was unable to see Sonic inside hiscell.

"What the hell was that?"

"No...it can't be..."

Crash could now see a large shadow covering Sonic.

"What is it?"

"Robotnik's back."

**Done! Enjoy and review!**


	3. Coming to Terms

**Time for more Road to Redemption! Yay! Hope you guys like, but first let me get to those review responses!**

**Playstation14: You refuse to believe! No it's all-good, let just say Sonic is one guilty hedgehog right now...An my story will not end like you said! No way! It would be messed up and I think I tick a lot of people off, including you! Oh thanks for liking Crash too! I had him coming in some where in this story, and the last chapter seemed like a good place.**

**ChainsawDooM: Yes the Amy thing was very funny, and stop giving me cliffhangers dammit! You're making me have to work harder! Geez...Oh and Sonic and Knuckles? Let's just say they're going to hit it off in this chapter more ways then one! Hehehehehe...This story is officially my favorite to write! Anyway I pretty sure you'll like it, and pancakes taste much better with spam and shaving cream, nitro is for beginners and PANCAKE NEWBS! OMGFFSWAAFAFAFAASQQ!**

**Kilo1044: Dang you're still hungry? Man I thought the last chapter would hold you! Guess not, but you'll be happy to know that there is plenty more to go!**

**Werecat Rei: He's a regular kind, you know tan fur, black spots. Thanks for telling me it was excellent! Thanks bud!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: You owe me words...that's a new one! Frankly you don't owe me anything, I owe you a apology for not responding to your last review! I forgot to bring the scroll bar all the way down! Sorry dude! Anyway you'll find better words eventually. And you might find them once you finish reading this chapter! You'll see!**

**Sonic Candy: That I made a big issue in this story! Yes Mobius isn't perfect. People still hate other people. It also can make things more interesting psychologically as well. You think of Crash Bandicoot! Hahaha! Sorry but I never thought of that at all! Good call...And Bark the Polarbear? Good guess, no really it crossed my mind, but with Barks and then Bark? That would get confusing, and fast. Anyway thanks for the review and I think you'll like chapter three?**

**KJ: Such a simple review. But you know for some reason I really liked it! Don't ask why, but you know it made me happy! Thanks. Glad you're excited, I am too!**

**Streak the Chameleon: Wow thanks! I really try hard on that! Glad to know you noticed! Thanks!**

**13Storytellers: Your little bro? Nice. Now thanks to you I have an ice pack between my legs. So...kick...kick...kick...kick...! There I returned the favor. Gald you liked it, but don't take out on me! Use your brother or something! Geez...I wanted to have kids you know...damn you... Just kidding, but you're review made me laugh really hard! Thanks!**

**Joe Stalin: Wow thanks! Glad to know you enjoy it! I enjoy yours the same! So thanks! And you think you know how Tails will come back huh? Well you'll see but it won't be for awhile...so sorry you have to wait! **

**Vg Knight: Yes I said Ghost! And I did that for you! So I'm glad you noticed! Thanks!**

**Teddy-the-Bear: You caught me! I, rushed some parts of the chapter, and I forgot to put that there was wood beneath Crash's feet. So sorry about the confusion! Oh and you're not the first to think of Crash as a bandicoot. So yeah sorry about that too...Oh and the police couldn't find Robotnik to send him to Emon! So that's why he is not in jail and stuff, but why is he there in the first place? You'll see!**

**Blueberry91: Glad you like the long chapters! Oh and I will! Also a pointless side note: The first part of your name is my favorite kind of muffin! YAY MUFFINS! Ok that was random, but enjoy it bud!**

**Blue Mage Quartet: THE ULTIMATE NEW REVIEWER! YOU REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! EVERY SINGLE ONE! Thanks a lot! You are apparently liking this story! Thanks so much! You probably got my PM, by now so you know I'll be reading yours soon!**

**All right those are done! Now the issue on Crash...in one chapter I refuse to explain everything about him. So if you're still wondering more will be explained later. Also his original name was going to Royce. Which is my name. Which I felt was lame, so I dropped it. Also I call Eggman 'Robotnik' out of personal preference. I watched the old cartoons back in 1993, so that's is what I grew up with. So yeah there you go on that! Now I will begin the chapter! Enjoy y'all!**

**Chapter 3: Coming to Terms **

**Emon Jail Cell 234-235, 2:30 A.M.**

Two words Sonic spoke. Even in their simplicity, it sent a shiver down Crash's spine.

"You're joking..." The jaguar spoke sarcastically.

"Hardly. Loo—"

"Proceeding to terminate Mobian specimen." A robotic voice cut the hedgehog's voice off.

"I guess you weren't!"

Looking forward, Sonic's silhouette could be seen through the icy dust, along with a massive shadow, that darkened the cell as well.

"I'm coming to help!"

Two quick slices with the Silex, sent the icy metal bars that separated them to the floor. Walking along the cold floor, the jaguar now stood side by side with the blue-blur.

His eyes turned orange at the sight of the robot. It's white metal frame covered with spikes. The red glowing eyes seemed to stare a hole through anything. The Robotnik emblem upon it's chest, made Crash sick.

"I thought Robotnik was history! It's been five freaking years!"

"I thought the same. I mean what is this thing?"

"It looks like a polar bear..."

Both silently gasped at the mention.

"It can't be..." The cat spoke out of confusion.

"It is..." Sonic replied sadly. "Looks like Robotnik's robotization days aren't over."

"Should we...kill it?"

"No, we ne—"

A red laser scanned the cell quickly, the hedgehog jumped back to the cell wall.

"Processing...Two Mobians inside scanned. Option 1, robotization. Option 2, Annihilate. Option chosen. Proceeding with termination. Heading towards specimen one, hedgehog."

The spikes covering it's body began to rotate at dangerous speeds. The robot walked towards them, its claws extended.

"Can you throw knives at all?" He looked at Crash nervously.

"Yeah, where do you want me throw?"

"If that knife is the sharpest thing in the world, this should work. I've dealt with these things before. On their backs lay energy canisters, if we take that out it should disable itself."

"Ok...you think the spikes will stop it though?"

"Just do it! We're out of time!"

The hedgehog jumped to the right as the bot smashed through wall with powerful force.

The jaguar noticed Sonic grunt at just mere movements. Those restraints had done a number on his legs and arms.

The robot turned towards the hedgehog again, pulling back a claw it planned to strike again.

"_There it is! I got to do this right..." _

His eyes turned red, as he pulled the knife back.

"I'm out of room to run here Crash!"

"Just hold on."

Taking a deep breath, he threw the Silex with all the force he could. A loud slice could be heard, along with the sound of motors beginning to die off.

"Did I...did I get him?"

"I...think...so..." The hedgehog choked.

"Are you okay?"

He ran around to the other side, the robot stood motionless, but it's claw had pinned Sonic to the wall by his neck.

"A little...help...please!"

Running back, he released the knife from the robot's back. Standing before him again, the cat cut the hand right off from the wrist area. The metal claw fell to the floor landing with a loud clang. The sound reverberated off the walls loudly, echoing through the entire frozen complex.

"Thanks." Sonic spoke holding his neck with his glove.

"Look let's just get out of here, before this guy's buddies show up!"

"Wait hold on. Let me see that knife."

The jaguar handed it to him, a questionable look came about his face.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch. You'll need to do this if there are any more. My guess is that there are."

Cutting slowly, he opened up the chest plate. Inside laid a polar bear, unconscious and breathing slowly.

"Oh yeah...I forgot he used real people. Is he dead?"

"No...he's still alive." The hedgehog ran his hand through his quills, frustration could be seen though his eyes. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know. Should we leave him here?"

"We could, but with every one we take out we need to release them from their metal compartments. But where could we put them?"

"You'd think there be a hospital or warehouse around here."

"We'll go look then. But for now let's just try to disable, and free them. We'll have to worry about putting them somewhere later. Let's leave him here for now, we'll come back. Let's go."

The hedgehog threw the knife back at him, the jaguar caught it with ease.

"Hold on. Can you walk at all?"

"I'm in a lot of pain right now Crash. Every step is killing me, but frankly I can't have you carrying me across town. I'm the least of your worries. We need to focus on saving these people and then getting out of here. Got it?"

"Yeah, hey if we find a pharmacy or something we can get some painkillers for you."

"Ok. We'll have to see though, this is a very small town."

"Yeah it is, but that means less people to save right?"

"Maybe, but if I know Robotnik, it's more than just this single town. He wouldn't take five years to just robotize two hundred Mobians," The hedgehog closed his eyes for a moment. "It's something big. I can feel it."

"You worried?"

"Not too much. I'm more worried about my condition. There is nothing Robotnik can dish out that I can't handle." Sonic smirked.

"Glad to know you're still confident." The jaguar's eyes turned emerald green at the notion. They perfectly matched the hedgehog's.

"You got to stay positive. That's all I have left."

"So I see."

A loud explosion rung out, having both look towards the exit the robot had made.

"Let's go now!"

The hedgehog took off through the exit before him.

"Hey wait up Sonic! I'm not as fast as you!"

The jaguar followed, mainly following the unfortunate trail of blood that had streaked from the blue-blur's ankles. Both moved swiftly through the frozen complex, luckily neither ran into anymore robots on the way out. Finally Crash caught up with his blue friend. The hedgehog stood at the exit, not moving, just staring out into the snowy plains.

"There you are! You're way too fast sometimes you know that? Anyway why'd you stop? I mean don't—

"

The jaguar's mouth hit the floor at the mere sight of what stood before him, he knew exactly why Sonic stopped.

Both looked out upon Emon with heavy hearts. The town looked like it had been hit by a nuclear bomb. Smog rose towards the sky in large amounts, every building destroyed by fire. It would be lucky if anyone had survived such an onslaught.

"Who is there left to save? The town...the town is destroyed..." The hedgehog spoke slowly, with a saddened tone.

"I've never seen such...devastation..."

"Damn Robotnik..." His fists were clenched in anger. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"We'll get him...that I guarantee." The cat's eyes turned bright red.

Both looked at each other fiercely. They knew what they had to do.

"Save anyone you can. I'll go right, you take the left. Let's go."

A simple nod as both took off in opposing directions...

* * *

"_It is just too easy!"_ Robotnik sat in his chair, snarling at the sight of Emon, looking into the computer screen. 

"_Just to imagine a week ago, this town was so peaceful! But good things never last!"_

The doctor's plan had gone to perfection. His robotic agents slipped into town unnoticed, bringing back tens of twenties of townsfolk, all unwillingly ready to join his army. Emon became to perfect place to start his invasion. No one cared about the town, no one of utter importance ever showed up here. No one would know of it's fall. And plus it was the most northern city in all of Mobius, there were no other towns nearby either. The best part was that by the time any other towns knew, they too would fall to the Robotnik empire as well.

"_The best part is I cut off all communications to the town! No one could call for help! These people were doomed from the beginning. It came together oh so perfect!"_

Robotnik knew his other armies were already in place as well. Lania, Liden, Lysus, Sundane; all would fall like dominos. All he had to do was give the order, and the invasions of those towns would begin as well.

"_Then Station Square will be next! And with no support from other cities, it too will be crushed by my might! Soon Mobius will be mine!"_

There did happen to be one thing that Robotnik never expected.

Sonic.

The hedgehog had done horrible things to Mobuis lately, so horrible that no one could get off their sofa long enough to realize that things were not as they seemed. And plus with the hedgehog in the Station Square jailhouse, no one could stop him.

A grin appeared upon the doctor's face, one that he could not remove.

"The planet will soon be mine! Muhuhahahahaha!"

His maniacal laughter rung out through his underground lair. Picking up the remote off the armrest, he turned the computer off.

"No point in watching anymore of that! Emon is conquered plain and simple! Now I just have to figure out where to strike next!"

Getting out of his chair, he walked towards the map of Mobius upon his wall. Slowly he studied it, planning his next attack.

Unfortunately if he had not cut off the feed to the town, he would have noticed some things that might come up problematic.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" 

A single punch sent the robot flying into a group of others, the blow had disabled the entire group.

"Fools, does Robotnik think these pieces of scrap can hurt me!"

The echidna's anger shined through every punch he threw.

"_Where is he? Once I find that hedgehog, he's dead! Dead where he lies!"_

More robots came around the corner. These ones were smaller than the last group he fought. From the looks of it they were wolves.

"Mobian targeted identified, species Echidna. Preparing for capture."

The pack of wolves, five of them it seemed. Rushed quickly towards the echidna.

"Get away from me!"

A wolf lunged it's way towards Knuckles. A simple uppercut knocked it high into the air.

The other four came all at once this time, preparing to ensure the capture of the Mobian.

A simple spin from the echidna sent all four flying into random buildings, cars, and street lamps.

"Looks like Robotnik has come back to play. Once I deal with Sonic, he's next!"

Running hard down the frozen pavement he continued his search. Knuckles was not going to rest until he found him.

* * *

Sonic stood before a fiery building, he had heard screams from inside, real screams, that assured the fact that real Mobians were in there. And saving them would be top priority. Taking a deep breath he bashed his way through the broken door and now stood inside the two-story house. Another scream came out, and he knew from that moment, that it came from upstairs. 

Deteriorating from the flames, the beams and main structures were breaking. The house could not be saved at this point, too late for trying anything rash, he knew he just had to save the people and get out of there, before the place collapsed on top of him.

"_I have got to save them before it is too late!"_

Walking slowly, up the steps to the second floor, he waited for another yell. One more scream, and his ears could pick up just what room the yells came from.

'Help me please!"

A female voice rang out loudly, picking it up instantly he ran to the third door on the left, more than positive the yells were coming from the room, he now stood in front of.

Turning the knob quickly he barged in through the door. The smoke rose to his face making him cough wildly, and for short seconds unable to breathe.

"Ma'am are..." He coughed loudly. "All right?"

"Please help me! I'm surrounded by fire and can't get out of here!"

"I'll be right there!"

When the smoke cleared, Sonic appeared from the smog, immediately he saw a lady penguin backed into a corner, the flames moving in closer. Looking up, the lady saw who came to rescue her.

"Not you! No don't save me!'

"What?" The hedgehog asked perplexed.

"You're going to murder me! Or worse, take me to Robotnik! You're obviously working for him aren't you? "

"What are you talking about? I'm here to save yo—"

"Do you think anyone is going to listen to your lies! You...you...killer! Stay away from me!"

The comment hit Sonic hard. Here, he stood trying to save her, and she refused.

"Look lady, I promise I won't kill you! But if we don't get out of here now this place is going to collapse! And then you'll die! We'll both die!"

"Better you than me!"

Another comment that stabbed at his emotions.

"Look can you trust me or not!"

"I'd rather die than be saved by you!"

The hedgehog's face looked upset by her words, but then quickly replaced by rage.

"FINE! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Sonic had never felt so betrayed, so enraged. Someone would refuse a rescue from him? People before would die just to meet him! Could everyone fear him that much?

Not thinking another thought, he dashed towards the lady and picked her up. Now she laid over his shoulders.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Running quickly he made it to the stairs, but there lied a problem. Half of the flight was missing. Now he had to inch his way down with lady upon his back. And to the top it off, the lady was not exactly a lightweight either.

Inching down as fast as he possibly could, along with the constant hitting and kicking from the penguin, he made it to the first floor, with the exit only feet away. Unfortunately, a path of fire blocked their way.

"Damn it..."

"See you can't even save me now! You should of just left me up there you stupid son of a—"

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MOBIUS SHUT UP!"

The lady went silent.

"I'm trying to think..."

"That'll get ya far!"

The penguin's comments tested Sonic's limits, but...

Whoever said redemption came easy?

An idea came into Sonic's head, it would work, but only if the walls were stable enough.

"Hold on tight, this isn't going to be easy!"

"Whatever!"

Using the triangle jump, a technique he hadn't done in a long time, he jumped as fast as he could from wall to wall, finally making it to the door. Opening it in a flash, he dashed back out into the cold, the penguin still upon his shoulder. Now out upon the street, he set the woman down upon the ground. Just as he did so, the house collapsed to the ground in a fiery blaze.

"We made out in time, any more seconds in there, and we would have been goners." He spoke astonished, staring at the house.

"And the best part is that you're still alive," He turned around to face her again. Are you o—"

A slap whipped across his cheek, leaving a burning sting.

"Don't ever get near me ever again you freak! I'm going to call the cops and have you arrested! You need to go back to jail!"

Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head. He had enough.

"Are you really that oblivious?"

"What?"

"Take a big look around you idiot! You're town is destroyed! There is nothing left! No police, no anything! Nothing can be salvaged from this!"

"I'll find a way to have you locked up again you'll see!"

"Your ignorance just shines through doesn't it? The least you could be is grateful!"

"For what? Being saved by some crazy blue hedgehog, who kills people? Yeah right darling!"

"Just get out of here!"

"Fine I will!" She turned and began to walk away. But then stopped. "And Sonic, your saving techniques are rusty! You need to work on that..."

The hedgehog closed his eyes again.

"_I'm about to break down! I'M ABOUT TO BREAK DOWN! I'M..."_

He simply smiled at the comment.

"Ma'am?"

"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What? Spit it out!"

He ran towards her and he now stood face to face with her. He looked menacingly into her eyes. She quivered as his abrupt move.

"I'm not afraid to go back to prison!" Venom coated his voice.

The penguin let out a scream and ran away quickly as fast as she could. Finally disappearing into the distance.

"Serves her right..." Sonic chuckled. If people still feared him, why not have some harmless fun with it?

"_Well if every rescue is going to be that straining I'd let the whole town die! Man she was messed up...To think she could of at least said thank you or something...Oh well I'll still got work to do around here..."_

He turned towards more burning buildings, trying to listen for any sounds of life.

His ears picked up another sound however.

Footsteps. Someone was behind him.

"_I'm really hoping it's not that lady..."_

Turning, saw one person he had never hoped to see.

"Hello Sonic! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"K-Knuckles? What are you doing here? Of all places?"

"I have a reason."

"And what is that?" The hedgehog smirked.

"I'm going to kill you!"

The smirk left Sonic's face quickly.

"Wait hold on! I _really _don't want to fight right now!"

"Save your pathetic words hedgehog! This is where you meet your end!"

"Knuckles hear me out for a second! I mean what happened befor—"

"Changed everything! And killing you is going to set it all right!"

Not saying another word the echidna rushed towards him.

"_Damn it! He's gotten faster!"_

Jumping out of the way the echidna missed his attack. Seeing it as a opportunity, Sonic dashed away for an escape.

"You're not getting away!"

Knuckles pursued him. Running down a hill, and taking a left from the street, the hedgehog ran down an alleyway.

"_Maybe I shake him!"_ The pain in his ankles almost brought tears to his eyes, he knew he couldn't keep running like this.

"_I just have to go find Crash and then we cna face him together or something...but for right now I need to...oh you've have got be kidding me!"_

The hedgehog skidded to a stop, a dead end stood before him, and he could hear Knuckles approaching fast. Analyzing the situation quickly, he came up with a quick plan.

"I hope this works!"

Using the triangle jump again, he attempted to scale the wall. As he tried however, the walls icy slick texture had made them impossible to stick to. Falling back towards the ground, he hoped that maybe he could zoom back by the echidna without getting caught. Turning around he met an unlikely guest, a fist to the face, courtesy of Knuckles

The sheer force of the blow made his head spin, as he slammed into the wall hard. Everything started to look fuzzy as he stared with one eye open to the advancing echidna.

"Knuckles please listen to—"

The echidna had him now pinned to the wall, holding him by his chest.

"Now before I crush your ribs, causing your lungs to collapse, and you die a slow, agonizing death, you mind telling me why you set Tails up for murder fought him, watched him die, killed a office building full of people, and now busted out of prison? "

"You wouldn't understand...You'd kill me immediately if I told you why..."

"Then tell me! Killing you quickly would be extremely satisfying right now!"

"I wasn't myself okay! I...I...think I was losing my mind..." Sonic spoke with frightened uncertainty.

"At least you admit to that! Now this will only hurt once!"

"Wait! You can't kill me!"

"And why the hell not? You seemed to kill other people without disregard!"

"You really think you can take on Robotnik by yourself?"

"Yes actually."

The answer seemed so a matter of fact, which sounded strange.

"Look...I'll help you defeat him...if you just let me go!"

"Why in the hell would I want your help? You're dishonest to the core! How could I trust you? Why would I trust you?"

"Who's left to trust? Who's the only Mobian alive that has a decent chance at defeating him for good?"

Knuckles gripped him tighter.

"Are you saying I'm weak! You think I can't handle it?"

"Well...yeah, but what about the Master Emerald?" He answered quickly to catch the echidna off guard.

"It's right here!"

The echidna pulled it out holding it in front of the hedgehog's face.

"Oh..."

Sonic had forgotten that he had done the same technique back on the ARK, eight and a half years ago.

Of course both Mobians remained unaware that certain jaguar could feel the emerald's power emanating from where they stood, and was closing in fast on their position.

"You still haven't given me a reason to keep you alive!"

"I have other things I need to do to besides killing Robotnik!"

"Like what?"

"I...I can't tell you..."

"Tell me or you will lose the ability to breathe!"

"It involves Tails..."

"What about him? You only practically killed him! Why you all of a sudden care again?"

Rage flashed in the hedgehog's eyes.

"You don't what it was like Knux! Voices inside my head telling me to do things! Losing control of own body! Unable to comprehend what I might do or say! I couldn't control anything anymore! That voice...it told me to kill him! I tried my best to fight it but I failed, and now that I realize what I did was wrong! I'm going to try to make it right damn it! He at least deserves that! I'll do anything!"

The outburst from the hedgehog, screamed the truth, the truthful tone of his voice and the teary look in his eyes spoke volumes.

"And how the hell are we supposed to know if the voice magically comes back huh? What then? You gonna go haywire and try to kill me!"

"Look if I tell you this, promise me you'll do it!"

"What are you talking about, and who are you to be making ultimatums right now?"

"Just listen to me!"

"What then?"

"If I show any signs of strangeness, not acting myself in anyway. I want..."

"You want what?"

"I want you to kill me..." He said quietly.

"What!" Knuckles felt astonished by the answer.

"Don't hesitate either! Don't listen to my pleas for mercy! Just kill me!"

The echidna let go of his hold on him, and Sonic slid down the icy wall onto the ground.

"You're crazy...but...for some reason...I feel your stating the truth. And I don't think you would ask me to kill you if you weren't honest about this."

"T-thank you..."

"But this doesn't change anything! Everything you did still remains on the table! Got it!"

"I...I understand..."

"Good, we are not friends, we are teammates. We are working together to fight Robotnik, and once we are done I never want to see you again!"

"Ok..." He said shakily.

"Now let's go, there are still bots around here to be destroyed..."

The hedgehog rose silently and both exited the alleyway.

Immediately a shadow jumped down from a rooftop above.

"Look out!"

Knuckles put back a hand to stop the hedgehog from advancing.

The shadow landed in front of them, it's green eyes gleaming.

"Who are you?"

The shadow stepped forward, a sigh of relief came out from Sonic's mouth. Before them stood a jaguar a knife grasped in his hand.

"I'm a friend of the hedgehog's." The cat answered slyly.

"Hmph. Sonic you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he was my roommate in jail..." Realizing how that came out, Sonic replied quickly to his own answer.

"But he was innocent Knux! I swear!"

"Whatever. You got a name cat?"

"Name's Crash, and you are?"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna. That's all you need to know."

"Gotcha. But why were you trying to kill Sonic?" The jaguar asked questioningly.

"He killed a friend of mine." Knuckles spoke coldly.

"Oh...who?"

"Tails..."

"Oh..."

"But he obviously feels upset about the whole ordeal, so thanks to my kind heart I'm letting him live."

"So I see."

"Are you going to help us fight Robotnik?"

"I'll do what I can..."

"And what can you do?"

"I'm good with knives and..." He looked towards Sonic. The hedgehog just nodded. "I have other talents..."

"Which are what? I don't like secrets! I want everything out in the open!"

"Just watch then."

Like magic the cat turned into a literal 'carbon copy' of Sonic.

Knuckles purple eyes widened at the maneuver. But then quickly flashed back to his normal look.

"Impressive."

"I know right? You want me to turn into you next bud?"

"No. And please don't call me bud, we are very far from that kind of relationship."

"Touching."

"As always. Now let's go!"

"You really should think about calming down Knuckles..."

"And you should really think about how it feels to have your insides ripped out and stuffed down your throat! Now can we stop talking and go?"

"Sure..."

Stepping out of his way, Crash watched as the echidna walked out in front of him, and began walking back up the hill. The jaguar waited for Sonic to catch up with him.

"Why do I have this strange feeling that he isn't a people person?"

"That's just Knuckles, he's practically a hermit..."

"That explains the brash attitude, bad reasoning skills, and hot temper right?"

"Pretty much."

"You guys want to just keep talking about me behind my back? Or am I going to have to do something about it?"

The cracking of knuckles could easily be heard. Both went silent, as they continued to walk down the snowy street.

"Hey Knuckles."

"What Sonic?" He groaned.

"Thanks again..."

"Whatever, let's just go finish up the last of these robots and we'll be on our way.

"Who gave you the right to be leader?" Sonic retorted.

"I gave the ri—"

The echidna stopped in his tracks at the top of the hill.

"What right? What are you talking about? Look Knux this isn't exactly about rights I mean don't me and Crash here get a say in anything? I mean do we really need a leader, I mean was does Robotnik have beside some groups of robots? What does he have that we don't?"

Both were now standing beside him, they like the echidna were silenced as well

From over the hill one could see long distances, far from the outskirts of town a gigantic dome could be seen. Outside of it stood a massive army, airships, swatbots, and thousands of Robians.

"Looks like he has an entire city..."

**OH NO!** **What will happen to our heroes? What ever happened to Barks and Radar? Where will Robotnik strike next? These answers and more in the next installment of Road to Redemption!**


	4. Dreams and Realities

**Road to Redemption again! You guys probably think I'm nuts! I mean I have been updating like a psycho! Anyway I'll respond to your reviews now!**

**VG Knight: Glad you liked it! And ghost jargon? Well we'll see...**

**Playstation14: You do know me too well! I'm very dark. Don't ask why? Actually bud later this year I'm going to write a comedy! So I think if it goes well, you'll like it! Anyway that won't be for a little while, so for now more darkness!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Bore me to death with such a compliment? No way! You made my day! You're such a true fan! I'm going to cry now...anyway I'm glad your so enthralled with my work! Thanks a lot! **

**Delta The Hedgehog: NEW REVIEWER HIT THE GONG! BOOOM! Thanks dude! And I don't what mean by staying to its roots exactly, but thanks I'll keep trying to keep it original! I appreciate the compliment my friend! **

**Blue Mage Quartet: You know I forgot to do something! You're were a new reviewer, so HIT THE GONG! WOOOOOTTTTT! Rock on! YAY! So sorry about not mentioning that earlier, and I won't let Knuckles kill Sonic! Both our my main characters! Killing one right now would throw a lot of things off!**

**Kilo1044: Gotcha bud! But thanks for liking it!**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yes and it's going to be fun! WOO! You'll see what happens soon enough!**

**Blueberry91: I was working on this chapter, when I noticed your review! Never too late my friend I'm here to respond! Oh and Barks and Radar? You'll see in this chapter!**

**AshRb: Once again I'm working on this, and I caught your review! And Amy being a major character...She'll fall into all of this craziness in a little while...**

**Fang The Dragon: Tails coming back! You'll see in this chapter! WOOHOO!**

**Joe Stalin: Yeah Knuckles is still trying to deal with Sonic...and let's just say I'm a very mean person when it comes to the blue-blur...**

**All right those are done! Now here we go with the story! Hope y'all enjoy! Oh and Tails will be making his own real appearance in this chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Realities**

**Mystic Ruins, 4:00 A.M.**

Tails closed his eyes quickly. He did not know where he was, but the white blinding lights around him made it hard to see anything. The vulpine couldn't really get a feel of anything either. Nothing to touch, nothing to stand upon. He simply floated through this place.

For what seemed like hours, his eyes adjusted finally giving him sight. His cobalt eyes widened in shock at the mere beauty of what stood around him.

"This is...it can't be!"

He stood upon a high cliff, overlooking the area. The fox knew exactly where he was; The Mystic Ruins.

"How can I be back here? I thought I died..."

Looking behind him to see more of the wooded area, the answer to his question stood before him in utter defiance.

"A grave? But who's?"

Walking a big circle around it, to not step upon the resting place of this body, he stared into the headstone. Quietly whispering the words of the inscription.

No tears.

Not really much shock either.

Only a small smile.

"Someone buried me..."

The gravesite looked rushed though, whoever buried him, did it quickly. And at the moment there would only be one guess on to who did it.

"Sonic..." He sighed.

The fight only seemed like seconds ago, the hedgehog going crazy, getting shot, dying. All felt so real, yet so unreal.

"Did I really die? Or am I in a dream..?"

He knew forgiving the hedgehog, seemed foolish, especially after all the things Sonic had tried to do to him. Every time he thought of the blue-blur, the hedgehog's evil tendencies, came ringing through his head.

"Why should I forgive him? He ended my life...He wrecked my life...but..."

Tails knew he would have died years ago if the hedgehog had not taken him in when he did. Living the life of a poor five year old in rough town, never exactly worked. He would have died then anyway.

But the way he died confused him. Did fate control his life? Why was his life so harsh? Such a roller coaster of pain, rejection, and sorrow?

"Maybe dying was what was supposed to happen. Maybe I was meant to die..."

The fox sighed loudly. None of this helped him understand why he stood here now, or why he still remained here on Mobius.

"To be here of all places seems strange...Was I meant to see this before I left?"

The area had been his favorite place for a long time, ever since he was young. The trees, the atmosphere, a pure utopia of gladness.

"Yes Miles...you were meant to see all of this..."

"What!" He looked all around him, no one was here, but himself. "Who said that?"

"I did."

Phasing out of thin air, a white swallow appeared, its white wings bigger than anything he had ever seen.

"Who are you..? Are you here to take me?"

Tails was not most religious Mobian on the planet, but he knew of consequences, and he knew that life after death was a possibility.

"Yes Miles, your time on Mobius is over." Her green eyes flashed.

"So am I ghost right now?"

"No, you are a spirit."

"Oh...then what are you?"

"I'm a angel. My name is Aether. I'm here to take to a higher place."

"Heaven? Really?"

"Actually it is called Meaven, since we are Mobians, Heaven is for humans only."

"Ok...but what if I don't want to go yet?"

"You shall remain here, and only here in the Mystic Ruins. Not alive, but not dead either. Your eternity shall be spent here, alone."

The mere thought of having no one to talk to, would drive him mad.

"Well I didn't mean it like that, I meant can I see one last person before I leave?"

"Yes, but only one. Name the person, I'll bring you to them."

"I want...I want to see Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hmm...Your former best friend...May I ask why?"

"I want to forgive him. He may have done evil things, but he has done a lot of good in his life too! He shouldn't have to live with such guilt."

"You are very honorable Miles Prower." Her face gleamed with delight.

"Thanks."

"Then let us head toward him."

"Where is he?"

"Far up north. In a place called Emon."

"Emon? Why would he be there?"

"Fate is giving him reasons."

"Fate? Is fate really a person? Mobian or something? Like something I could talk to?"

"Yes he is. And you could talk to him."

"Good. I want him to explain everything to me!" His eyes raged. "I want to know why! Why I deserved so much pain!"

"Miles, Fate has his reasons." She frowned.

"They better be good. Real good. But I'll find out about that later. Let's go to Sonic." He demanded.

"As you wish young Prower."

A sphere of white energy encased both of them. Quickly they floated high into the air.

"How fast can you go?"

"Fairly quickly, you'll see."

A surge of instant speed, sent them flying north.

"_Here I come Sonic..."_

To any onlookers, a shooting star streaked across the starry, northern sky.

Aether looked behind over her shoulder at the fox, he continued to look out onto the plains of Mobius.

"_After all that has been done to him, he still forgives the person who caused him so much pain...Such love and compassion was unexpected..."_

The true grit of Tails' seemed to intrigue her. She never questioned last requests, but this one still puzzled her. But his last request, was nowhere near as bad as him actually dying. He never was supposed to die, not this young anyway. But once she brought him to the higher kingdom, Meaven was going to be a place of chaos, not comfort.

* * *

"Looks like Robotnik's been busy..."

The echidna shot the hedgehog an angry look.

"Busy? Busy! It's been five years! What do you think he has been doing?"

"Look..." Sonic stared at the ground. "I had my own problems to deal with..."

Both went silent at the remark.

"Well what should we do then?" The jaguar asked breaking the silence.

The hedgehog looked up, smirking.

"We're going to get him! Let's go."

Preparing to take off in a run, Knuckles grabbed his shoulder. While Crash stood before him, blocking his path.

"C'mon guys! What gives?" The hedgehog gave a sour look.

"Are you crazy?" Both the echidna and cat spoke at the same time, causing them to exchange weird looks.

"Never mind don't answer that...but you're in no shape to fight..." The jaguar spoke quickly.

"Who are you to be telling me what to do Crash! And Knux! Let me go! Now!"

"He's right Sonic."

"What!"

"Have you looked at your ankles and wrists lately? Your bleeding badly, and who knows for how long..."

"He's been bleeding since we left the jail."

"Then you're definitely not going."

"Neither of you can tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Would you want to die Sonic? When we left the jail, I could here you quietly yelp every time you took a step!"

"So? I can hold out a lot longer than either of you know..."

"That's not the point! Robotnik has loads of robots out there! It's suicide!"

"That has never stopped me before Knux and you know it!"

"I don't care! You're not going, besides your left eye is starting to swell up too."

"And why the hell is that? Last time I checked a stubborn echidna knocked me senseless, despite my pleads of not wanting to fight! So what I'm going to be seeing out of one eye now?"

"It's not my fault you did what you did."

Immediately, Sonic pushed the echidna away from him. His emerald eyes screamed vehemence.

"Neither of you would have lasted a day in my shoes! Don't comment on things you know nothing about! And besides anteater! It's your fault for not listening to what I had to say! Thanks for the shiner!"

"You better hope your feet are as quick as your mouth!"

"They're quicker."

"Okay enough!" Crash intervened. "The last we need to do is fight! None of us can fight him alone! We need help, and I don't think us three can do the job! Not against a base like that!"

"Fine I won't go! You guys act like my parents..."

"Parents?" Knuckles asked inquisitively.

"Nobody you need to know about!"

The answer was quick and harsh and Sonic's eyes looked scared at the mentioning of them. Leaving the echidna a little confounded.

"Who were your parents anyway?" The jaguar's eyes turned blue at the thought.

"I told you that you don't need to know! Got it?" He screamed.

"Fine! Let's just go find some place to stay, the snow is killing me!"

"I thought Ice Cap Zone would make this place look hot."

"Well Sonic I don't spend all day there!"

"How else could you become so cold blooded?"

The echidna's anger could easily be seen from the comment.

"You are pushing your luck a little too far hedgehog!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"That's it!"

A hook came flying at the hedgehog, who narrowly missed the blow.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic smirked.

"Shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT! NOW!"

The outburst caused both opponents to just look at the raging jaguar. His eyes blood red from the yelling.

"If you both keep fighting I'll kill you both myself! Damn! You think you guys could get along! But no! Of course not! Let's be just like little kids and hold foolish grudges! You guys disgust me with your arguing!"

For a moment now, no words could be spoken. Only the small patter of snowflakes hitting the ground, and the howling wind could be heard.

"Well if Knuckles wasn't so hot-headed!"

"He wouldn't be if you didn't freaking provoke him all the time! Geez!"

"See Sonic? People don't always take your side on things!" Knuckles smiled.

The hedgehog let out a low growl.

"Let's just get out of here..." The blue-blur muttered.

The hedgehog walked by both of them quickly, looking neither of them in the eye.

"Mobian targets breached. Commencing capture."

A large robot appeared out of thin air before the trio. It looked to be another Robian polar bear.

"Please tell me it wasn't using a cloaking device!" Crash yelped in fear.

"It did." Sonic muttered.

Immediately lasers started firing from the robot's red eyes.

"Take this!"

Dodging, the echidna showed no fear, striking the robot hard across the chest.

"Minimal damage. Proceeding."

A large claw struck Knuckles across the face, sending him hard to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Crash asked.

"I've had worse! Crash kill it!"

"I'll get it!" Sonic took a step forward.

"No! Let us do it! You're still injured!" The jaguar intervened.

"_Why do they care so much about me? Wait...Maybe they know I'm really the only who can..."_

The jaguar jumped quickly into the laser fire, taking a few hits, before unleashing a few hard slashes with his knife.

The bravery got the jaguar a powerful hit to the stomach, sending him flying over Sonic's head.

The echidna was already on his feet, running back towards the robot once again.

More hard strikes came from the echidna, yet nothing seemed to phase the robot. Once again the robot struck out at the echidna, but this time Knuckles threw up a quick block.

"Living or machine, nothing can match my strength!"

While the echidna stayed in a deadlock, Crash came back on his own offensive, leaping high into the air towards the robot's head. Landing on the polar bear's head he began to slash wildly, stabbing out one of it's eyes.

"Heavy damage received. Energy field engaged."

A sphere of green energy, sent them both flying. Maneuvering in the air, Crash skidded down the building he was thrown towards. Knuckles flew into the opposite building, a gaping hole appeared through the wall he landed against.

"That robot is insane! Why the hell isn't he easy?" The cat spoke, finally landing upon the ground.

"I don't...know..." The echidna slowly rose from the icy hole he was sent through.

"_...win..."_

Ice began to kick up everywhere as Sonic's quills began to tear through the ground beneath him.

"Sonic don't!" Crash noticed the hedgehog planning to attack.

"Out of the way! Now!"

Zooming forward, the blue-blur made contact with polar bear robot. Pieces of metal began, to fly everywhere as Sonic dug harder and harder into it's metal frame.

"He gonna kill himself! We got to help him!" Crash spun his knife quickly through his fingers.

"Just let him go..."

The cat remained silent watching the hedgehog disappear inside the robot's body.

The robot's one red eye quietly went out, signaling it's defeat.

Sonic stuck his head out from the hole he made from inside the robot, smirking wildly.

"See? Now was that so b—"

The robot exploded immediately, sending the hedgehog crashing to the ground.

"Sonic!" Both the echidna and jaguar rushed to his aid, as he laid upon the icy snow.

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Knuckles asked, who surprisingly sounded worried.

"That was a new trick..." He coughed.

"You idiot what were you thinking?" The jaguar exclaimed.

"You guys needed help...so I helped..."

"And now you've got complimentary burn marks across your body! And by the way you're still bleeding from your ankles and wrists..."

"I know Crash...Damn...That thing was tough..."

Slowly, the hedgehog stood to his feet, shaking his head.

"Tell me about! I went through a lot of those earlier robots with simple slashes...but that one wouldn't break!"

"I never thought anything could hold a candle to the strength of my punches...but now they can..."

"That's it..."

"What's 'it' Sonic?"

"He's been doing his homework Knux. He knows how to play off our weaknesses..."

"Great..." He replied sourly. "So now what?"

"We need to get out of here like I said, or just find some place to lie low around here and rest up."

"There are probably some places we can stay in on the southern outskirts of town." The jaguar replied.

The hedgehog eyes flinched at the mention, the jaguar noticed immediately.

"Is there something wrong with the southern part of the town Sonic?

"I know of a place...Let's go. Now." His voice trembled with hints of fear and ferocity.

Not saying another word, the trio headed south, to Crash and Knuckles were shocked that there were some buildings still standing. Especially that some were still satisfactory to live in.

"Inside here." Sonic exclaimed.

"Why here? This place looks horrible!"

"Trust me Knux, trust me."

Entering the house, they were surprised at how nice it looked, clean, prosperous, and it was obvious someone rich lived here. Compared to the outside, the inside was a polar opposite. The living room looked amazing, famous paintings were hung across the walls, and the sofa looked too comfortable to sit in.

"Looks you got lucky Sonic picking this house! These people are loaded!" Crash exclaimed.

The hedgehog merely said nothing, he just stared around the room.

"I wonder if there is anything to eat in the kitchen..."

The jaguar dashed into the adjoining room, letting out a yelp, as he entered.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." The cat continued to repeat.

Knuckles entered the room where the jaguar stood.

"Oh..." The echidna looked astonished as well.

Before them laid two mutilated Mobian bodies, their blood was spread all over the place. The white and gold cabinets were now crimson red, broken plates and tables proved that they struggled. A horrfying sight to behold. One could barely tell what species they were, the only thing that could be recognized was that one was a female and the other, was a male.

"Why would he be so sadistic...?"

"I know why..." They turned to see Sonic sadly staring at the bodies, tears were beginning to appear in his eyes.

"What the hell? Why then!" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Guys...I like you to meet my parents..."

Both looked at him, shocked.

"Your...parents!" The two answered.

"Yeah..." He replied sadly.

"They lived here?" The jaguar asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot completely about it...I haven't seen them in thirteen years...They both had been out of my life for so long I forgot. Then I remembered they lived here, when I made that comment earlier. I realized by then...that they were probably already dead..."

"Why would he kill them!" The echidna yelled.

"Personal vendetta Knux. He not only hates me, but all hedgehogs. The mere sight of one makes him angry. Finding them, he probably made sure they suffered...at least for awhile before killing them...

Crash eyes turned flame red, he looked straight into Sonic's eyes.

"We're going to get him Sonic! I'll promise you that much!"

Knuckles just continued to stare at their bloodied corpses.

"_I know what he's going through...my parents are died too...Robotnik...damn him! I'll get you myself, unless Sonic gets there first! And he better hope he does..."_

The hedgehog noticed the anger flashing through his purple eyes.

"Knux are you okay?"

"I'll be fine...once Robotnik is no longer a part of this world." He answered fiercely.

"Did you live in this house?"

"Yeah a long time ago...it still looks the same...anyway let's get some sleep...tomorrow will be a new day, hopefully a better one at that." A small smile came across his face.

"Sonic how can you smile right now?" The echidna asked harshly.

"It hides the pain, Knux."

"Look if you need to ta—"

"My parents told me I was gonna be a great person...someone they could be proud of...now here they are dead...I could have saved them! I could have made them proud of me and now it's OVER! They're never coming back!"

"Don't beat yourself up! You didn't know!" Crash replied.

"I could have been there! They still would have been he—"

"We were in jail! What did you expect to do? The attack had started way before we even knew about it! There was nothing anyone could have done!" He yelled.

"I'm the fastest thing alive I could have done..." Tears fell from his face. "Something...anything..."

The hedgehog fell to his knees in shame.

"I don't deserve to live..." He spoke monotone "I've failed...I've failed everyone around me..."

A hard slap from Knuckles, knocked Sonic to the white tile floor.

"Don't ever say that again! You have saved this planet a million times over! You're one of the greatest heroes on Mobius! Yo—"

He looked back into the echidna's eyes with rage.

"I've killed out of sadistic pleasure Knux! I'm no one's hero!"

"So you had your faults! Move on!"

"I killed three hundred people! I don't think I can just 'move on'!"

"You're still alive Sonic, you're still breathing! You could try to learn from those horrifying experiences!"

"Learn what? That the only people I cared about are dead!"

"What about Amy? You care about her right? Fight for her! Fight for the people of Mobius!"

"What's the point in fighting if we can't win? It's over! He's too strong!"

"Can you just get out of your self-pity for one second?"

"You can't even begin to under--"

"What? Not understand what it feels like to lose ones you loved? My parents died on Angel Island when I was four years old! So please, if you don't mind, don't question my understandings of death! I know them too well."

Sonic went silent from the outburst. He just stared at his parent's bodies.

"I'm sorry Knuckles...I didn't know..."

"It's okay...but if you don't get out of your 'depression' right now! I'll kill you myself!"

"Fine..." He stood up quickly looking aggravated. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Rushing out of the room looking as if he was going to completely break down, the hedgehog left the two standing there, watching.

"Do you think we should just let him go? Fight ourselves?"

"No Crash. We need him, as much I hate to say it. If anyone can take down Robotnik, it's him."

"But his mental state has to be destroyed! What if he goes crazy?"

"He's stronger than you think. We'll have to take this one day at a time."

"Whatever you say, you know him better than me!"

"Let's get some rest. I'm beat..."

"What about...them?" He pointed to the corpses.

"We'll bury them tomorrow. Don't worry about it right now."

"Okay then...good night I guess..."

Both left and headed into the living room again. Knuckles turned the light out, while Crash went to sleep on a loveseat, while the echidna took the bigger couch.

"Hey Crash?"

"Yeah?"

"We both need to keep Sonic in high spirits. Do whatever you can to keep his mind off of death or anything sad. We can't lose him, not now, and not here."

"I'll try."

"Thanks...good night then..."

"See ya tomorrow."

Both laid there in the darkness, hoping that things could only get better from here.

* * *

"In other news, infamous criminal, Sonic the Hedgehog, has been transferred! Yes reliable sources indicate, he is currently no longer in Station Square at this time. Emon, the closest city to the Mobian Artic, is now is current place of reside. Emon has been a place where many other notorious criminals have been sent. More updates will be giv—"

The television screen went blank, as a certain Dalmatian couldn't help but smile.

"I knew we be able to get him sooner or later!"

"Barks you seem a little too happy, about going to kill a guy."

"Whatever Radar I'm going to go warm up the car! Let's go!"

"Don't you think you're being a little too rash?"

The dog simply cracked his knuckles.

"Not at all. You kill one of my friends, you're going to pay! Unless they come back from the dead and redeem themselves by killing the person who actually killed them, so I wouldn't have too. It was nice, not having to fight immediately one person right after the next..."

The way the dog spoke, seemed hyper, and full of glee. Like a hunter getting ready to catch his prize.

"I'm so glad I could be of help..."

"You always help me out so I didn't think that was a huge problem."

"I guess it's not..."

"Well let's go, no time to waste my friend!"

"When you get back tell me how it was, killing Sonic and all."

"Wait! You're not coming with me?"

"No. I have other matters to attend to..."

"Awww...come on!" The dog got on his knees, and crawled towards the bat. "Do I have to whimper?"

Barks looked genuinely upset.

"Do I have to give you the sad puppy face..?" The Dalmatian smiled, wagging his tail excitedly.

The bat grinned. Something he hadn't done in a while.

"Well..."

A cell phone ring interrupted the duo's game. The ring was obviously Radar's.

"Hold on, I have to take this."

Walking into the bathroom, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"You're needed. You know what to do."

"Roger. I'll be there shortly."

Hanging up the phone he headed back to where Barks stood.

"Look, go ahead and take a plane to Emon, I'll meet up with you in a few days...ok?"

"Sure thing, just as long as you're coming! Anyway I'm leaving now, so I'll see you soon!"

"All right be careful, I'll see you there!"

"Gotcha."

Exiting in the room, the Dalmatian scampered down the hallway to the elevator.

"God he's more excited than the time we found that bone graveyard...He'll never change..."

His cell phone rang again loudly.

"Hello?"

"Is he gone?"

"Yes. In a couple of minutes I'll be heading out."

"Good. Now you can do what I need without certain...interruptions."

"Don't worry about it."

"With your abilities I'm assuming I won't have to. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, he threw down upon the bed before him.

"Damn it all..." He silently whispered to the open air.

Radar knew what he was doing, the only problem would be actually pulling it off.

* * *

"It's time for phase two to begin! Muhahahaha!"

Robotnik could not stop smiling. His forces kept growing in numbers, his robots better than ever before. In five years, multiple upgrades made his troops unstoppable. New armor, weapons, A.I. systems, nothing this time would falter. The era of Robotnik would soon commence.

"First will be Lania..."

Pressing a button on the computer console before him, the doctor opened a video communication link straight to the town.

"Glyde are you there?"

The black falcon smiled at the response.

"It's time?"

The bird's tone screamed pure joy at the possible notion.

"Yes, begin the assault on Lania, from there head to Liden. And I want you to work fast! I want both incinerated by lunchtime! Got it?"

"Yes master. The slaughters shall begin. And I will lead the charge."

"Just do everything you can. Kill anything that moves."

"Of course."

"This is your first test run in a long time. Don't fail me!"

"I won't."

"Good. Now go and conquer."

"Right away."

The communication link closed, leaving the doctor with a huge grin.

"This is just too good!" He exclaimed with the tone of ecstatic child.

Glyde in fact, was one of his best, newest robots. The old model had now been refurbished. The perfect android. From the outside looking in, it's appearance looked to be a simple Mobian, but underneath laid a destructive machine, capable of immense power. A flesh outside, with metal innards.

"Nothing will stop him. Everything will die..."

It being four in the morning, meant the town was asleep, the element of surprise would be in his favor. And death would come upon the town quickly.

No time to react, or escape.

"_Time to get my other forces moving..."_

Patching up the link again, he patched it through to his forces outside Sundane.

"Yes master?" A hare appeared on the screen, his brown eyes gleaming with anger.

"Slyke. Are you prepared to go?"

"Of course."

He pulled out his pistol and checked the ammo count, then looked back towards the screen.

"I will start the offensive immediately."

"Good. Now go out and purge this planet of those who oppose me!"

"I fight, only for you. Till we meet again..."

The comm-link ended abruptly.

"_Now for the final city...Lysus...one last person to inform..."_

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes Miles, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Emon could be seen in the distance, it's raging fires and smog rose still continued to rise towards the sky.

"Oh my god...What happened!" The fox looked shocked.

"In mere moments, the greatest war in the history of Mobius will start."

"What! A war? How?"

"Robotnik has returned my child. He plans to take over the world, and this time it seems as if he will succeed."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No..."

"Well I don't have to die right? Can't I just like you know, inhabit someone else's body with my spirit or something like in the movies?"

"I do not know what you mean by movies. But the answer is no. You're unable to do much in your current state."

"Damn..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Well were almost to where Sonic is right?"

"Yes. We're about to land."

The white sphere quickly began its descent toward the ground. Immediately it landed in front of a rickety house. Both walked toward it's front door.

"He's in here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs..." Aether answered.

"Ok..."

Putting his hand on the knob to turn it, his glove phased right through the door.

"Woah! I can phase through matter!"

"Apparently. Let's go you're wasting time."

"Ok..."

Both walked through the door quickly, immediately Tails noticed Knuckles laying on the couch.

"Knuckles? Why is he here?"

"At first he came here to kill Sonic, but now both have teamed up to fight Robotnik..."

"Oh..? Didn't know he cared that much..."

The vulpine remembered their fight five years ago, a little too well. Both of their rages blinded each other. The fox only wished things could have gone better, and for that matter at least apologize to the echidna for hitting him...

"Can I say something to him too? I didn't think I would get to see him..."

Normally Aether didn't do such requests, but she felt a soft spot for the fox's good nature.

"Fine, make it very quick."

Tails rushed over to the echidna's side. A soft sigh came out. He never thought he'd see him again. Still looking at the echidna a puzzled look came upon his face.

"How do I talk to him?"

"Put your hand upon his forehead, by doing that you'll talk to him in his dreams."

"Oh...okay thanks."

Slowly putting his hand upon Knuckles' forehead, he reached inside his mind.

A flash surrounded the vulpine, forcing him to close them again. Upon opening he noticed he was standing in snow, flakes falling everywhere.

"Ice cap zone...? Why?"

"You should have let me stay!"

A voice rang out near him, Tails recognized it as his own, albeit younger. Running through the heavy waves of snowfall, he finally noticed his younger self and Knuckles arguing.

"I didn't know you were going to die! And besides you didn't leave quietly either!"

"Blasphemy! You always hated me! You wanted me to die didn't you?"

"Stop saying that! I cared I always cared! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Shut up! I hate you Knuckles! I _hate _you!"

"You don't mean that!" The echidna choked a little.

"Oh I do Knux! I will always mean it!"

Tears slowly formed in the echidna's eyes!"

"Why do you haunt me then? Why can't you just leave me be!"

Tails all of a sudden felt really confounded.

"_Is Knuckles' guilt made a evil version of me? I wonder if he can even see me? No matter, I have to get through to him! He deserves some relief, it's been five years..."_

"Hey!" The older fox yelled.

Knuckles turned, a look of shock appeared when he saw him. Tails noticed is other self disappeared as he emerged.

"Tails? How? Why?"

The echidna looked back to see that the other Tails was now gone.

"Don't worry Knux, it's the real me..."

"No it can't be! Can it?"

"It is. It's hard to beleive right now, but I'm a spirit! I'm...about to go..."

"So there is life after death?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I never thought it to be possible..."

"Well it is, but I haven't got much time, I have t—"

"Why are you here, if you're a spirit?"

"I wanted to tell you something..."

"W-what?" His voice still choking on tears. "What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry for fighting you on Angel Island, and sorry for being so rash and stubborn too..."

"Tails..." His face looked shocked and saddened at the comment. "It's me who should be sorry. I didn't listen to you when I should of..."

"It's okay Knux, I forgive you. I want you to know at least that before I go..."

"Tails..."

The echidna walked towards him, he tried to grab him in a hug, but the fox phased through him.

"You really are a spirit...I can't even touch you..."

"Yeah..."

"I wish you could help us..."

"Me too, I thought I might have been able to, but I can't..."

"I guess being a spirit has it's disadvantages..."

"It does..."

The echidna looked more upset than before.

"I've missed you Tails...really missed you..."

"I know...but we'll meet again someday..." His ears drooped at the reference, the fact that he actually had died was hitting him now.

"Someday...we will meet again..."

"I guess this is goodbye..."

"Goodbye Tails, and thanks for the apology."

"No problem, wounds have to be healed someway right?"

"Right."

"_Tails it is time to leave..." _Aether spoke.

"I have to go now Knux..."

"Goodbye Tails...

"Goodbye..."

The flash of white surrounded him again, sending him back to where he originally stood.

"Does the echidna feel better now?"

"I hope so."

"Good, now go to Sonic..."

The vulpine rushed up the stairs, standing at the top, he could here muttering from the first room to his left.

"_He's has to be in there..."_

Rushing through the door, he now stood before the sleeping hedgehog. Sonic laid sprawled out on the bed spread eagle style, his body seemed to shake violently, and he continued to mutter unintelligible speech.

"_Oh my god...I didn't think he would be like this..."_

Taking a look around the room, Tails noticed it was the room of a child's. Posters of famous heroes streamed the walls. A toy chest sat the near the corner of the room as well. Walking closer to the hedgehog, the vulpine noticed tears running down Sonic's face, as well as bruises, burns, and cuts down his body.

"_Is he really suffering that much! Just from me! He doesn't deserve this..."_

Putting his white glove atop the hedgehog's head, a flash surrounded him once more.

Opening his eyes again, the vulpine saw nothing but white around him, looking forward their stood Sonic. But he was not alone. Two other hedgehogs stood before him as well.

"You left us son! And because of your stupidity we're dead!" The older of the two hedgehogs spoke.

"Dad...I'm sorry...I forg—"

"You forgot about us! You failed us as a child! You...disgrace!"

"Look I did a lot for Mobius, you both know it!"

"Like murder?" His mother spoke in a creepy tone.

Sonic opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but none came out.

"You're a monster!" His dad's thunderous voice boomed at him.

"Why do you guys care at all?" He replied quickly at his father's reply.

"What?"

"You think I didn't remember? Last time I checked, the last words you ever said to me were and I quote, 'You'll never be good enough for us, get the hell out of here!' With that kind of send off, you wonder why I never came back? Let not be hypocrites here, but you guys obviously didn't want me around!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, you little punk!"

"I'm twenty-four dad! I've grown up! A lot of things have changed!"

"Changed for the worse! All you are is failure, a murderer, and frankly you're not my son! My son would be someone to be proud of! Not a despicable piece of trash like you!"

"Maybe I never wanted to be what you wanted!" His voice boomed and echoed through the area.

"You stupid boy...You stupid foolish boy..."

"Look I'm sorry for what happened ok? But there wasn't anything I could do!"

"Liar!"

"Would stop being so thickheaded? I was in jail with ankle and wrists restraints on! Frankly with no feasible way of leaving! Can't you understand that?"

"I hate you..." His father's voice shot coldness down Sonic's spine.

"What? But hey n—"

"You are the worst son a father could ever have! You're nothing to me! Nothing!"

"You don't mean that..."

"Oh yes I do! And your mother agrees! You're completely utterly worthless!"

"Stop saying that..." He growled.

"You're a failure! A abomination! You good for nothing piece of trash!"

"Shut up!" Sonic gripped his fists hard, vehemence was starting to rush through his veins.

"No! You are nothing! Nothing more than a killer! Yo—"

Stepping forward, the younger hedgehog punched his father, knocking him to the ground.

"You can't hit your f--"

Another strike let loose, knocking his mother to the ground as well.

"If you both hate me so much..." He muttered. "Then why don't you leave me alone?"

"Fine then!"

His father stood back up, helping up his wife as well.

Immediately the two figures disappeared, leaving Sonic staring off into the white nothingness before him.

Tails stood in shock at what transpired.

"_Could his parents really hate him like that? I mean that was pretty harsh of them to do..."_

Sonic had now fallen to his knees, tears turning his eyes into emerald pools of sorrow.

"I'm just a failure...I waster of time, energy, lives...Why should I even go on?"

"Because you're Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The blue-blur turned to see Tails standing before him, a smile came across the vulpine's lips.

"So you've come as well to torture me? Why won't everyone leave me alone!"

Getting up, the hedgehog took off into the distance.

"Sonic stop! I'm not here to judge you!"

The blue-blur skidded to a stop.

"Then why the hell are you here?" His voice seemed rang out a feeling of coldness, and pain.

"I'm here to say...goodbye..."

"What..?" The hedgehog turned towards him now.

"My time here is over, in a few moments I'll be sent away to..."

"Live in the perfect world, known as Meaven...but why should I believe you?"

"I'm not being mean am I? Sonic I'm not here to harass you about your faults, like your parents just did."

"You're...you're not?"

"No I'm here...to forgive you..."

"..." The hedgehog just stared into his eyes.

"I know you must be torn up inside about all that happened..."

"Torn up...is a good way to put it..."

"Do have nightmares like this all the time?"

"Yes..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be...I deserve it...after all I did..."

"But that's why I'm here..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you set me up for murder? Yes. Did you hate me? Yes. But were you yourself? No. And that is why I forgive you. You were...well...messed up."

"You're forgiving me? Why!"

"With nightmares like that everyday, no one deserves that..."

Sonic ran towards Tails, his eyes were streaming with tears.

"Thank you so much! I...I never meant to hurt you...I...I..."

Falling to his knees he broke down before the vulpine.

"Sonic..."

The fox knelt down beside him.

"I just want everything to be back to way it was! I hate my life! I hate...what I have become!"

"But you have the power to set things right again!"

"I...know..."

"Sonic, I forgive you, and please stop feeling so guilty...you're destroying yourself..."

"I wish you could come back...Why can't you just come back?"

"Someday we'll meet again..."

"I don't want to wait! I want everything back!"

"I know, but you have accept change Sonic! Time changes everything! I was going to die evntually anyway..."

"Tails...what you said before you died...I didn't hate you...the world didn't hate you...I made them hate you...It was all my fault..."

"It was, but you and me both know that only you can stop Robotnik! You have to do it! Do it for everyone you hurt...Do it for your parents..."

The hedgehog stood up, wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm going to fight...I'll never give up..."

"There you go!"

"I'll do it for you little bro! I'll only do it for you..."

The hedgehog gave a smirk, one that Tails hadn't seen in a long time.

"Time to go finish him!" A look of confidence came over the hedgehog, he looked revitalized, and refreshed.

"Good luck!"

"Tails I owe you..."

"What? I'm dead remember?"

A look of seriousness came across the hedgehog's face.

"If I could bring you back, would you let me?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Please say yes! I miss you too much! And I'm not going to wait sixty years to see you again!"

He looked as if he was going to cry all over again.

"I guess you could...but I still don't see how..."

"I don't know either, but if there ever is a shot, I'm not going to hesitate!"

Sonic had a look of such pure determination, that Tails felt as if he said not to, Sonic would freak. And Tails didn't want to break him all over again.

"Sonic I have to go now..."

"Goodbye Tails...I'll never forget you..."

"The same to you Sonic...'

"Little bro..." The hedgehog reached out to touch him, but he already was fading away.

A final flash and Tails was now back in front of the bed, Sonic had stopped shaking and a warm smile was upon the hedgehog's face.

"_Finally he can rest..."_ Small tears came to the vulpine's face.

"It's time to go." Aether spoke.

"Ok..."

A simple gesture of the white swallow's wing and they were outside again, and now back in the white sphere.

"We're really going now?"

"Yes."

"Aether?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks a lot of letting me forgive them..."

"It is customary to grant last requests. You're welcome. Now we must proceed, are you ready?"

"Yes. Let us go."

With amazing speed, the white sphere shot upwards towards the sky with powerfulforce.

* * *

"Woohoo!"

A little farther outside of Emon's limits, a certain Dalmatian was having the time of his life inside a biplane.

"_I never thought flying your own plane could be this cool! I need to fly more often..."_

The dog had donned himself goggles, and now looked mistakenly like a celebrity.

"_Stupid Beagle...God, he gives usdogs a bad name...if any human told me when to eat, when I could walk, or when I could sleep, they wouldn't live to see the next day...Dogs should never be treated like that! I mean if I treated a human like that, I'd get arrested!"_

Barks hated it when dogs were treated unjustly. It had become a huge pet peeve of his, but it was not his biggest, there was always one question that drove to the utter brink of insanity.

"_Why do people always ask me if I'm a damn firefighter! I mean why the stereotypes? I'm not a firefighter! And if anybody calls me that again, they're getting a fist to the face!"_

Now he had become angry at the thought of it. All because he was a Dalmatian, he had to be a firefighter? Yeah right. As he continued to fly, he finally caught sight of Emon.

"Oh wow..."

Flames had spread all over the town. Buildings were destroyed, the town was in ruins.

The dog couldn't help but smile, as he came closer and closer to the city.

"Looks like Sonic started the party without me!"

* * *

The white sphere continued to rise into the sky, before finally stopping high in the clouds.

"We're here?"

"Yes."

The sphere faded away, now both stood upon a cloud.

"Where is it?"

"Watch."

Rotating her wing in the shape of a circle, a hole opened up through the air.

"Through there?"

"Yes, now go."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, you must go in alone."

Without hesitating, Tails walked through. The hole behind him immediately closed, but the fox wasn't paying attention. He only stood there in pure awe of what stood before him.

Natural beauty in its greatest form. There were huge waterfalls, millions of trees as far as the eye could see. A slight breeze gave off a relaxing coolness as it hit his fur. Millions of angels floated around the area, talking and living happily.

"Ah! A new arrival!"

A white cat with blue eyes, and huge white wings appeared, holding a clipboard.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Arth. I'm Meaven's attendance keeper, or so it seems...What is your name?"

"Tails."

"Oh, I mean your full name.'

"Miles Prower."

Pulling out a feather he began to write the name down, muttering it to himself silently.

"Ok! You're in!"

"Great, but what do I do now?"

"It's Meaven my friend! Do you what you wish!"

Tails then remembered why he actually came.

"Can I speak to Fate?"

The cat's face went sour at the mention.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I want answers." He answered sternly.

"Ok...Hold on a second..."

The cat disappeared quickly, then reappeared.

"Yeah you can see him, but be warned he's kind of...different..."

"Just lead me to him."

Following the angel, both made it to the biggest waterfall.

"He's in there?"

"Yep. Just walk through and you can talk to him. But look thousands of people come here every second, and unfortunately it is my job to put them in."

The cat turned away quickly, and disappeared into the crowds of angels.

"Well here I go."

Dashing quickly through the water, he ran instantly into a room. The room to Tails, looked strange, as if it floated on nothing. The walls were see through, as clouds rushed by the walls, like the room was in motion.

In the center of the room sat a table. No one was sitting at it however, which meant only him was in the room.

Walking over. he sat in the chair that sat before the table.

"Is anyone here?"

Whispers erupted through the room harshly, coming from every direction. Before finally all of them assimilated into one solid voice.

"So the day has come. Miles Prower has arrived."

"Where are you?"

"I stand before you."

Like magic, a brown hedgehog with yellow eyes stood before him. He wore a white hooded trenchcoat, huge black wings were sprouted from his back.

"You are Fate?"

"That is my name. I am the controller."

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"I am fate am I not? Every life can be within my control."

"Every single one?"

"Yes, but I usually use cataclysmic to determine many lives' paths. Such as the echidnas..."

"The echidnas? You mean..."

"Yes, I used natural disasters to destroy their culture."

"How can you juggle lives like that!"

"The echidnas were greedy and stubborn. They needed a new beginning. Those I let survive were the ones I thought were suitable restart their civilization."

"You mean Knuckles?"

"Well his family line yes. Unfortunately Knuckles is now the last one..."

"Which means..."

"Yes when he dies echidnas will cease to exist. It's that simple."

"Can't you do something about that?"

"I can't create people, only control their lives. But you did not come to speak to me about Knuckles, you came for yourself."

"I did."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you make my life so miserable?"

"You have become stronger have you not? Your mental and physical attributes are equally in sync as well. I mean you forgave the guy who set you up for murder. That was really big of you know..."

"But for years I was picked on and hated! Why did you make me suffer so much at such a young age?"

"It is all part of the process. You now can understand people better. Those who suffer you can relate with, on a real level. You've been there, you know how they feel."

"I guess that makes sense...but why do give me these things to be stronger, yet here I am dead?"

"Well..."

"Well what? If you controlled my life! Why am I dead then?"

"Your death is the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"The end of the world." The hedgehog spoke nonchalantly as he picked at his nails.

"WHAT?"

"You see Miles, you are the chosen one. The one who will bring balance and control back to Mobius..."

"I thought the chosen one was a myth..."

"You should remember the prophecy."

"Then...I have to stop him! You have to stop him! What if he goes through with it! Everyone will die!"

"I cannot stop him, for it is his destiny, his fate."

"But!"

"I'm sorry...but it will commence."

"I have to reach him again!"

"You cannot, you are stuck here, until..."

"My rebirth..."

Tails was speechless. He would return to Mobius, and his return would mean horrible devastation. Of course there was only one who wanted to bring him back.

He would begin the end.

It was all his fate, his destiny.

Mobius' fate lied in the hands of one person.

Sonic.

**Super long chapter! YAY! I did a lot in this chapter! Sonic and Knuckles are somewhat at peace, Radar is being is normal mysterious self, Barks is going to enter the fray. Robotnik's invasion has begun. Sonic is the key to the end of the world! And it is only chapter 4 OMG! **

**Also if you don't remember Glyde, he came from chapter 6 of Breach of Faith. And if you wondering about Slyke...Well he's new but not really, both him and Crash have made cameos in my other stories...if you didn't know.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Peace out**

**Maverick87 **


	5. The Clincher

**Ok time for Road to Redemption! Sorry about the wait I have had stuff to do, so yeah, but let me get to those reviewer responses!**

**Blue Mage Quartet: First off thanks for joining my C2, secondly I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am! Thanks for the props on the mythological reference too.**

**SonCandy: You changed your name. That doesn't matter though. Anyway to say that your eyes watered up during the Sonic/Knux/Tails part made me extremely happy! I thought it came off as corny, so thanks! And Sway? You'll see in this chapter, and you're going to like this chapter!.**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Oh I couldn't tell you exactly anyway, let's just say I dug my own grave with that last chapter. Like Breach of Faith, I usually just sit down and go, so we'll see where this next one takes us! Thanks a million!**

**KJ: Actually a little of both I'm sure, you'll see soon though.**

**VG Knight: Yeah I thought about just calling it Heaven but who really cares? I mean it was a little cheesy...As for the chosen one thing...None of that storyline will advance till the third installment, so right now it'll be more on stopping Robotnik right now. So don't think of it as too cliche yet...**

**Joe Stalin: Amazing stuff? YAY! Glad you liked it! Of course so far you've liked everything I've put up! So thanks on that! And yes I threw a lot of hooks in that last chapter, so yeah it was pretty intense. Also, BloodRain is a werewolf story! **

**13Storytellers: Younger brother again huh? Well lemme answer your questions. 1. It may be you...or is it? You'll know in this chapter. 2. Did not know that, haven't played Metroid since SNES. 3. Maybe, actually I'm not sure on that myself really...4. Yeah I really didn't plan on combining so many different story elements, so it was an accident that worked really well.**

**Playstation14: Yeah it has nothing to do with next gen actually just my own little story really. And the chosen one is taken from the comics, but I'm hoping not to do a complete rip off, you know something more original. Lad also that you're happy that Sonic is happy! So yay! Also college starts for me on the 28th so I understand that summer should be longer. It really should.**

**New Guy the First: Glad that it hooked you! It's cool actually because the sequel is coming out better than I wanted to! Thanks for the compliments on the afterlife too, I was a bit skeptical. **

**Light the Kitsune: Glad you thought it was great! Tails? We might see some more of him later actually, but not right away.**

**Werecat Rei: Oh, leopards huh? Well it's all good. You loved the chapter huh? I'm glad that you're glad too. Oh and please don't be sorry, you shouldn't have to be.**

**AshRB: Right on! You liked that much! AWESOME! Glad that you did. Anyway enjoy this next one too, I'm sure you will!**

**Raziel777: Was Raziel666 already taken? Just a guess since your name refers to Legacy of Kain I think. Oh and Mell huh? That made me laugh, but now you made me think of add in with the whole Range thing...oh and one more thing...HIT THE GONG GUYS WOOOT!**

**Teddy-the-Bear: Fate is your kinda guy? Hmm...He'll probably be back later, so we'll see. Glad that you liked him though!**

**Fang the Dragon: Yes the beginning of what though? You'll see, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Streak the Chameleon: You out of all the people that have reviewed me, are very good at guessing what happens next. Maybe you are a psychic...anyway the next one is here so enjoy! **

**Blueberry91: YES! You understood the reference! Sweet...Anyway thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoy it so much! **

**D.C.111: Glad you're back! YAY! How is the virus thing going? Just tell me sometime...anyway glad you like it so much! Thanks!**

**Delta the Hedgehog: Glad you're waiting and I'm glad you said it was great! Thanks bud, and the next one is finally here!**

**Shadlic23: Very epic huh? Cool. That is what I wanted! So thanks. **

**Ok those are done! Now for the real story! Now once again thanks for all of the reviews! Right now I'm averaging sixteen a chapter! WOOHOO! That means a lot! Which means a lot of people are enjoying this story too. Thanks as always my friends and I'll keep up the good work. Now on with the story! SHAZAM! **

**Chapter 5: The Clincher**

**Emon, Sonic's old house, 6 A.M.**

"Tails...Tails...Tails..." A blue hedgehog muttered under his breath, still sleeping soundly upon his bed.

A quick jolt of his own body awoke him. Sitting up from the bed, his emerald eyes gazed around the room wildly for a second, before stopping upon realization of where he was.

"_God my room is still a mess..." _

His room still looked the way it always did ever since the day he left. Toys scattered across the wooden floor, a video game system still under the television stand. Even his sky blue bed sheets had not been changed. Everything still strangely looked the same, the dust around the room proved the room's scarcity.

"_Mom...Dad...they never came back in here..."_

His parents were dead. Never to return to him. Sonic wiped a tear from his eye, using his white glove as a catcher.

"_They'll never know how sorry I am...I left without saying goodbye...and then they returned the favor. I just hope they can understand. And hope that maybe at least a small part of them are still proud of me...I never meant to upset them...but...I guess that's life..."_

Getting up from the bed, his feet sent creaks through the floor upon contact. Shots of pain still raged through his ankles, making the ability to walk, a painful one. Tiptoeing through his room, dodging toys and such, Sonic silently put his glove upon the dusty doorknob. Turning it, the door opened with a slow, loud creak. The hedgehog simply gritted his teeth in frustration, hoping that neither Knuckles, nor Crash would awake from the noise. Inaudible wumps could be heard as Sonic descended down the stairs to the living room.

"_Good they're still asleep..." _

Walking faster now, he held back yelps of pain as he made it into the kitchen. The blue-blur entered his feet tapping against the white tile floor. A gasp of shock still hit him as he stared at his parents corpses. Silence filled the room, only the hedgehog's breathing could be heard.

"_I know what I must do..."_

His gaze still hadn't left his parents bodies. Gripping his fists, a torrent of rage swept through him. Reality had set in. Tears flooded his emerald eyes once more, his lips began to quiver. Sonic was on the verge of completely breaking down.

"_I'll avenge you both, even if I die trying..."_

Walking over to the kitchen table, he yanked the tablecloth right off without making a sound. It had been a magic trick he had learned when he was younger. Spreading the white cloth across the floor, he walked back towards his parents. First, he picked up his mother's broken, and battered body, letting out a yelp of pain as he continued to walk with her. His wrists were just as bad as his ankles, or so it seemed. Making it back to the table cloth, he laid her down. Turning back, he went for his father to do the same. Picking him up in the same motion, he brought him over to the other side of his mother. They would lay side by side as spouses.

"_Lay side by side..." _He took his father's bloodied hand and clasped it to his mother's. _"And hand in hand..."_

Wiping more tears from his face, he began to fold the cloth. With swift silence, he wrapped it around them, making sure they were completely covered. Hoisting them both upon his shoulder, he headed for the back door at the end of the kitchen. His red sneakers cracked against the dried blood that had been spewed all across the floor, as he made his way.

Opening the door to the outside world, a cold rush of snow and wind hit him with uncontrolled ferocity.

"_It's colder than before...maybe too cold to even go out here...No! I have to do this now..."_

Biting his lip, he shut the door with one hand behind him. A low growl of pain came out as he trudged through the frozen wasteland. Stopping, he laid them down. The white cloth now unseen upon the snowy ground.

"_Now...it's time..."_

This would be the second burial in three days. Sonic knew exactly how to do this. He had done the same with Tails, two days earlier. Dashing around in a quick circle, he spin dashed through the snow creating a big enough hole for burial, in the process he created a circle of blood as well from his akles and wrists. The constant straining by the hedgehog had made his injuries unable to heal properly. Even simple techniques became painfully unnerving. Trying to ignore the pain, Sonic rushed back towards his parents. Placing them upon his shoulder again, he headed for the hole.

"_Now for the hard part..."_

Putting his parents across his back, he stretched his body across the hole. Slowly he inched his way down the hole, step by step. His body began to shake from the cold winds, and the thriving pain. A few minutes passed before he finally made it to the bottom of the crevice. Setting them down one last time, he exhaled loudly.

"_Finally they'll be at peace..."_

Kneeling down and clasping his hands, he began a prayer.

"_Mother...you are the one who bore me...you brought me into this world, and as your son I will deliver you out. May your soul find peace, may your rest be pleasant. Mother...I love you...we will meet again someday, and I only wish that you will forgive me for my faults. And Father...you were my idol...my hero...I only wished to make you happy...to make you proud...When next we meet I only wish for forgiveness and your respect...Amen..."_

A solitary tear fell from his eye, the cold froze it in mid air making it a ice pebble. A small thud could be heard as it hit his parent's bodies. Sonic shivered, as he stood back up. He had to hurry, staying out here any longer could be fatal to his health. Climbing back up the crevice he realized that going up became much easier than going down. In a little under a minute he made back up to the top. Stepping back from the hole, he took another deep breath before moving on.

"_Time to cover them up..."_

Spinning around in a circle he produced a blue tornado. Controlling it, he picked up as much snow as he could. Moving hastily, he dumped all the snow he could into the hole where his parents lied. The plan was a success, it covered the hole perfectly. The tornado died down, as he stopped spinning. Upon halting, a sigh of relief came from the hedgehog.

"_Now you both can rest..."_ The vehemence came back as he gazed at the gravesite. _"I'll kill you Robotnik! I'll do whatever it takes! I won't stop until you're dead!"_

A small choke came out, as he walked back over to the grave for one last thing. It was the hedgehog ritual, one that his father had done when his parents had died. Gripping one of his quills hard, he yanked it from his back. A loud yelp let out as the bloody quill fell into his hand. Blood dripped down his back from where the quill had been removed. Now grasping it tightly, he planted it atop the grave. A monument of his ever-loving respect.

"_It's done Mom and Dad... I guess this is goodbye now..." _

Sonic had been so caught up in the burial process he never saw the robot behind him, preparing to fire.

"_I have to get back inside...It's too c—"_

A red laser struck him hard in the back sending him crashing to the ground. The hedgehog laid upon the ground writhing in pain, spread eagled on the fallen snow. Getting up, and still feeling the effects of the laser, he turned to face the robot. Before Sonic had time to react, he was met with a metal fist to the stomach, which knocked him back further than the laser. Laying there, the hedgehog stared up at the morning sky blankly.

"_I can't fight him like this...I...I...I"_

"_Don't give up Sonic!" _Two voices rung out inside his head.

"_Mom?_ _Dad?"_

"_Yes Sonic it's us!" _His mother replied._ "We're here to say goodbye! Don't die here you can't! Fight for us! Do it for us!"_

A smile came to his face, as flakes of snow began to cover his body.

"_Ok...I'll try..."_

"_Don't try son!" _His father answered. _"Just do it for us! We both are rooting for you!"_

A sudden frown came upon his face.

"_But I'm...I'm a killer! Why would you guys care?"_

"_Sonic!" _His mother seemed shocked. _"Me and your father are still so proud of you! You are our son! We will always love you no matter what things you do! But please don't die here! You have to defeat Robotnik!"_

A weakened smirk came to the hedgehog's face.

"_All right! I'm going to do this! For both of you!"_

"_That's the spirit son!" _

"_Thanks Dad. I..I love both of you so much..."_

"_We do too Sonic! Make us proud!"_ His mother answered.

With a new found confidence, getting back up to his feet did not feel so painful. Looking ahead Sonic finally got view of what his opponent actually was.

"A penguin! You're strong for a bird!"

"Hedgehog's vital signs are rising. Mobian target is obsolete. Must eliminate."

"Obsolete? Do you know...who I am?"

The penguin rushed forward, still catching the hedgehog off guard. Sonic hated to admit it, but he still felt really woozy after the last attack. The blue-blur attempted a dodge but still got a punch to the cheek. The strike however did not knock him down. He continued to stand up, giving himself a chance to a land a homing attack.

Jumping into the air he struck. The attack still proved it's worth knocking the robot to the ground.

"Looks like you still need some improvements..." Sonic wheezed.

"Damage report. 32 torso, 11 right arm. Continuing with annihilation."

The metal penguin came at him again with an attack, but he was ready to counter this time. Despite the constant beating pain in his ankles, he met the penguin head on with a spin dash. All Sonic could remember was a hard collision, as he laid upon the snow. Getting up, he realized he was covered in oil and the quill wound he had was bleeding profusely. Looking ahead, he noticed the penguin on the ground cut cleanly in half, a mixture of oil and blood surrounded the bird bot.

"Looks like I still got it..." He smiled weakly at his victory.

"Sonic! Are you okay!"

The hedgehog turned towards the voice who yelled, it was Knuckles, a look of worry on his face.

"What Knux you worried or something?"

The echidna ran over to him. Easily noticing the blood dripping from his back, ankles, and wrists. Noticeable amounts of red scattered the ground around Sonic.

"What the hell happened?"

"I got attacked. Simple as that."

"Well yeah, but what were you doing out here at this hour anyway?"

"Look over there Knucklehead..."

The hedgehog pointed towards his bloody quill, still visible despite the falling snow.

"What the hell?"

"I buried my parents..."

"Oh..." The mere thought silenced him for a second, before he spoke again. "Don't you think you could of asked for help?"

"They're my parents Knux. I had to bury them, no one else."

"But you're seriously injured! Don't you think you should of thought things through better? Here..."

The echidna put his hand on the blue-blur's shoulder, helping him walk.

"You..." He coughed a little bit. "Don't understand Knux..."

"Don't understand what?"

Crash rushed to the other side of Sonic, both him and the echidna were now helping the hedgehog walk.

"It's a hedgehog thing, when a loved one dies the closest family member to them performs the burial."

"Yeah but what about the whole quill thing?" Knuckles questioned.

"You do that to finalize a burial. A part of you that finalizes their afterlife, it is a mutual sign of respect."

"Oh I get it now..."

"Can you guys stop helping me though...I'm fine really...I—"

A cough interrupted him from continuing on. It felt like their was a fire inside of his stomach. That punch that the robot landed hurt him a lot. Another cough, but this time blood dripped from his mouth, making noticeable red dots upon the snow.

"Oh yeah you're _real _fine...We need to get you to a hospital now!" Crash exclaimed.

"Actually I've got an idea..."

The jaguar looked at Knuckles suspiciously.

"Which is what?"

"Well I've never actually tried to do it, but I think the Master Emerald can heal injuries..."

"What?" Both the jaguar and hedgehog yelled.

"It crossed my mind, but it's very dangerous. The emerald's effects might hurt you even more if I don't do it right."

"Well we are pretty far away from a hospital Knux..." Sonic croaked. "I think we need to use it now...I'm not doing so good..."

"Fine then, but we need to go inside, it's way too cold out here right now..."

Wading through the snow, the trio made their way towards the house again.

"_I hope this works...If not Sonic going to die by my hand! I have to be careful..."_

The echidna knew he had to do this, but never doing anything of this multitude before, left him somewhat uneasy...

* * *

"Espio! Are we ever going to eat!"

"Charmy shut up! I'm really not in the mood right now..."

"Hey Vector! Tell—"

"Charmy...for five minutes could you not be yourself? FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

"Dang I'm sorry...geez..."

The bee's two companions were both not in the best of moods right now. The money that Sonic promised them, happened to counterfeit and unusable. Leaving the detectives barely any money for anything at the moment.

"What are we going to do when we get back to Station Square?"

"Easy. Find work, and make some real money." The crocodile answered.

"No..." Espio rebutted.

"What?"

"Right now we're going to find Sonic. And when I do. I'm going to put a shuriken in his head!"

The chameleon was never one to be double-crossed, no matter who did it to him.

"Calm down buddy!"

"Calm down Vector? CALM DOWN! Don't you get it? Because of that blue freak, we are all going to die starving! Frankly, he deserves whatever I'm going to give him!"

"Well actually...we really never did what he asked, so wouldn't that mean the money would be voided anyway?" The bee chimed in.

"Good point...BUT NO! He gave us the money before we ever went through with it! Which means that if we would have brought Tails back, we still wouldn't have gotten the money! Ok!"

"I still think we should get something to eat..."

If looks could kill, Charmy would have died the second Espio laid eyes on him.

"Ok fine Charmy! Let use the last of our money to feed ourselves! But if I hear one complaint out of you later about food..."

"Ok fine! I won't!"

"Good. Pick a place bee."

"I never been to Sundane before Espie..."

"AUGH! Just pick a place!"

The bee was bringing him to utter brink of insanity.

"Are there any places open this early though? I mean it's four in the morning!"

"Charmy I'm going to remove your stinger right now! IF YOU DON'T PICK SOMEWHERE!"

The bee now petrified from the thought of having his stinger removed, ran quickly off to the diner that sat before the three.

"Finally...let's follow him Vector..."

"Wait...do you hear something Espio?"

The chameleon gave the croc a confused look.

"I don't hear anything...It's probably nothing...

"Something doesn't feel right tonight..."

"Well the last time you said that we all had food poisoning, but think we're all okay this time..."

"No like something else...I don't how to explain it..."

"Vector, it's simple. We're all starving! You're just hungry some food should clear your head."

"I hope so. Let's go."

Both followed the bee hastily into diner. Ironically Vector's hunches on things were usually spot on, no matter how big or small the event. And this time would be no different. The diner was simply made, fifties style theme, nothing to expensive on the menu, nothing the Chaotix hadn't seen before. Charmy had already sat down at a booth, practically ready to order from the hungered look on his face. The chameleon and croc both sat down with him as well. All three looked at the menu gaping at choices they had. Espio knew he couldn't show the bee that he was hungry too, the last thing he wanted to hear was Charmy exclaiming that he was actually right for once.

Still examining the menus a frog waiter appeared at the table.

"How may I help you gentlemen?"

Espio opened his mouth to order but Charmy cut him off.

"Yeah I'll take the Mega Ultra Deluxe Super Hamburger Combo! And a large chocolate milkshake!"

"What! Hold on sir." The chameleon turned and gave the bee a menacing look. "Unless you want to find a new way to go to the bathroom, I suggest you order _again!_"

"I like to change my order..." Charmy spoke sadly.

"Ok then what will it be now?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take the—"

A rumbling shock began to shake the table for a second.

"What was that? A train?" Espio asked looking around franticly.

"I do not know sir, maybe it was a tr—"

Another rumble, more severe than the last. This time shaking the entire restaurant.

"No...No not tonight!" The chameleon yelled.

Now the rumbling became constant, continuing to shake everything.

"I told you Espio..." Vector yelled over the shaking. "I told you!"

"I know! I _really _need to start listening to you..."

"Hey waiter can I get my order to go?" Charmy added.

A loud crash sounded out as the door gave out. Revealing two lizard robians, blades extended from their metal arms, the Robotnik symbol clearly in view upon their chest.

"Make that really quick dude!" He yelled at the frog.

"_No...Robotnik's back? Damn it all! Looks like from the rumbling he not messing around either..."_

"Espio what should we do?" Vector asked. "Run or fight? I'd be more happy if you chose the latter..."

"We'll fight them. If we win would could get some serious cash considerations..."

"Is that all you think about is money?" The croc asked.

"Yeah? So? Being a hero to me isn't about saving lives..."

"Well anyway...let's put it to them!" Vector exclaimed.

All three stood up from the table, assuming a fighting stance.

"Three Mobian targets identified. Preparing to destroy."

The two lizards advanced quickly upon them, but they never got close. The reptiles were met with shuriken to the head deactivating them instantly.

"Dang Espio!" The bee spoke amazed at what transpired.

"I'm really not in the mood, so I rather end this quickly..."

"Apparently!"

"Let's head outside. We need to know how many we are up against."

The trio headed exited the diner quickly, shocked at what stood before them.

The city was beginning to erupt in flames, hundreds of Robians were ripping the town apart.

"Oh my god..." The bee could barely utter the words.

"Come on you two...we have to fight them..."

"Whatever you say Espio." Vector replied.

The Chaotix now stood before immense devastation, the trio knew the town had to be saved.

"I'll do whatever it takes..." The chameleon whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Please don't kill me!"

Slyke continued to stare down the grizzly bear before him. This house was just like every other one, small, run down, poor. Nothing the hare would ever think of living in himself.

The hare walked closer to his target, each step he took, the bear took a step back.

"Why are you so frightened?"

"Y-you going to kill us!"

"Well of course. But there is no reason to be scared. Think of your death as a commitment to the Robotnik Empire."

"How could you fight for him? When you're one of us!"

"That's the beauty of technology! Not everything meets the eye."

With unmatched speed, the hare appeared instantly before the grizzly. Pulling back one fist, Slyke slammed his entire arm through the bear's torso, making his hand stick through the other side. His arm covered in blood, the hare smiled wildly.

"Looks like you're still alive! Oops. I thought the blow would have killed you..." The bear was gasping for air right before his eyes. "Guess not...well no need in you suffering..."

Using his other hand, the hare flipped a pistol out from the holster on his side. Spinning the gun on his fingertips, stopping the gun's motion, he cocked it aiming for the bear's head.

"Please...don't..." The bear wheezed.

"Don't what? You're already dead."

Firing the gun, the bear's head snapped backward from the sheer force of the bullet. Blood splattered all over, the walls, the floor, everywhere. Extracting his arm from the bear's body, the grizzly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Mission accomplished!" The hare grinned.

"You killed him! You killed my father!"

A boy bear came rushing up to the hare, striking him with kicks and punches.

"Looks like I forgot some people here..."

Grabbing the boy by the neck, Slyke rose him to his face.

"Do you want to end up like your father?"

The kid simply spat in the hare's face, struggling to get out of the vice grip he was in.

"You're a fool."

Gripping his hand, Slyke crushed the kid's neck with one fatal grip. Letting go, the kid fell the floor squirming wildly, like a fish out of water.

"You people just refuse to die!"

Still having the pistol, in his other hand he fired a round into the boy's head, killing him. Quickly, he put the gun back in his holster, making a exit for the door. As he got close to the door, the hare stopped.

"Awww...someone is still here...And whoever it is crying! How sweet!"

The hare still hadn't turned around, but knew someone was behind him. Donning his pistol again, he fired blindly behind him. The sound of scream and a body hitting the floor was all he needed to hear, not looking back, Slyke exited the room.

"_Time to go the next house! There's probably more families I can wipe out! Hehehehe...this is too much fun..."_

As he made his way down the dusty street, his communication link began to ring inside his ear.

"Slyke."

"This is Robotnik. How is everything going?"

"Fine, fine. Nothing to report, everything is dying! Like lambs to the slaughter!"

"Perfect. But we still have a problem."

"Name it, I'll fix it."

"It seems three Mobians in the northern district of the town are wiping out most of our robots, and quickly at that! You need to stop them!"

"Fine, but who are these guys?"

"A crocodile, a bee, and a chameleon. They're a trio known as the Chaotix. They're fairly easy to beat, but don't underestimate them! I've had to deal with them before, and they can be tricky at times!"

"Whatever. Shouldn't be anything I can't handle! Over and out."

"Great! Thank you! Now go and kill them!"

"With pleasure master."

Turning off the commlink, the hare headed north, still grinning.

"The Chaotix huh? This will be just like old times..."

* * *

Robotnik continued to watch his computer, focusing hard on each invasion process.

"_Looks like Slyke will be okay...and from the looks of it, Lania is already under siege! Now if Glyde can just finish up there and get to Liden..."_

"You look worried master." Yellow eyes gleamed behind him.

"Oh you've arrived quicker than I expected!" The doctor turned around to face him.

"I'm pretty fast." The figure smirked. "Now what should we do next?"

"Glyde and Slyke are doing their jobs, but when they are done, we'll start with yours."

"Ok. I understand."

"Good. Now once they are done, we'll use my forces from Emon, join them up with my remaining ones, and then take down Lysus. You will lead the charge."

"Fine. Easier said than done though..."

"Have you forgot what I did to you? You are now unstoppable! You can do practically anything."

"I figured you say that."

"You've already proven yourself worthy. Killing that traitor Rouge was a good test run."

"It was, but I'm still not feeling the effects of the your stimulants. When I fought her, I noticed a change in speed mostly, but not strength. Is there anything we can do about that?"

"You are correct in your assumption my friend. You see I only gave you speed stimulants for that fight, for that is all you needed."

"So I see."

"But you will be my greatest warrior! Slyke and Glyde are both fully upgraded, but you are not. Once you are, those two will be like toys to you!"

"Hmmm...seems like fun."

"Oh it will be! I can't wait. No one will stand in my way!"

"You're right doctor..."

"I'm always right! You should know that! Now come with me. I guess it is time to finally give you all the enhancements you deserve."

"Great."

"Follow me."

The two exited the computer room, heading down a long metal hallway they walked through a door labeled 'Lab Room'. Upon entrance they both stood before a huge machine.

"What is that?"

"My newer version of the robotizer! You see the metal in your body has not fully taken over. Your bones are well still bones! This will speed up your process. In about an hour you'll be complete!"

"Complete..."

"Yes, and then you will be fully prepared to take down Lysus, by yourself if you really wanted to."

"Yeah...so it seems that way..."

"Well hop in then, and we will begin your transformation!"

"Fine by me."

The figure hopped into the stasis tube, Robotnik closed the hatch quickly.

"You'll be better than ever in no time! Now some minor sedatives will be injected into the tube, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks doctor."

"No problem. Now I'll be back within the hour to awaken you."

"Ok."

"Now I will begin the process."

Going over to a big lever by the stasis tube, he pulled it down bringing forth the start of the process.

"I'll be back later."

Exiting the room, Robotnik grinned wildly.

"_This is perfect. He shall be unbeatable at this rate! Everything has gone so well, and now spiky blue hedgehogs to mess it up!"_

Glyde, Slyke, and his newest android, Radar would make a team that no Mobians could ever dream of beating. Radar and Slyke were different from Glyde though, he had the falcon all along. The hare however,he had actually broken out of jail earlier this year, and he took control of Radar right after the bat left the gym that night. Both of them he took in and changed into his own personal killing machines. Everything was going to plan accordingly.

"_I probably should go check on Glyde too though. I need to know how he is doing..."_

Heading back towards the computer room, he immediately patched the commlink to call Glyde.

Immediately the falcon answered. His face appeared on the screen instantly.

"Yes?"

"Is everything going to plan?"

"As always. No one has stood in my way." Flames and smog could be seen behind him.

"Good. Now go and finish this town off and go to Liden! We have to make this quick!"

"Right away. I'm nearly finished here. Just a couple of more buildings need to fall..."

"Do it and move on! Now!"

"Right away."

The commlink closed instantly.

"_I hope he hurries up, he can't take too long on this. But he is the most experienced of the three. Hopefully he'll be fine."_

Fires burned brightly in the early morning across the streets of Lania. A certain falcon had caused most of the damage.

"These people are so foolish." The falcon whispered quietly.

Glyde was the polar opposite of what Slyke happened to be. The bird loved the rush of fighting, but liked to do things swiftly. The hare loved to get in one's face, and take his time. He however, was all about speed. He had been in Lania for about ten minutes and had the entire town practically decimated, he did it all by himself as well. Glyde told his men to hold off and let him do all the work. Standing before a warehouse now he prepared to fire.

Holding out his fist, his right arm transformed into a laser cannon. Quietly, he fired. The laser's sheer size brought the entire warehouse to dust and ashes.

"One more to go..."

A scanner appeared on his wrist, identifying one last building up ahead. Walking, he headed in it's direction.

"This should be easy enough..." The falcon stood before the skyscraper. "One shot would take it down. All Glyde had to do was aim for one of it's beams. I'll just—"

The scanner upon his wrist set off an instant alarm, something was heading straight for him, and at a fairly high rate of speed.

"Scanner identify incoming life form."

"Life form found. Identifying...Match found. A swallow is heading towards your location."

"Hmm...Looks like I might have a problem."

Aiming his laser in the direction of the new target, he waited for the swallow to appear.

A couple of seconds passed before a black swallow appeared before him. The bird had orange eyes that flashed with rage.

"So you are here to stop me I suppose?"

"You've destroyed my town! I won't let you go on!"

"I suggest you choose not to engage me. I'm stronger than you would ever dream of."

"I'm the same. I'm a helluva lot stronger than you would think."

"Did you have a name then? I like to keep track of such things..."

"My name is Sway."

"Well Sway if you are so intent on fighting me. Then let us begin."

"Fine by me."

Like disappearing into thin air, the swallow flew high up into the sky. Glyde was no simple android however. His scanners already detected the swallow coming behind him.

"Nice try Sway..."

Turning around quickly, he used his left arm to brace the cannon. Without hesitating, he fired multiple shots in the direction of the swallow. With ease his opponent dodged the lasers, now the black bird had an instant shot at him.

A powerful punch knocked Glyde back a couple of feet.

"_He is very strong...hmm...I have to go take out Liden though...I don't have time right now to fight him...I got an idea..."_

Firing another laser, the falcon backed away towards a building. Opening his wrist scanner again, he began to talk.

"Men. I have a problem I can't deal with right now. Come into the town, and take care of it. He only Mobian around here."

Shutting it quickly, he looked back up towards the swallow, who now was racing toward him.

"Sway I love to say and fight, but..."

"But what!" He threw a punch as he spoke. Glyde blocked it quickly.

"I have another town to destroy. We can continue this later."

Glyde landed a quick punch that landed hard against Sway's cheek, knocking the swallow to the ground.

"Until we meet again Sway..."

Pressing a quick button, Glyde disappeared into thin air.

"_Glad the doctor gave me this cloaking device..."_

Now unseen the falcon dashed away towards Liden.

"_I hope I get to fight him again...I hate it that I have to leave..."_

Sway got back up, more angry than ever.

"Where the hell did he go! Come back here you coward!"

Small rumbling could be felt beneath the swallow's feet. Looking up he could see a Robian army approaching.

"Grrreeeeeaaaattttt..."

Extracting the blades from his elbows, he prepared to fight.

"_A whole army huh? It's going to take a lot more than a army to bring me down!"_

Sent into a new dimension of pissed off, Sway rushed towards the advancing army.

"_Heh...Barks would be proud..."_

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure this will work Knux?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now just relax, like your sleeping or something..."

"Ok..."

Sonic closed his eyes as he laid upon the couch. His was still bleeding at this point and feeling light headed. The hedgehog knew he was running out of time.

"_I am really hoping this works! I never been beat up so bad in my life..."_

Knuckles pulled the Master Emerald out from behind his spines. The emerald still was small enough to fit in his hand. Placing it on Sonic's stomach, the echidna knelt down, closed his eyes and began muttering strange words.

"What is he doing?" Crash questioned.

"We'll see."

A flash of green light illuminated the entire room, the mere brightness caused Sonic and Crash to shut their eyes immediately.

Instantly coldness rushed through the blue-blur body uncontrollably. He teeth chattered from the coldness, and his eyes forced themselves open from the pure shock.

"Are you okay?" Crash yelled.

Sonic tried to speak but no words could come out, he felt as if he was frozen solid.

Knuckles rose from his kneeling position, still muttering strange words. As the echidna continued to speak the blue-blur rose slowly into air.

"_What happening to me..? I'm in the air! What the heck is going on?"_

Warmness now surged through his body causing a wonderful feel of relaxation. The rising stopped, but Sonic still floated in the air.

"Vigoratus..." Knuckles whispered softly.

Immediately Sonic fell back down on the couch, as he fell the blinding light faded away leaving the room as it once was. The hedgehog stood up quickly, scanning his body wildly.

"Knux it worked! How did you do that?"

The echidna opened his eyes, and smiled.

"That my friend is the power of the Master Emerald."

Crash finally opened his eyes, and took a look at Sonic himself.

"You obviously weren't joking around, he looks brand new!"

"So he does..."

"But Knux how did you do that to me? And what was that strange language you were muttering?"

"The language was that spoken by the ancient echidnas, as for what I did...it is kind of hard to explain..."

"Could you?"

"Not really...I wasn't sure if it was going to work at all..."

"You preformed that on me, without knowing if it would work!"

"Would you have rather died? I don't think so. Besides now that you're healed, we can go bring down Robotnik."

"We can now..." He smirked.

Sonic dashed around the room with amazing speed before reappearing back in front of Knuckles.

"Wow! I'm good as new! I owe you one Knux!"

"Yeah you really do! So anyway we need to have a plan to—"

"Please Knux! Now that I'm fixed, I was just planning on running in and taking him down myself, like the good old days..."

"Yeah right...I'm going to help you."

"Good! I need a new sidekick anyway..."

Knuckles grabbed him ferociously by the chest.

"That isn't funny. He is dead, and there is no need to make fun of him. He was a better Mobian than you ever were!"

Sonic frowned.

"It was a joke Knux. Besides I don't think Tails would have minded..."

"And why the hell is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"He came to me in a dream last night. He...he forgave me for what I did."

"No..."

"I'm telling the truth Knux! Honest!"

"I know you are...he did the same for me last night..."

"What!"

"He forgave me too..."

"What did you do to him?"

"Five years ago, he came to Angel Island, hoping to lie low there. I found him and we had a fight, in the end he defeated me and left without saying a word. I didn't even think he was innocent, I just assumed he was guilty..."

"Oh wow..."

"No wonder he forgave you...you've been stubborn before..."

Knuckles gripped him hard again.

"Watch your tongue around me hedgehog!"

"Whatever."

Knuckles let him go harshly.

"I swear do you guys have to fight everyday?" Crash intervened.

"Look Knux...I'm sorry okay? But right now we have to take Robotnik down! We can't just sit here!"

"I'm sorry too, and you're right about Robotnik, but how are we going to take him down?"

"We need to separate."

"Are you kidding? That last robot had us done for, well if it wasn't for you..."

"Crash I know it sounds crazy, but it'll keep his forces divided. It what we need to do. There is no time left! How many more towns will he invade before we stop him? The time is now!"

"Okay fine! I'll probably die, but you know at least it won't be in vain..."

"Crash you'll be fine. I doubt every robot we face we'll be just like that one earlier."

"He's right Crash. Most of them should be fairly easy."

"Ok. Let's go then."

"All right we'll decide where to go when we get out there. Let's roll!"

The trio bolted out of the house, fortunately they would not be the only ones heading for Robotnik's base of operations...

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

A scream was all Barks could manage as he continued to skid along the icy runway.

"_I forgot how to land this thing! CRAP! What am I gonna do...? Oh no..."_

Looking ahead, the traffic control tower was heading straight for him.

"_What to do? YIPE! I have to do something...wait I know!"_

The Dalmatian bailed out of the plane, despite the fact that the aircraft was going really fast.

Barks slammed against the ice fairly hard, upon him jumping out. Standing up, he checked himself for any injuries.

"Looks like I'm okay..."

A sigh of relief came out. Barks had been that scared since he went to the barber.

"Now it's time to find Sonic, and beat him senseless..."

Running as fast as he could through the snow and ice, the Dalmatian came to one of the main streets of the town.

"_Now if I were a supersonic hedgehog where would I be?"_

Silence filled the air for a second, before he heard the sound of distant voices. Quietly, he headed in the direction of the sounds. Hiding in nearby alleyway, the speakers of the voices came into view.

"Okay guys you understand?"

"_There's Sonic! I knew he would be here! But who are those other two? A jaguar and an echidna? Hmmmmm..."_

"Yeah...you'll head for the center of Robotnik's base, after I take the left side." The jaguar answered.

"And after I take the right side." The echidna chimed in.

"Good. We'll meet inside the base. Got it?"

"Yes." Both answered.

"Then let's go..."

Barks watched as the cat and echidna went their separate ways.

"_I'll follow Sonic down the center. But I'll wait here awhile until those the other two are done, then I'll follow. I've already got Sonic's scent, so it shouldn't be too hard..."_

The Dalmatian pursued in silence after the blue-blur.

* * *

"These robots aren't so hard eh Espio?"

Not really Vector, you know they're easy when Charmy is taking them down."

"True...true..."

"Hey that's not funny!"

"Oh it's just a joke Charm, were messing with ya!"

"Sure you are..."

The Chaotix had now practically destroyed all the robots in that sector of the town. Espio finished off the last one with a quick slice of his katana.

"That's the last of them guys..."

"Sweet! Can we go eat now?"

"No Charmy there are still a bunch of robots destroying the town. We have to save this place, and believe me you can eat later."

"He's right Charmy, we'll have to eat later."

"Ok..."

"Let's hurry then. We have no time to was—"

Espio was cut off by a strange sound.

"Is that...clapping?" The chameleon questioned.

"Looks like you guys did a good job on these robots, but that really doesn't mean anything...Robotnik can easily make more..."

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"It's been awhile since I last saw the Chaotix!"

Espio watched as a hare stepped forward, donning black armor, identical to Glyde's.

"Slyke the hare..."

"Yes dear Espio it's me! It's funny I thought you would be more happy to see me."

"I'd be happy to see you dead!"

"Touching. Anyway, I work for Robotnik now, and he gave me orders to exterminate all three of you. So just stand still and it'll all be over in a second..."

"Go to hell!"

Espio threw a shuriken, nailing the hare right between the eyes.

"Nice try."

The hare pulled the shuriken out of his head and stared at it for a second, before erupting in laughter.

"Oh Espio! This is rich! You're still playing with ninja toys? Puh-lease! I swore that you be done with these stupid things!"

"Shut up!"

The chameleon threw another, which landed right at Slyke's neck.

"I don't think..." He pulled the second one out of neck. "You understand what I'm capable of."

"And that is what?"

"Well I guess I'll have to tell you Espie! You see I'm an android now. None of your stupid little ninja tricks can even scratch my hardware! You're a fool to think you could ever beat me!"

"Don't get cocky! It's three on one here!"

"True, but I don't think that's going to help, considering the runt over there!" The hare pointed at Charmy.

"Whatever I'm sick of your talk! Are we going to fight or not?"

The hare brown eyes screamed with glee, as he gave a very sadistic smile.

"I thought you never ask!"

* * *

"_Here they come!" _Crash thought to himself, racing onward toward what looked like certain doom.

Holding the Silex close to his body, he raced forward seeing all ready hundreds of Robians.

"Here we go..." He whispered, as his feet struck hard against the snow.

As he got closer, Robains acknowledged his presence, activating instantly, and turning to face him.

"Mobian detected. Preparin—"

In split seconds, Crash cut three iguanas down to size with his knife, destroying them instantaneously.

"_Of course this is only the beginning..."_

As he looked on more and more robots seemed to appear. In such a endless line of them.

"_Maybe I should just head straight for the base..."_

The idea seemed reasonable enough, a small smirk came across his face as he cut through more robots.

"Never ending huh? Well they never met me!"

As quickly as he could he sliced through robot after robot, causing loads of oil and blood to be poured across the fallen snow.

"_This is really isn't so bad..."_

A loud rumble started as a robotic polar bear made it's way towards him. It looked like the one he, Sonic, and Knuckles fought earlier.

"Me and my big mouth..."

"Target sighted. Destroy."

"_I have to move quick. I have take this thing down right now, or I'm a goner..."_

Rushing forward, Crash leaped high into the air, so high and fact that he landed behind the polar bear. Without hesitation, the jaguar pierced the knife straight into the back of the bear with a quick thrust. Grasping the knife hard, he jumped upwards vertically, opening up the robot's backside completely.

"Gotcha!" He yelled happily, as he landed on his feet.

Oil began to spew all over the place, leaving noticeable black spots upon the ground.

"_Well he's done, time to just go for the base, I can't tire out here..."_

Flipping the knife to a reverse position, he dashed forward cutting down smaller robots as he flew by. Soon the huge dome base was coming clearer into view, three simple penguin bots stood guard at the huge metal door.

"Get out of my way!"

With speed only known probably by Sonic himself, a yellow blur decapitated all three robots in a simple slash. Now the door was left wide open, for him to enter.

* * *

Fortunately great minds think alike, or in this case jaguars and echidnas. Knuckles was thinking the same thing as Crash about entering base quickly as possible.

"You want some?"

A single jab sent five penguins flying through the air, the echidna's pure strength alone was caysing them to fall apart instantly.

"You guys really that good huh? Please. Give me something real to fight!"

Knuckles always had fun taunting, it was something he rarely got to do, but when given the chance, he would hop on it quickly.

"Echidna sighted. Annihilate." Five more penguins yelled in a monotone harmony.

"Bring it then!"

"_This should be enough to get Robotnik's attention. At least for Sonic to get in..."_

Running as hard as he could he threw jabs, crosses, and uppercuts, tearing through the robot forces like a hot knife through butter.

"Nothing too hard! Now to get inside the base!"

As he approached one of three gigantic metals door that led to entering the base, a polar bear guard stood watch.

"You're going down..."

Like a crimson fireball he raced towards the polar bear, who just recognized his presence.

"Echidna found. Option 1, capture."

The snow began to melt under the echidna's feet, he was preparing a Maximum Heat Knuckles attack.

"_It's better to take him out without a real fight..."_

A quick flash and the echidna had disappeared, leaving the polar bear confused to where he went.

"Echidna lost. Scanning are—"

Out of nowhere Knuckles tore through the robot, attacking him like a rabid dog. The bear fell to pieces within seconds.

"Now to get inside..."

Rushing forward, he pulled back a fist. Now within mere feet of the door, he threw a punch as hard as could. The impact left a sizable hole in the metal, just big enough for the echidna to get through.

"Perfect."

* * *

Robotnik knew he was getting too old for the mad scientist business. His once brown mustache had patches of gray. His hair was having the same results. This was the least of Robotnik's problems. His old age caused him to tire out easily, leaving him to drift off into sleeping spells quite often. This time was no different, he had fallen asleep watching the computer.

"BEEEEPBEEEEPBEEEEP!"

An alarm shocked the doctor into an awakened state of mind once again.

"Alarms! What the!"

"Sir!"

A robot wolf appeared quickly before him.

"What!"

"Two intruders have breached our compound! Orders?"

"Eliminate them! Who are they?"

"Our cameras indicated an echidna and a jaguar."

Robotnik's face showed a huge sign of worry.

"Did you say an Echidna!"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for your report. Go and destroy them."

"Yes sir."

The wolf dashed away leaving Robotnik alone in the room with a sense of uneasiness.

"_Knuckles! What the hell would he be doing here! No matter though...I have too many robots for these two! They could never beat all of them...Wait what time is it?"_

Looking at the clock, it read 6:45 A.M.

"YES! It's time to go wake him up..."

Robotnik rushed back towards the lab room as fast as he could.

"Let's see how they deal with Radar!"

* * *

Sonic watched closely as both Knuckles and Crash entered the dome.

"That should be enough time..."

Sonic looked up to the still visible moon.

"_Mom, Dad, Tails...I do this all for you..."_

Taking a deep breath he rushed straight for the base. Within seconds, a sonic boom rung out as he rushed by hundreds upon hundreds of robots. None of them were able to stop him, the blue-blur was going so fast that he none of the robots could pick him up on the scanner.

"_I'm just too fast!"_

Sonic smirked as the base came closer and closer into view. Now that his injuries were healed, he never felt better. Stopping Robotnik wouldn't be a problem this time.

The metal door was now very close, rolling into a ball Sonic prepared a spin dash. Tearing through the ice and snow, he sliced right through the cold metal. Bolts and nuts flew all over the place as Sonic rolled out of his ball. Standing up, he checked the surroundings around him.

The base was surprisingly well lit and easy to see through. Right now he was in a main hallway, with plenty of side hallways to go off into.

"This place is huge...Finding Robotnik might be harder than I thought...oh well..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic rushed down the main hallway.

"_This will be probably be the best route...Robotnik I'm going to find you..."_

The blue-blur headed off into shadows, with only one goal in mind...

* * *

Barks had always been lucky. Usually he always lucked out on bad situations and tended to get out of them unscathed. This time was no different. The Dalmatian was no speed demon, but he was able to get by all of the robots, only having to fight a couple of them, before getting inside the base himself. Upon entering, he, like Sonic, was amazed at the sheer size of the place.

"_Wow this place is nice! Looks like Robotnik took his time...but where did Sonic go? UGH! I lost his scent and there's like a million freaking hallways! This'll be like finding a needle in a haystack! But...I'm a pretty lucky guy...maybe I'll find him..."_

Taking the first hallway to the right, he headed off in pursuit of Sonic.

"_You better hope I don't find you Sonic, or you'll know why I'm called ash knuckles, and you'll learn it the hard way!"_

Pulling out his lighter, he lit his fists, as he headed down the brightly lit corridor.

* * *

Upon entering the lab room, Robotnik quickly ran and pulled the lever on the machine. He was in a huge hurry, so really didn't care if he was waking Radar up early.

The stasis tube opened quickly.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The bat opened his eyes instantly, upon waking, he hopped right out of the tube.

"What is it doctor?"

"We have intruders!"

"What!"

"You heard right! Some how they got in here!"

"Leave them to me..."

Radar walked by Robotnik quickly.'

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We don't know where they are! Come with me to computer room!"

Robotnik exited the room with extreme haste, Radar followed behind him.

"_There attacking my base! WHY! I have to stop them! Radar should be able to..."_

Both entered the computer room, new alerts had appeared on the screen.

"WHAT! Who else has entered?"

Looking upon the screen he saw a person he never hoped to ever see.

"No...not him! ANYTHING BUT HIM!"

"Who?"

"Sonic! WHY IS HE HERE?"

"I'll take him do—What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Robotnik looked at him questioningly.

"Barks..."

Robotnik looked up at the screen.

"That Dalmatian?"

"Yeah..."

"NO! There are too many people here! There's only one thing left to do..."

"Which is what?"

"I have to awaken him."

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

"No time to explain! I'll only say that you, Slyke, and Glyde aren't my only trump cards!" The bat looked extremely confounded by the answer. Not noticing, the doctor pressed a button on the computer screen, immediately connecting to another wolf robot.

"Yes sir?"

"Open stasis cell 452! NOW!"

"Right away!"

The comm-link died, Robotnik sighed a sigh of relief.

"Radar..."

"Go take care of your Dalmatian friend, he is in sector four. Knuckles and the jaguar can deal with my elite robots for now. As for Sonic I have something for him as well..."

"Yes master. I'll go kill the dog. After him who's next?"

"Go for either Knuckles or the cat. Your choice."

"Yes sir."

The bat dashed out the door quickly, before reentering the room again.

"Doctor?"

"What!"

"I think you should leave this base. If we fail..."

The doctor grinned at the suggestion.

"That is why I like you Radar! Thinking ahead!"

"Thank you master."

The bat left again quickly, heading straight for sector 4...

As he left Robotnik sat back in his chair by the desk for a second.

"_I can't believe this! Hopefully this will work out..."_

The comm-link on the computer turned back on illuminating the room with it's brightness.

"He is awake now sir? Your orders?"

"Tell him to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. He's in sector one."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and can you arrange my airship for departure? I have to leave abruptly."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you. Oh and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Send my elite units to sectors six and three, there are intruders that need to be taken care of."

"Right away!"

The comm-link faded again, leaving the doctor extremely satisfied.

"Time to head to the loading docks, I have a airship to catch."

* * *

"Intrude—"

A flaming fist cleaned the head right off of the snake robot.

"You guys sure are made of cheap parts! I mean I'm barely trying!"

Another robot appeared, a wolf with a laser cannon for his left arm.

"Oh you gonna try me too? Fine by me!"

The wolf fired but Barks ducked easy, leaving him wide open to take down the wolf.

A simple cross to the wolf's chest took him out completely, leaving the robot completely incapacitated.

"You guys are too easy! Give me a challenge! I mean I'm getting bored here..."

"You always got bored easy...'

Barks ears picked up footsteps behind him.

"That voice...Radar!"

He turned and there he stood, still dressed in his black hoodie and black cargo pants.

"Oh am I glad you're here!" He walked toward his friend. "I'm trying to find Sonic have you seen him?"

"No, I came to find you..."

"Oh...well's let go then! Let's go kick some hedgehog ass!" The dog smiled, his purple eyes hiding his rage behind him.

"We're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" He looked puzzled, as the smile faded from his face.

Radar's eyes turned blood red as he stared a hole straight through Barks.

"What the hell! Are you okay?"

"I will be..."

"And when is that?"

"When you're no longer breathing..."

* * *

Sonic deactivated more penguin robots as he headed down the main hallway. Alarms were now blaring through the base.

"_So much for stealth..."_

Two metal doors came into he view as he made his way down to the end of the hallway.

"I wonder if he's in here?"

Turning the large metal handles, he entered a gigantic room. It was obvious that this is where he made most of the Robians. Robotizers lined up and down the walls, worker robots were busying making new ones, so busy they didn't even notice that Sonic had entered.

"_So this where he makes them! I have to destroy everything in here!"_

Walking down the steps to the main floor of the room, may workers stopped as they noticed his entering.

"Intruder alert! Stop him!"

Twenty to thirty robots almost approached him instantly, all prepared to fight him.

Sonic just smirked as he prepared to take them all down.

"Guess you guys don't want me in here right?"

"Affirmative." One of them answered instantly.

"Whatever..."

Like a flash, he spun around them, before they could even notice. Using the blue tornado it threw all of the robots high up towards the ceiling. Sonic moved out of the way, as gravity brought them all down with a thunderous crash.

"Well they're taken care of...now for those robotizers..."

Rolling into a spin dash again he rolled around the room at lighting speed. As if bombs had been set off around the room, the robotizers fell to the ground one after the other. Before long Sonic had destroyed them all with incredible ease.

"Well this factory is shut down..." He spoke happily scanning the huge room. He mangled everything in the room, nothing except the lights above were still working.

"_In your face Robotnik! Heh, you think for five years of planning you could have had something that could beat me! I mean I least expected Metal Sonic by now! I mean come on! This is pathetic!"_

Just then the two doors behind him opened. Someone was had to be there.

"Looks like I'm not the onl—"

Sonic spoke while turning around. But was cut off by his own fear of who stood before him.

"Hello Faker!"

**TEN THOUSAND WORDS! BOOYA! WOOHOO! A NEW PERSONAL RECORD! YAY! **

**Ok enough yelling. But will happen to Sonic? The Chaotix? Barks? Sway? Knuckles? Crash? They're all in trouble! Dun dun dun! **

**You guys will have to find out next time! I'm going out of town tonight soI don't know when the next part of this will be updated! But it won't be too long!**

**Also VG Knight! I'm not dead! I'm still very much alive! So there you go on that!**

**Also Shadlic23 wanted me to advertise for him so here it is. If you guys like a helluva lot of villains in one story! Read the Ulitma Emerald. Shadlic23 wrote it.**

**Anyway there you guys go! Enjoy tell me what you all think!**

**Peace out and until next time guys!**

**Maverick87**


	6. Raging Fires

**You're probably wondering where I've been the last three weeks to a month! I have had things to do, mainly getting ready to go to my first semester of college! So unfortunately updates might not be anywhere near as quick anymore…School for the first time in my life has to come first…So in retrospect I apologize for being so late! Anyway let me respond to those reviews!**

**Captain Deoxys: Yeah so I just recently figured that out! But it has nothing to do with the next gen game! There will be no Silver, only Sonic and Shadow and…well all the other characters I've used. Anywho thanks for your review.**

**Delta the Hedgehog: Yeah Metal Sonic crossed my mind, but I went with Shadow for an extra surprise. It looks like it worked, cause I caught you off guard and all. Anywho thanks again!**

**Playstation14: Too long eh? Yeah I totally agree. This one still might be somewhat long, but from then on I'll try to keep them short. I'll try my best. Oh and character balance it was a thing I really have tried to work on. It's tough enough as it is! But you know it ain't too bad.**

**Shadic23: I'M REALLY SORRY! UGH! Man my bad, my bad…Glad you liked it, but from now on I'll try to keep names written correctly.**

**Sonic Candy: You're idea from Mean Green has given me an idea to put in that story, you'll have to see though. Glad you liked all the plot twists, and the Eggman has officially cracked is a good quote by the way, hey I might use it…SEE? YOU GAVE ME ANOTHER IDEA! You're good.**

**Blue Mage Quartet: Good question on Barks! Even I don't know! I have got a couple of ideas, we'll see which one I go with! Everything turning out all right? Yeah perhaps, you'll have to see on that as well!**

**Werecat Rei: Yeah he is in trouble! Barks that is! Radar? Poor? Please. He is a destructive android hell bent on destroying everything in his path! He's very far from poor.**

**Raziel777: Had a feeling about Shadow eh? Yeah, I kept looking for a place to throw him into, and that last chapter I finally found it! So yay for me! Oh and not from Legacy of Kain? Guessed wrong I guess! Anywho thanks for telling me I rock, I needed that badly.**

**Joe Stalin: YES! I knew you'd like it! And now I'm smiling because you did! Oh and on Barks dying? You'll see soon! Soon the poochie's fate will be decided! Dun dun dun! Thanks again!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Favorite! SWEET! Thanks! This one hopefully will be even better!**

**13Storytellers: 1. I understand! I kinda of pushed myself over the edge on chapter four, so I felt I had to do even more for chapter five! Sorry, I'll tone it down. 2. Yes! I know! I'm so glad too! Shadow is a secret fave of mine! So I'm glad I get to use him! 3. It's all good! Not everything can be a mystery! Some things have to be obvious. 4. Slow it down! That I will also do! Well thanks to college and other things! So yeah don't worry! 5. Android fight! WOOHOO! I'm just excited as you! I had that planned for awhile! Glad you're still liking it! Thanks!**

**Blueberry91: I'm a machine huh? Yeah at least for these last couple of chapters! Geez I'm hoping they won't all be too long!**

**Kilo1044: It's all good! Yeah Radar being an android is pretty cool, it was something I really wanted to do with this story! And for quill count Sonic currently has them all again! YAY! Well only because he was healed by Knux. Anywho thanks! And keep reading!**

**AshRB: Lost! I love that show a lot! Thanks for the huge compliment! Also Angel Tails might or might not…I'm not really sure…We'll have to see! And Barks' fate will be determined in this one!**

**Scrappy Hater: You're right, right after Radar left the gym that night, he was captured. Also regarding Mean Green, I'm not sure yet, I'm still working on it, but the update will be sometime soon! So sorry to keep you waiting on that! But it will be soon.**

**Rycr: Wow thanks a lot! It's good to know people can read the first one and still keep going! Oh and you know who it was at the end! It's just too obvious! Anywho thanks for your review!**

**Fang the Dragon: Sonic…still has problems he has to deal with. You'll have to see though! Oh and Shadow an android? Well he might be, he might not be…Oh and thanks for putting my stories in your profile! That was really awesome of you! Thanks!**

**Streak the Chameleon: It's all good! And yes Shadow is the secret weapon! YAY! Glad you like! Very glad you like!**

**KJ: That's it? COOL! I silenced KJ! Never thought I could do that to somebody!**

**D.C.111: To say who is speaking! Good call and sorry about that! I'll try to clean that up! And yes! A lot of mass chaos! WOOHOO!**

**All right I answered all of your questions! Twenty reviews again though…it sure is a lot…but oh well it least people like it! Anyway in the words of Joe Stalin, let's light this candle!**

**Chapter 6: Raging Fires **

**Sundane 7:00 A.M. Main City Street.**

A shuriken flew hard and fast through the dusty, unclean air of Sundane, the air so dirty that the projectile literately cut it in half. The city lately had been suffering huge pollution problems, due mainly to new power plants being set up, these actions made breathing a daunting feat within itself. The buildings, or what was left of them, would have shown signs of dirtiness and unkempt living conditions, but anyone watching might the say the fire was positive thing. The buildings would be demolished and the town could start over again. Unfortunately, the rising smoke towards the sky was going to make living here much more unpleasant.

A certain chameleon could have cared less about the environment at the moment. An old nemesis had returned, one he was not to fond of. His name was Slyke the Hare. A convict and most of all, a deadly serial killer. The rumors of things he did to victims were labeled as 'unimaginable' by most criminal historians. He was considered one of the most dangerous Mobians on the planet. The Chaotix got lucky enough last time to actually defeat him.

"So are we going to get real here or not?" The hare grinned as he pulled his pistol out from the holster on his right thigh. Cocking it once, he gave an evil wink, while tilting his head to the side to avoid the projectile.

For the first time in a long time, Espio returned the grin.

"Sure! Killing you will be enough payment for me…" The chameleon spoke harshly.

"It's always about money isn't it Espio? Well let me tell you, that this time I'll make sure to win!" Slyke spoke, anger hinting through his low voice.

"You said that last time and guess what happened? You _lost_! So frankly I don't think you are going to do anything!"

"Big words for a guy whose skin is purple!" The hare laughed.

"I'd watch your tongue!" Espio mused, pulling out his katana from behind his back. The sword looked standard having a bright orange gleam thanks to the surrounding fires. Pointing at the hare, he smiled for the second time. "Don't give me a reason to cut it out!"

"Whatever!"

Immediately the hare rushed towards Espio. Slyke's large feet made quaking footsteps as he came closer. With the metal parts in his body, he sounded like a freight train coming towards him.

"Watch out Espio!" Charmy yelled.

The chameleon nodded in assurance, moving his left foot slightly back.

"Bye bye Lizard!" The hare yelled, his eyes flashing immense rage. Which were now blood red, in contrary to their normal chocolate brown.

The hare threw a left hook followed by a right cross, both Espio dodged nonchalantly.

"For an android you're not faring too well…"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

The hare continued to strike toward his foe. Every hit missing it's mark by mere inches.

"You stupid lizard! Why can't you stand still!" He continued punching rapidly.

"Please! You really think I'm going to let you hit me?" Espio spoke while dodging each strike.

"YES!" The hare threw a surprise kick, sending the ninja to the ground.

"Thought you were never going to hit me!" The chameleon smiled as he stood up slowly, dusting the dirt off of his body.

"I'm a lot better than you think! Am I right, or am I?"

"You're still nothing…" Espio mused.

"_Ugh who am I kidding? Another one of those strikes and I'm done! I've got to stay loose…but how can I hurt the guy? He's made completely of metal! Guess I'll have to find a way…"_

"The last time we fought you didn't have such a mouth on you!"

"Things have changed."

"Apparently!" The hare grinned. His eyes turning back to it's normal color. "Well no matter, you'll be dead soon anyway!" He yelled sadistically.

"Whatever you say!"

Espio rushed forward kicking sand up everywhere around him, creating a smokescreen. He had become unseen to the naked eye.

"You do know that I'm an android right? I can see you no matter where you go!"

Spinning his pistol through his fingers, he fired rapidly into the encasing dust.

"Just die Espio!"

In mere seconds the hare had fired his entire clip into the dusty screen. The wind picked up causing the screen to dissipate. As it finally cleared it revealed, no one.

"Where the hell did you g—" Slyke was cut off, literally by the sound of a sword striking hard across his back.

Espio delivered the slice with all the strength he could, the strike left a noticeable indention along the hare's back. Slowly, blood began to drip down leaving the once clean, shiny metal with a crimson stain.

Slyke grunted loudly, his yell echoing off the buildings that surrounded them.

"So you are still somewhat organic…"

The hare turned around and faced his opponent, his eyes once again bloody red.

"Damn you! You and Robotnik!"

"Hmm? So you are not under his complete control?" Espio grinned.

"It was my _choice_." The mammal answered coldly.

"Well it looks like you made the wrong one…" The chameleon retorted sarcastically.

"THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!" He yelled even louder.

Reloading in the flash of an instant, Slyke unloaded once more at his ninja foe.

"Eat this lizard!"

Bullets began to fly hard at the chameleon, but like magic he deflected them with his drawn kantana. Thus making each bullet miss its intended target.

"Is that all you rely on Slyke? Your gun?"

"GO TO HELL!"

Still firing the hare rushed with increased speed right at Espio. Unable to get away Slyke created a mismatch between the two.

"_This is going to hurt…a lot…"_

The punch landed right between his eyes sending the chameleon flying into the ground once again.

"How'd you like them apples?" The hare laughed evilly.

"I'm…I'm not much of a fruit person…" The chameleon wheezed, now on his knees from the blow.

"Very funny!" The hare raged as he rushed toward him again, this time landing a kick straight to Espio's gut.

The ninja rolled a couple of times on the ground from the strike. The attack struck so hard it was leaving his vision blurry, as he now stared upward to the night sky.

Continuing to look at the stars, his glazed view was interrupted by Slyke.

"Don't worry my friend! You'll be there soon! The hare grinned wildly still.

Espio suddenly was picked up by his chest. Wheezing, he stared into his opponent's deadly eyes.

"Look Espie it's been fun, but now you go join the rest of your family! After all it's only noble of me to reunite them with you." Slyke spoke sarcastically.

"Go…to…Hell!" Espio retorted.

"I'm pretty sure it's called Mell, but I'm not one for religion. Besides you'll be going there first…"

"Espio we're coming to help!" Vector yelled from across the way.

"Don't…don't help me…" The chameleon coughed.

"What? Why not?" Charmy chimed in.

"Just don't!"

The alligator nodded slightly, before backing away from the fight.

"Good boy Vector! I'll deal with you in a second!" Slyke now placed his pistol right on Espio's head. "Any last words?"

"………."

"Fine by me! I'll give you recognition though for being so honorable, you're at _least_ a true ninja. I mea—"

Slyke suddenly dropped Espio to the ground, unable to say anything. Green foam began to spew from the android's mouth as he fell to his knees coughing and sputtering.

"What…the?" He spoke through painful coughs.

Espio got up quickly grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't understand do you?"

"Under…stand…what?" Slyke choked

"My blade was poisoned you fool! It's called a Mobian cocktail. In about a couple of more minutes, all your internal organs will dissolve from inside you. Pretty painful, but at least fun to watch."

"Damn…you…"

"Go ahead and curse my name!" Espio laughed. "It doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon."

The hare continued to cough up green foam upon the ground.

"Good job Espio!" Both Vector and Charmy cheered as they came near him.

"Thanks guys…How much you'll think will net for this?" The ninja asked his two associates.

"At least enough to order what I want to order!" Charmy yelled.

"We can only hope for _that _much!" Vector replied grinning.

The three all laughed, but stopped when a certain hare was laughing with them.

"Something funny Slyke? Because if I were you I'd be pretty upset…" Espio replied.

"You three are all going to die! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh and how is that?" Vector questioned.

"Well I guess I tell you, since this will be your final resting place! As of right now I'm self destructing which means…"

"You stupid rabbit! You're going to kill us all!"

"You'll all be dead in one and a half minutes! Hope you guys can run fast! And since there will be no remains of this town, you guys won't get paid! I'm such a genius…" The hare laughed weakly.

"That is unless we disarm the bomb inside you!" Vector retorted.

"Right now gator that is physically impossible! I'd like to see you guys try!"

"Let's just get out of here guys! Killing him was enough!"

The chameleon grabbed both his comrades and took off toward the exits of the town. The trio could still here the hare's maniacal laughing as they disappeared into the distance.

Espio ran faster than he ever had before, buildings, the fires, even the ground beneath him had become a huge blur.

''_I think I can get out of here before the bomb goes of f, of course I would have already been gone if weren't for Vector and Charmy…oh well no matter…I can see the exits…"_

The gates at the northern entrance to the town were big and metal. Construction had started awhile back to create a barrier around the town to prevent attacks. Only the northern sector had been finished, but it was too late now to get to any of the other exits in time; they had to leave here. Unfortunately the gate was too big for himself to jump over himself and too strong for Vector to break through them. The chameleon knew there was only one way to get over the barrier that was closely approaching them.

"Charmy! You gotta fly us over those gates!"

"Are you kidding? There's no way Espio! You guys are way too heavy!"

"Too bad! You're going to have to do something! Either get us over or die!"

The adolescent bee looked upset at the mention.

"W-what if I can't do it Espio?"

"What if my mom was monkey? It doesn't matter! You're getting us over that gate!" Espio boomed with authority.

The chameleon skidded to a stop creating a huge cloud of dust due to the immense speed.

"Okay Charmy...Let's get out of here..."

The bee gulped. The gate was higher than he ever could have imagined, plus the fact that he to carry both his friends up it.

"Okay..." The bee whispered before taking a huge breath. "Let's leave..." His voice cracked on the last word. Charmy was scared out of his mind.

The insect jumped into the air quickly, where Espio grabbed his ankles.

"Now lift me up, so Vector can grab my legs..."

Flapping his wings harder the bee pulled upward allowing Vector to attach himself to his chameleon friend.

"Now let's move. Hurry." Espio spoke calmly

Charmy nodded and began to pull upward. Seconds felt like minutes as he got closer to the top. Sweat began to stream down Charmy's face, he was no weight lifter, and lifting both his friends was taking everything he had.

"A-almost there guys!"

"Great just keep going bud!" Vector encouraged him.

A loud boom could be heard. Espio looked back, letting out a silent gasp at what was approaching them. A tsunami of fire was heading straight for them.

"CHARMY HURRY NOW!"

Espio's cool demeanor had completely left him now, his yellow eyes portrayed huge amounts of fear. Dying here was something he _really _hadn't hoped for.

The fires raced closer and closer to the trio's location. Charmy could now see over the top of the huge gate.

"We're going to die here..." Espio whispered. The wave of fire was now merely feet away.

"Hold on guys!" Charmy yelled out in desperation.

Using every bit of strength he had left, the bee flipped in mid-air catapulting Vector and Espio over the gate.

"What the hell!" Espio looked back to see Charmy hanging on to the edge of the gate by one glove.

"Goodbye..."

"Charmy pull yourself up! Do something!" Espio yelled, as he began his descent to the ground, no longer able to see him.

The bee tried but was too tired to move, he used all the energy he could getting them over the top.

"_It's over...but at least...at least I didn't let them down..."_

Charmy just closed his eyes as the fires drew closer

Espio hit the ground hard, but scrambled to his feet, only to watch as the fires rose high over the gate.

The chameleon just stood there with his mouth open in shock. Vector stood by him, speechless as well.

"He's gone..."

**Ok I'm done for now. Now I know this chapter was short, but what I'm going to do is separate the chapters into I guess character sections, instead of all in one chapter! So that will make chapters shorter, easier to write, and quicker to update. So if that is not okay tell me! I'll see what I can do, it's just that college is hard to balance with writing so I apologize...**

**The next chapter should be a Barks vs. Radar, and Shadow vs. Sonic chapter. Sway, Crash, and Knuckles will be somewhat in the chapter after that. You'll see though! I'll make it good I promise! Anyway hope you guys like and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Also this chapter really made want to do a story on Charmy...but I know a lot of people hate his guts so we'll see, but tell me if you think that would be a good idea or not! You're all entitled to your opinion so be honest!**


	7. Relapses

**Here I go again with the updating! YAY? Right? This is a good thing…I think…No matter! I'm just going to start the story now! Well at least after the responses…**

**Kilo1044: It's all good, but did Charmy die? I'll leave that up to you…**

**Raziel777: Sorry about killing him, it just seemed right at the time…Anywho glad you liked it and there will be a Mell segment soon…hehehehehehe!**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yay for Espio! I know right? I like him as well. Anyway take your time on Crimson Blood! I'm in no hurry!**

**Blueberry91: Cool you made it easy thanks!**

**TigerofTheSpear: LOL! We'll have to see about that…good idea though…actually you might have given me a very good idea…**

**KJ: Love it when I do that to you! Thanks!**

**Sonic Candy: Thanks, and all my stories are dark for the most part, so sorry about the death so much, but Charmy may not be dead….dun dun dun!**

**Warecat Rei: Thanks! And yes I killed Slyke…There just didn't seem to be a big need for him... **

**Blue Mage Quartet: Yes you're right! Slyke did kill them. And sorry about Charmy…**

**Fang the Dragon: Tails! HE'S DEAD! NO just kidding, but he'll be around soon…**

**Joe Stalin: Glad you reviewed! Thanks and yeah sorry about these late updates, college can be tough…Also good luck on the Legion! I'm looking forward to it!**

**13Storytellers: I'm guessing this is big bro right? Anywho Radar you'll just have to see on…and the Charmy won't be around for a long time. I've still got other stories to finish…**

**D.C.111: Yeah good question! Is he really dead? You'll have to see! And thanks for saying the Charmy idea was good! I'll see what I can do!**

**Ok that is it for those! Now a special thanks goes out D.C.111, Streak the Chameleon, and Fang the Dragon! You guys put my stories in your profiles! Thanks for the advertising! I'll pay you guys ummm…sometime…Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: Relapses**

**Robotnik's Main Northern Base, 8:00 A.M.**

"No longer breathing! What the hell do you mean?" Barks the Dalmatian questioned. His purple eyes looked puzzled and confused.

"_You _idiot! You know why I'm here! And you know what I'm going to do!" A sadistic grin appeared on Radar's face. His once kind yellowish eyes were now a bloody crimson. "I only have one mission…" He put his hand outward gripping it into a fist. "To destroy anyone stands in my way! And you have the pleasure, my dear Barks, of being my first kill!"

"Radar…" Barks face looked extremely upset. "What…What happened to you?"

The bat's eyes faded back to yellow as he broke out into laughter.

"You don't get it do you?" He spoke demonically. "Of course you were never really that smart…But if you must know! I am now…" Radar blinked flashing his eyes back to blood red. "Complete!"

"Complete an—"

"And what do I mean by that? You're simple mind is so easy to dissect! I can literally predict what you're going to say next! But let me get to the point! I work for Robotnik now!"

"No!" Barks interjected. "Tell me that isn't true damn it!"

The bat closed his eyes, and clasped his hands as if in prayer.

"Metal and flesh bonded as one…" The bat spoke in a daze.

"NO!" The Dalmatian yelled in extreme rage.

"I am the perfect warrior. I am…evolution…"

"You…you can't be Radar! There's just no way!"

The yelling made Radar refocus and open his eyes.

"Oh I am him my friend! Only better!" Radar retorted evilly.

"This is bullshit! The _real _Radar would never given himself in to Robotnik! This isn't like you!" Barks pleaded.

"Oh please! Don't try to reason with me! I am what every Mobian only dreams of achieving!"

"To be a mind controlled drone under the control of Robotnik! Why would you want that? Wouldn't you rather be free?"

Radar grabbed his head in pain. His eyes flashed from red to yellow then back to red.

"_I've just got to keep talking to him! Maybe if I work his emotions long enough…I can break him free of Robotnik's grasp!"_ Barks thought intently.

"I-I rather h-have you DEAD!" The android screamed from the pain.

"It doesn't have to be like this Radar! We don't have to fight here!"

"SHUT UP!"

The bat sprinted forward, his feet pounded against the metal floor, making loud clangs that reverberated off the walls. The android moved quick, quicker than any Mobian Barks had ever seen, so quick in fact, that he did not even see the punch coming. A hard metal fist banged hard against the Dalmatian's temple.

"ERK!" The dog yelped in pain.

The attack left him blurry causing him to see double of his opponent, who now had backed away from him several feet.

Radar burst out in maniacal laughter.

"Stupid dog! Don't you realize this fight is already over?" The bat yelled with extreme rage.

Barks slowly regained his focus, putting his fists up in a defensive position.

"I may be stubborn Radar! But I don't _ever _quit!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"And your death will be the result!"

"It may be...but you are forgetting something..."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Radar questioned, grinning like a feral whom had just caught his prey.

"I'm all you got left!"

The smiled faded instantly from the android's face. The comment seemed to take the wind right out of his sails. Radar's yellow eyes reappeared again, the bat looked more calm than ever before, but still looked agitated.

"If your expecting me to break than think again." He stated calmly.

The bat rushed forward again, but this time with an uppercut. Barks wove back making Radar swing at air.

"You don't hav—" Barks pleaded but was cut off.

"I have to! You don't understand! This is my life now!" The bat's voice seemed back to normal, but hints of fear coursed through his words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The Dalmatian backed off with a puzzled look.

The bat ran forward, faster this time, throwing a hard punch to Barks' gut. Radar paused as he kept his fist embedded in his opponent's gut.

"I am bound to his will. I cannot escape him." The bat spoke sadly withdrawing his fist.

"W-what?" The Dalmatian wheezed, now crouched on one knee, his fists still held in defensive stance.

"You'll never know!" His eyes turned back to red.

"Why not!" Barks raged.

The bet replied with a swift kick to the dog's neck causing him to roll hard against the metal floor. Surprisingly, Barks got up quickly from the attack.

"You're very persistent!" Radar's eyes once again blood red, and the sadistic grin from before had returned.

Barks spat at the ground breathing heavily, his purple eyes raged with determination.

"What is wrong with him? When his eyes are red he's this...psychopath! But when they're yellow he acts as if he is back to normal...What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I still don't know why you haven't given up yet! I am breathing, living, speaking perfection!" He laughed evilly, not noticing that his opponent was actually rushing towards him.

"Perfection my ass!"

The bat opened his eyes only to see a flame heading straight for his face.

"Wha—"

The hit landed right between his eyes, causing him to stumble back quite a bit. Grabbing his forehead, Radar looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Lucky sho—"

Another burning fist landed, this time an uppercut to the chin, and for the first time it knocked him off his feet. Radar's body made a gigantic clanging sound as he hit the metal floor.

"I'm not lucky Radar! You've all of people should know that!"

Black marks could easily be seen across the android's face as he rose back up; his red eyes staring a hole right through his opponent.

"SHUT UP!"

Rushing forward, Radar unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. Barks walked backward slowly, dodging every attack.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL?" Radar raged still trying to hit him.

Blocking a kick, Barks now had the bat's left ankle in his grip. Without hesitation, Radar used his other leg to try and land a kick on his opponent's face. The Dalmatian ducked the kick causing Radar to land on the ground. The Dalmatian took the advantage and jumped upon the android's back clasping his hands around Radar's neck.

"If you aren't going..." Tears appeared in his face. "To stop this Radar! Then I will!"

Barks knew now he was going to be alone now. Everyone he ever cared about was now dead, or in Radar's case, dead to him.

"_I have to let this go now...I'm sorry Radar..."_

The bat began to cough loudly, the strangle hold upon him was tight, and the smoke from Barks' fists were making it hard for him to breathe.

"P-please.." The bat wheezed, muffled by the ground. "I-I'm sorr—sorry I-I c-can't control t-this..." Radar coughed loudly as his eyes turned yellow again.

"_I can't do this! I just can't!"_

Barks let go of his strangle hold slowly and backed away.

"Radar! I...I'm sorry!"

The bat rose to his feet still gasping for air a little, sadly he stared into Barks' own melancholy stricken eyes .

"I'm sorry t-too it's just that..." He took a couple of steps forward, his hoodie covered his face. "YOU'RE A FOOL!"

Running at amazing velocity, he now had Barks exactly where he wanted him.

"IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU! FRIEND!"

The last thing Barks remembered was the eyes. The crimson eyes, then nothing but black.

Radar laughed loudly as he stared at Barks' unconscious body.

"Hahahahahaha! Emotions are for the weak!" He noticed the dog was still breathing. "Well it looks like I'm not done yet..."

Kneeling down by Barks' head he pulled back his fist to finish the job.

"This is goodbye!"

"Radar stop!"

The bat closed his eyes, putting his hand down slowly.

"Yes Doctor?"

Robotnik was talking to him via a communication link.

"Do not kill him. Leave him where he lies! You are to come with me to the hangar!"

"I'm not done here…"

"You are for now! I need you for protection! Glyde is still in Liden. You have to be my bodyguard! Do you understand?" Robotnik spoke fiercely, as if a father speaking to a child.

Radar sighed in defeat, but understood the order.

"Yes. Right away."

Getting he zoomed off through darkened halls, heading straight for Dr. Robotnik and the hangar...

* * *

"S-shadow!" Sonic's voice echoed off the hollowed walls of the gigantic metal room. "But you're supposed to be dead!"

"That is where you're wrong _faker_!" The ebony hedgehog spat, especially on the last word.

"How? How did you? You fell from the ARK!" Sonic continued to speak in disbelieve.

"Did you really not believe me when I said I was the _Ultimate Life form_? I survived the fall."

"Well it looks like I did underestimate you, but that doesn't explain everything! It has been a long time Shadow!" Sonic chuckled to himself a second, before regaining his composure. "Where have you been the last…oh I don't know…eight years!"

"I've been in a comatose state for the last eight years. I just awoke." He spoke simply.

"Oh man! Looks like the doctor did his homework this time!" The cerulean hedgehog smirked. I mean, so far he has pulled out every stop to win this time, and apparently now he has _you_ under control? When will the madness end? It just seems to be getting better and better!"

"I do not understand what you're saying. I am under no one's control faker!" Shadow suddenly raged.

"Wait! You're not fighting for Robotnik? Why not?" The blue-blur questioned.

"Would rather have me fight for him?"

"Uhh…no. Not really." Sonic spoke still grinning a little.

"Good. I have no intentions of fighting for him again."

"YESSSS!" The hedgehog spoke with glee. "You know for a second I thought we were gonna have to fight each other! Tha—"

"Who said we weren't going to fight each other?" Shadow cut him off quickly.

"What? But why should we fight? No one is making you!"

"Sonic, to be frank, I hate you." He growled with venom dripping from every word.

"You…hate me? What the hell did I do?" Sonic asked, a perplexed look donned his face.

"You know exactly what you did!" Shadow yelled.

"Which is what!" He yelled back. "It has been eight freaking years since I last saw you! Whatever I _did_, I don't remember all right?"

"Then let me refresh you! When we fought the biolizard, we both used the Chaos Emeralds to fight him. You remember that right?"

"Yeah so?" Sonic replied in a bored manner.

"Well I'm sure you found rather convenient didn't you? Funny how I ran out of energy, while you continued to go on! You knew what you were doing! You made sure to use as much Chaos energy as you could! Leaving none for me! You let me fall to the atmosphere! You let me die! Well Sonic, your murder attempt failed!"

"……….."

Sonic was speechless, he now remembered that day all too clearly.

"Shadow…I…" The blue hedgehog's ears drooped downward, he didn't know what to say.

"You what?" He replied fiercely.

"Your right…I did…try to kill you…"

"I always knew you did. Especially those last words you said to me! Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog…that sadistic look on your face! You make me sick!"

"I'll be honest Shadow." Sonic said closing his eyes. "I couldn't stand you back then…I didn't want an equal. I thought there should be only one super-sonic hedgehog. Me…"

"But your plan has hit a snag this time! And now I can have my revenge!" Shadow's crimson eyes were filled with hatred.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled opening his eyes now, staring deep into Shadow's own.

"What faker? What?"

"I'm sorry for what happened back then. I am trying to change. That's all I can say."

"It still doesn't change anything."

"I know." Sonic sighed loudly, stretching his arms outward in a "V" motion. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's."

Shadow quickly dashed forward throwing a quick jab for Sonic's face. The blue hedgehog made dodging look simple as he pedaled backward away from the strike. Shadow continued to run with him, striking outlandishly at his opponent. Sonic still counted each hit with a weave or a quick step backward, but he knew he was getting closer to the back walls of the room. A quick glance made the blue-blur realize he was a lot closer than he thought, an idea quickly formed in his head.

Performing a back flip, Sonic was able to quick triangle jump over Shadow's impeding advance.

Shadow turned around in one swift motion, noticing his opponent had already resumed his fighting stance.

"_Hmm? No taunts or insults this time…that's not like him at all…why do I care?"_ The ebony hedgehog thought.

Shadow dashed forward extremely hard again, this time releasing a sonic boom that echoed off the walls. In a split second he was already back on the offensive. Releasing a cross this time, Sonic, surprisingly, blocked it with his own hand. Using the other hand, Shadow attacked, only to receive the same result again. Both hedgehogs growled in struggle. Neither knew who was stronger or had more endurance, it was a standoff of unknown proportion.

"You deserve this faker!" Shadow yelled through gritted teeth.

"I never said I didn't…" Sonic replied morosely, surprising the ebony hedgehog.

Breaking the standoff, Shadow landed a swift kick to Sonic's stomach, sending him rolling to the ground. Shadow proceeded to advance but before he could get his hands on the fallen hedgehog, a blue wind stuck him hard knocking him backward. Shadow got up quickly, dusting off his black fur only to see Sonic now on his own offensive.

Shadow took off in the opposite direction creating a chase across the gigantic metal factory room. The chase became intense due to all the debris Sonic had created from destroying the robotizers from before. Dodging debris after debris Sonic slowly gained on his equal. Finally within striking distance, Sonic tackled him causing them to both roll across the floor kicking and punching at one another. Shadow was able to quickly get the pin on Sonic, giving the ebony hedgehog the opportunity to hit him freely.

"Take this faker!"

A powerful punch slammed into Sonic's cheek causing the hedgehog to yell out in pain. Shadow then landed one after the other, causing multiple screams and yelps to come out. A final punch landed right under Sonic's eye, before Shadow stopped his assault. The ebony hedgehog was now breathing extremely hard, as was his counterpart.

"I am better…than you are Sonic…" He wheezed.

"I've had worse…" Sonic whispered.

Sonic suddenly was able to get his legs free, using the opportunity, he thrust both of his legs into Shadow's abdomen. The black-blur rolled off quickly, coughing and sputtering loudly.

Dashing over Sonic performed a blue tornado again causing Shadow to fly up towards the fairly tall ceiling.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as yellow energy coursed its way through the strong winds, Sonic was able to barely dodge the bolt before it struck him.

The wind died down causing Shadow to land back upon the ground. Once again both hedgehogs surged towards each other, flurries of punches and kicks thrown. Each strike was practically unseen by the naked eye.

Sonic landed a hard jab to Shadow's chin, then a kick to his abdomen once more, causing the ebony hedgehog to fall to one knee. Sonic pulled back his fist to strike again, but Shadow already recovered, leaving him wide open for multiple punches and kicks from his opponent. The blue-blur fell hard to the ground.

Like Shadow just before, Sonic too was quick to his feet, and once more both went into another deadlock.

"I'm going to…beat you faker, if it is the last thing I do!"

"……."

Shadow gave a hard head butt sending Sonic back to the ground once again. Multiples bruises could be seen on his face from where Shadow had hit him from before.

"I'm surprised you had the guts Sonic! You always seemed like the goody two-shoes type."

"I'm no goody-goody Shad. Frankly, you wouldn't even know!" Sonic now looked enraged by the comment, as if some inner feeling had emerged.

"I highly doubt that!"

Sonic slowly got his feet, holding his head in pain.

"_I don't think I can beat him…this looks like a stalemate…"_

"_We both know you can beat him! Why give up so easily? Or are you still weak after all this time?"_

"_No…I got rid of you! You're not real!"_

"_Of course I am! You really think you got rid of me? I've been waiting this whole time to reemerge! Soon we will be one again!" _The evil voice boomed through his mind.

Sonic closed his eyes for a second, low growls emitting from his mouth.

"I won't let you do this again!" The blue hedgehog yelled in rage.

"What are you talking about faker!"

"_I'm stronger than before!" _Sonic thought. _"You're nothing to me now!"_

There was no answer from inside him, for now the voice appeared to be gone.

"Nothing Shadow. Let's just finish this!"

"Thought you never ask!"

Just then a loud alarm rang through the entire base.

A robotic voice crackled over the intercom system spread throughout the base.

"Hangar fully opened. Preparing for takeoff."

"No! Robotnik is getting away!" He looked at Shadow intently. "We'll have to finish this some other time."

"What! You're not leaving!" Shadow yelled.

"Already am." Sonic stated simply before dashing towards the exits of the room.

Shadow thought about pursuing, but just let him go.

"_Let him settle the score! But I'll get him eventually! When he least expects it…he'll be mine…"_

**Yay! Done again! Hope you guys like!**


	8. Some Like It Hot

**All right I know I'm really late on the update for Road to Redemption! So I apologize! Mainly I some exams and such, so that is the real reason why. Not let me respond to those awesome reviews!**

**Matn90: A new REVIEWER? HIT THE GONG! FOR THE NEW REVIEWER! Glad to know there are others who like this thing! Thanks for the kind words!**

**Kilo1044: Oh? Left you speechless eh? Cool. Speaking of you Kilo, I really need to read more of your story! Hopefully I can find the time soon! **

**13Storytellers: OH? Sorry! I know sometimes I cliffhanger a little too much! But hopefully this chapter will set some more things straight.**

**Sonic Candy: This last chapter wasn't there to make Sonic a jerk. I brought it across to prove that Sonic still has problems he has to kink out. That is what I was trying to convey! Anyway I am sorry too that I made Shadow talk like that, but I like it so much! Anyway thanks for your kind words, and always I will keep up the bad, as in good work!**

**Blue Mage Quartet: First off, Sonic did try to kill him! OMG! No really it was back when Sonic was…how should I put it? Insane? I'll probably will do a dream or flashback sequence sometime soon explaining it better. Oh and with Radar you'll have to see…**

**Playstation14: See? SEE? I'm replying to your review! Anyway sorry about that last time! Hopefully it will not happen again! You say the pace of the story again? Do you mean many fights or what? Can you tell me what you meant by that? Thanks in advance if you can!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Yes indeed you did! You'll have to see how it plays out though. And do you really think my dialogue is that good? I don't know sometimes I find it cheesy! Anyway thank you for the review.**

**Delta the Hedgehog: Wow thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Blueberry91: Yes the voice is kind of back! You'll have to see! But you'll see it only in time! Muhuhahahahaha! Oh and things will get crazy!**

**ChainsawDooM: KEVIN! You're back! Thanks! Anyway glad you thought the chapters were great! Oh and college is going good! Actually I'm typing this in the library right now! Thanks for such awesome words!**

**Raziel777: Thanks bud! Oh and your hunch is somewhat accurate! You know sometimes you cannot always be original! If you know what I mean!**

**Shadic23: Too short? Well this one will be somewhat longer! I know you'll enjoy! **

**Streak the Chameleon: Yes I know you must of liked it all! Oh and I was wondering…could I use Streak possibly for this story? Oh and maybe Damien too? I know that is a lot to ask, but it would really be awesome if you could let me!**

**AshRB: Yes it is getting crazy again! You'll have to see! **

**Fang the Dragon: Tails? Who cares about him? Just playing! I am bringing him forth again in this chapter! **

**Jersey Devil: You're back! YAY! Anyway thanks for reviewing and I'll finish off Reluctant Reunion soon too.**

**Joe Stalin: Nice word there Joe! It made me laugh! But yes please don't use it again, the meer power of it could melt my brain! Thanks and now the wait is over for you! YAY!**

**D.C.111: Yes I am going to torture you with it! Actually you won't know for awhile, but you'll see soon enough! **

**Ok those are done and let me say a couple of things. Length of the chapters all varies from each one! I only hope I won't put up anymore ten thousand word juggernauts! Secondly the other reason I haven't updated is that I've been trying to ignite my film career. I'm still working on my first video, but it'll be up on Youtube soon! So finally you all will be able to see my true identity! AHHHHH! No really it should be cool! Also this chapter will mark my first attempt to change my writing style up a little bit! Tell me what you think of the new style! Anyway enough rambling on about my life! Let us begin! **

**Chapter 8: Some Like It Hot**

It was hot.

Too damn hot!

Well at least for a certain bald eagle who happened to have been sent to wonderful fires of Mell.

Range's hands felt like flames themselves as he continued to dig through the fire and brimstone in front of him. The hot metal chains burned his feathers clean off, and the wrist restraints made his hands feel like literal balls of fire.

Flaming hands, that was what killed him. He remembered that part all too well. Gripping his shovel tightly, the eagle struck rapidly into the rock causing pebbles to scatter across the ground due to his massive strength. He had been digging for eternity or so it seemed, but for the right now the heat of his anger made the work seem not so bad.

"Careful! You might hurt yourself!"

A female voice rang out near him, Range knew he wasn't alone. Rouge too had followed him down here, being in the same predicament as her made him feel better, albeit a little. Slamming his shovel into ground he made noticeable cracks appear like magic, turning to his right he faced his female counterpart. She didn't look any better than him, she was covered in sweat and dirt, a restless look was stricken across her face.

"Can you tell me why the hell we are doing this!" His voice surged with annoyance and frustration.

The female bat only grinned at his question.

"Don't you mean why the mell are we doing this?"

The bat was trying to push his limits, if there was one thing he hated about Rouge, it was that.

"You _know _what I mean damn it!"

The bloody bandages began to peel off of Range's hands, but he was so angry now flinching from pain was removed from his mind, at least for the moment.

"Keep it down!" She warned cautiously. "We don't want _her _to hear us slacking!"

"Who gives a damn if she hears!" He silently boomed. "I want out of here!"

Now it looked like Rouge's turn to be frustrated. Her eyes were closed, and she shook her head in a "no" like motion.

"We're dead remember? We can't just check out like this some five-star hotel!" She whispered angrily.

"Then why do I hurt so much then? Why can I feel the heat from the fire around us?" The eagle pointed to magma and flames that surrounded the two. "It doesn't make any sense Rouge!" He cried out in desperation.

The bat herself now looked bewildered. Normally she had explanations for most things, but this situation was leaving her confounded as well.

"I don't know…I wasn't one for religion…Maybe we are…our souls?"

Range blinked at the mention.

"I too wasn't very religious…but I don't think we could feel pain like this! Besides why would we be digging?"

"I don't know, but it what she told us to do. We really don't have another choice." The bat responded sadly.

"Rouge…We'll get out of this! I know we will! And when we do…" He began to crack a smile.

"We'll get our revenge." She responded with a grin of her own.

"A truce then? A partnership?" He stuck out his bloodied hand towards hers.

"A partnership."

The two shook hands in agreement, then began to turn back towards their work stations.

"Well let's get back to work, if she finds out we've been slacking—"

"You'll get severely punished!" A female voice rang out from all directions.

Range and Rouge froze in fear, their master had found them out! Both kept their eyes locked on one another.

"Shit we're in for it now!" The eagle muttered softly.

"We'll be fine." She reassured him. "We'll get through this…together." She smiled.

He returned the favor, as footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

The two turned towards the footsteps and there stood their boss, their master.

"Ma'am…" Range stepped forward. "We are so—ARGH!"

A whip of fire struck hard across Range's back. The searing brought him to his knees. Rouge fell to the ground with him to avoid being hit as well.

"Ma'am! Is that how you reply to the Goddess of Fire!" The female boomed, retracting the whip back into her hands.

"It worked for my Mother…" He spat.

Another strike came down across Range's back causing him to scream out in pain.

"Your mother is in Meaven actually. And ma'am just doesn't work for a Goddess…" She smiled intently. "But no more words shall be spoken! I don't want to hear anything out of the two of you! Do you both understand?"

"Yes master." The duo replied.

"Good. Rise." The two stood immediately at her request. "There is still much work to be done!" She yelled while walking away from the two. "We all know my resurrection has to be…Perfect!"

Her voice faded away into the distant darkness. Range and Rouge both exchanged weird looks.

Neither could imagine what "mell" or hell for that matter that they were getting into.

* * *

Robotnik needed to get in shape. For the first time in his life he was realizing this problem. The hangar up ahead was only one hundred yards away, but it might as well been one hundred miles. He was tiring out, and he didn't know how long Shadow and Sonic were going to duke it out.

Of course that became a whole problem within itself. His old age too wasn't helping matters. He had forgotten to brainwash Shadow, this left the ebony hedgehog as a personal wildcard able to do whatever he wanted. The doctor only hoped that Shadow wasn't coming after him as well. That would make two supersonic hedgehogs to deal with. Something he really couldn't handle at the moment. Still running as hard as his pudgy legs could take him, the hangar slowly was coming closer into view.

"_If I can get to my airship, I can get out of here and away from Sonic and his friends! I'll regroup and counterattack! Then we'll see who rules this little planet at the end of the day! Hahah?"_

Robotnik's train of thought immediately derailed at the sound of fast approaching footsteps his face paled from fear. Somebody was on his tail and they were moving faster than he could ever dream. The doctor stopped and turned around to face whoever was coming. He knew he had to, running just wasn't going to cut it.

In a quick flash, Radar appeared before the doctor. The color in his face reappeared instantly from relief.

"Oh Radar it is you! I thought you were Sonic!"

"No master. Sonic is still engaged with Shadow at the moment. Let us head down to the hangar and leave." The bat spoke in monotone, his yellow eyes staring blankly.

"Good thinking! But…" Robotnik blushed in embarrassment. "You'll need to carry me the rest of the way."

"Consider it done, my lord."

Quickly Radar lifted him upon his shoulder and took off towards the hangar with adequate speed. Within seconds they made it to docking bay of the airship. Luckily everything was online and ready to go, all it needed was a pilot and Robotnik was ready to leave. Pulling a remote from his pocket, the doctor pressed a red button causing the airship door to open quickly.

"All right. Let's get in before S—"

"Robotnik!" A voice yelled from behind them. It was none other than the blue-blur.

The doctor turned and smiled at his nemesis.

"Oh Sonic! Nice of you to stop by! But unfortunately, I have other engagements I must attend to! Sorry." The human spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're not leaving!" Sonic yelled in rage.

"Oh and just how are you going to stop me?" The doctor gleamed with delight.

"Easy. Crash!" He yelled looking straight at Radar. Robotnik followed Sonic's eyes, and suddenly came face to face with a knife covered in oil, pointing right at his neck.

"Radar! What are you doing? Stop this at once!"

"Sorry Eggman!" The bat's voice changed amazingly in tone. "But next time! You should pay more attention!"

The android's head slowly changed into the look of a jaguar. Slowly its body went along with it. Robotink froze in shock. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And things didn't look good.

"Hey Crash! Nice nickname!" Sonic smirked. "I think I will use that from now on! Eggman…nice!"

"Thanks I try Sonic!" He yelled back towards his friend, before looking back at Robotnik. "Now…What would you like on your tombstone?" Crash asked politely bringing the knife closer to the doctor's jugular veins.

"How…how did you get here?" He asked from shock.

"Well it was easy when me and Knuckles ran right into him! Speaking of, Knuckles is probably beating him senseless…" The cat looked at his watch. "Right about now."

"How could you have run into him? You guys don't even know where you're going!"

"I guess you could say it was luck _Eggman_!" Sonic snickered at the new name. "Or you could I say I followed the _signs_ that said 'to hangar'! Ugh…" The blue hedgehog picked at his nails. "Sometimes I question your intelligence doctor…"

The human outlandishly screamed in rage, his voice echoed off the walls of the hangar. Seeing Robotnik defeated this way, made Sonic grin even more, he loved seeing him in anguish. The scream finally ended, and the doctor regained his composure.

"What are you two going to do with me?"

Sonic's grin got even bigger.

"Probably kill you…slowly. You know? Make it fun?"

The doctor's face ignited in fright. The knife Crash was holding came in even closer, Robotnik could smell the oil off of it.

"I guess this means it's over Eggy!" The cat exclaimed with glee. "Now if you don't mind—AH!"

The jaguar was interrupted by something, and whatever it was hurt a lot. Flying through the air, Crash regained his leverage and landed promptly on his feet, right next to Sonic. The cat's eyes glowed a bright orange, as he stared back at Robotnik.

"What the hell?" Crash exclaimed holding his head in pain.

"Looks like it is you that should pay more attention!" Robotnik smiled.

Out of thin air Radar appeared before them all. His eyes bleeding a painful red.

"Damn it all he had a cloaking device!" Crash yelled. "How could we forget?"

"Don't worry about it bud." The hedgehog stared back at the doctor. "It'll take more than a tin can to stop the both of us!"

Radar smiled intently.

"Should I do it now?"

Robotnik turned to his creation.

"Go right ahead."

The bat reached down in his pocket pulling out a sphere shaped metal ball.

"Enjoy you two!" The android spoke gleefully.

"Shit he's got a bomb!" Crash yelled.

Before either of them could run Radar threw the bomb at their feet. Upon impact the bomb exploded into immense rays of light illuminating the entire room, leaving Sonic and Crash unable to see anything.

Robotnik who now had donned his shades could only look on and smile.

"As always Sonic! Until we meet again!" He laughed heartily.

The evil duo turned and entered the airship, a loud cranking sound could be heard as two gigantic metal doors opened revealing the snowy landscape up ahead.

Having already making to the cockpit, Robotnik pressed buttons quickly to prepare the plane for takeoff. In seconds the plane made it's way out into the icy fields ahead.

The light from the bomb finally began to fade, Sonic and Crash could only watch as the airship took off into the distance…

* * *

"You've gotta let me go down there!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because that isn't my job…"

Tails sighed as he stared into Fate's hazy yellow eyes. The fox was getting extremely annoyed. They said being in Meaven was supposed to be paradise, but Tails couldn't wait to be resurrected. He couldn't stand this "paradise" he was forced to live in.

"Look why couldn't "fate" accidentally drop me back to Mobius?"

"That wouldn't be fair now would it? I mean let's be honest I can change the past!" He laughed. "As I much as I hate to say it, you died Tails. There nothing I can do personally, to bring you back."

Tails rolled his eyes.

"All right fine. Is there anything to do around here?"

"Can you play a harp?" The brown hedgehog smirked.

The vulpine gave him a look of complete confusion.

"No…Do I need to?"

"Well yeah we have a concert this Friday and…" The hedgehog burst in laughter. "No you don't have to know! There aren't set rules here!"

"Then why can't I leave then?"

"Well it just doesn't work that way. You can't just zip back down to Mobius and live a normal life! You have to stay here."

Tails slammed his fists hard on the table.

"This sucks…a lot!"

"Well get over it fluffy…" Fate giggled at the word. "Because you're probably going to be here for awhile."

"Fine I guess I'll just talk to you for till I get resurrected. Is that okay?"

A watch on the hedgehog's arm went off loudly interrupting their conservation. The hedgehog stared deeply at his watch.

"Sorry Tails I gotta go arrange a meeting…between the president, his secretary, and his wife. Oh and a lot of dirty e-mails no one was supposed to find…and the pres might get impeached! Oooo! This looks good! I love my job…"

"Wait? What?"

"Oh sorry.." Fate stared back into his eyes. "I forgot you were here! Anyway I gotta go ruin President Clinton's life. See you later!"

A flash of light and loud bang and mysteriously Fate disappeared.

Now Tails was alone in the room wondering what to do for the rest of his "eternal slumber". He really was getting agitated, there wasn't even anyone to talk too! That really upset him. He at least wished he knew somebody up here! Well kind of, wishing someone was dead just so he could have someone to talk to did seem kind of selfish.

Bored of thinking, the vulpine left the room and headed back outside to the breathtaking beauty that was Meaven.

Tails started scanning the area for someone maybe he could talk to, but so far no one seemed to appear talkative. And he really didn't want to be forced to play the harp. By no means the harp! Turning abruptly he slammed into another apparent "Angel" or whatever they were called up here.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there!" Tails stared down at the figure whose body was entirely covered by a white cloak. "Let me help you up!"

"Thanks." The figure responded quietly.

Using his natural strength the fox pulled the figure up quickly, while in the process accidentally the figure's hood.

The figure's orange eyes shockingly stared back into his own cobalt blue.

Tails couldn't believe his eyes either.

"Charmy..?"

**End of Chapter 8! I guess my writing style was that different. But hey I did try! Anyway enjoy! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Back and Forth

**More Road to Redemption on the way. Sorry about taking so long as of late. College has been getting more difficult. And Youtube and general health problems...Let me respond to the reviews I got first…**

**Blue Mage Quartet: Thanks for the luck my friend and the kind words. Oh and I love Fate. I love being cynic and nonchalant about things.**

**Fang the Dragon: Yeah the harp…Horrible right? And you'll just have to see on what happens next…**

**Jersey Devil: Yeah. It will indeed be fun. Thanks for the review!**

**Wingless Rain: Ok. I hear you, but improving in my opinion might be a long process Wingless. Right now I'm just trying to take my time with it.**

**Matn90: Thanks and me too my friend! Tails all the way!**

**Playstation14: Oh did you think the Charmy part was important? It wasn't really. Just a holding ground to keep dead characters. You know how it is. And yeah I agree my writing style has not changed that much.**

**Delta the Hedgehog: Yes I know! I'm evil like that…**

**Sonic Candy: Mean Green is indeed a slow process. Actually all my stories are! So I know it might be awhile and I only hope you can stay patient!**

**13Storytellers: Omega? Maybe I will…only for a little while or something. The reason being is that I already have an overabundance of characters, so to add more might make things really difficult.**

**TigerOftheSpear: ARGH! I know! Actually I've slowly been working on Dungeon Days but I have a hit a small writer's block so we will see when that finally comes up!**

**Raziel777: Your idea is good, but I was actually going somewhere else with the "Mell" Idea that you originally gave me. Thanks again, and I'll keep trucking…**

**Shadic23: Yes I know. But I think every chapter does not have to be a million words either! That said I really cannot project how long this chapter will actually be, so you'll have to see on that one…**

**Kilo1044: Yes! You're completely right! This story is nothing like I thought it would be to be honest.**

**Blueberry91: You need to dream then. I tried flash and found it mind blowing! Well…maybe I'll take a class some time…we'll have to see! Oh and I recieved your PM. Sorry for giving you such a late Christmas present. I really wished for this chapter to be up sooner. I only hope you are not angry! Sorry my friend.**

**Streak the Chameleon: First off. Thanks for letting me use your characters! Second, Fate is too much fun to play with! Third, thanks for reviewing!**

**KJ: Yes you're right! But it all ties in with my master plan! Muhuahahaha! You'll have to see. And you're right! I can't get rid of you! But then again…why would I?**

**Chaosprower297: Thanks and yes I do remember you! Oh and I'll keep going on the whole writing despite such a slow pace….**

**Light the Kitsune: Fate? What did he do wrong? He is just doing his job! He is funny to mess around with though. **

**D.C.111: Thanks glad you liked the line! Also the quote on my profile is just something I thought was cool. I believe in it, yet I do not follow it for I have too much of a conscience. Anyway there you go on that!**

**There you go! Review responses done. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Back and Forth**

Silence.

Slow, angered, breaths were emitting from the now "quiet" hangar. Snow continued to blow through the area leaving a cold feel to the entire room.

A "twisted" feeling of sickness manifested in Sonic's stomach as he fell to one knee.

Like the turn of a light switch, he began to choke. His breaths increased now hurried by the sudden pain in his stomach. His eyes dart quickly around the room. The once chrome walls began to fade to purple. Extending both hands he repeatedly tried to grasp at the emptiness in front of him.

His pupils dilate as if from fear, he wants something to hold, to clutch, yet nothing is there.

Biting his lower lip violently a cut appears. A bitter taste begins to rise in his throat as the abdominal pain from before continues to cultivate. Unable to hold back his mouth opens, stomach acid spews violently on to the floor.

"_You let him fail Sonic…" _A dark voice uttered within him. _"You let your foolish bonds to others make you weak! Do you want to be weak?"_

"N-no…" He answered within his own mind.

Sonic swallowed hard as he continued to stare at the regurgitation below him, the once shiny floor had now been stained with a strange mixture of crimson and green.

"_Than what do you want..?"_

"I…w-want to be the b-best…" He answered frighteningly.

Sonic now could feel another lump rise in his throat. Water used to be the only thing that could scare him, but ever since this voice had come about he had found a new fear. The fear of what he could become: A ruthless psychopath whose only purpose was to fuel his own dark ambitions. He thought his fight with Tails had released him from his evil intentions, yet here he was again fighting back foolishly against a force he could only dream of beating.

"_Good…but remember one thing…"_

"W-what..?"

"_Don't let your pawns try to do the King's work…"_

Before he could answer a hand quickly fell upon Sonic's shoulder. Turning, he looked into the worried face of his cat companion.

"Are you all right?" Crash's voice raised in a high tone, his eyes flashing to a vivid yellow. "I didn't know you were sick!"

"Get off of me!" Sonic yelled pushing his friend back. Standing back up, the hedgehog popped his neck a couple of times. His pupils slowly faded back to normal; Sonic could now feel rage making his whole body literally steaming hot to the touch.

"Dude! What gives?" Crash backed off now looking even more upset.

"What gives?" The blue-blur began to chuckle softly, his face going from anger to a sheer look of madness. "I'll tell you what 'gives'!" With the last word he shaped his hands into little quotation marks.

"Look I'm sorry! We'll get him next ti—"

"What if there isn't a next time?" Sonic interrupted loudly, his voice seemingly bouncing off the hangar walls.

"I didn't mea—"

"You had the chance to slay the damn bastard Crash and you…" The hedgehog grabbed his head in pain as if something had struck him, again he fell to one knee. "You hes-hesitated." Sonic spat viciously.

"To what? Kill him? Excuse the hell out of me for having a conscience!"

"Oh you'll be excused Crash…" The cerulean hedgehog stood up again once more clenching his fists and flashing his teeth. "Permanently."

"What?!" The cat exclaimed while taking a step back. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Probably." Sonic answered grinning, simply cocking his head to the left.

As Crash took another step toward the exit doors, he pulled the Silex from his pocket.

"Don't make me hurt you Sonic! You'll regret it!" The Jaguar yelled out nervously, his eyes fading into a deep magenta.

"Don't make me laugh Crash!" The blue-blur replied easily sensing the cat's nervousness. "You couldn't touch me if you tried!"

Weaving the knife through his fingers with ease, Crash's face turned from worry to anger. The cat said no more as he took his fighting stance.

A wild grin appeared on Sonic's face as he took a step forward with his fists up.

"Your move…pawn…"

* * *

Radar watched intently as each cloud rushed by him with blazing speed. If there was anything Radar loved it had to be flying. He loved the cool air as it blew through his fur coat, the endless blue sky continuing on for eternity, all was his personal utopia. Of course he knew watching the clouds was not his purpose here, his purpose was to destroy anything and everything in his path. However, mindless killing did not bring him satisfaction like Slyke, (he detested it greatly), but he knew his master would not like to hear such foolish thoughts. If Robotnik knew that he had doubts it would be the end for him. 

"Such a beautiful world isn't it?" An old, crackly voice commented.

Panicked, Radar turned and faced his master with surprise in his yellow eyes. Being caught slacking meant hard consequences were up ahead.

"Master if you could excuse my laziness." He spoke quickly exposing fearful tones. "I did not mean to be inefficient!"

"Radar please refrain yourself. There's nothing for you to do at the moment."

A puzzled look came upon the fruit bat. Was this some sort of a test? Before he had been scolded for incompetence.

"_Why is he so happy? This is not like him at all. I wonder…Could something be wrong?"_ The bat thought intently.

"Like I was saying…" The doctor now stood beside him gazing out the window. "Radar isn't the landscape pretty?"

"Yes it is master…but it will be prettier soon." He answered strangely.

For the first time in a long time, Robotnik was puzzled by such a mysterious answer. He knew Radar was a smart person before capturing him, but he still thought he had a stronger hold upon the bat.

"What do you mean by that?" The human turned now staring right into Radar's hazy eyes.

"Soon these lands will be yours doctor. No one will stand in our way, and if they do they will fall…" The android clenched his fists while his eyes turned a crimson red. "By my hands…"

The answer brought a smile to Robotnik's face. Apparently the hold was strong enough, Radar appeared to be ready to do anything he could ask for.

"Good my warrior. Very good." The doctor patted Radar on his shoulders. "Then I take it you are ready then?"

"Ready for what?" His eyebrows raised in inquisitiveness.

"You shall be the one to take on Lysus. We shall be there soon, so I suggest you prepare…" The doctor spoke as if giving him a warning.

"Of course." The bat bowed his head before walking away briskly.

"Oh and Radar?" Robotnik called after him.

"Yes?" He turned slowly.

"When we get there…" Robotnik grinned. "Slaughter them all in my name!" The human spoke with venom in every word.

A simple nod was all the bat gave as he dashed towards his quarters. Within seconds Radar had arrived to the airship lower levels his eyes fading back to yellow once more. Pressing a green button on the wall, the sliding door flew open and he entered the room. Dashing over quickly he threw himself upon his white, twin sized bed.

"_Damn. It was a test and I failed! DAMN! Now…I have to destroy my own hometown? I can't do it…I can't...Killing all my friends, destroying everything I ever knew… It'll be too heart-wrenching!" _

He exhaled loudly, his breath trembling from his shock. Covering his face with his black gloves he continued with slow heavy breaths.

"_Ugh…Why do I even care? There is nothing I can do anyway…"_

He could hear the ticking, as he stared at the sliver ceiling above him. The constant sound was the only reason he was still here in the first place; the bomb that laid inside of him. All Robotnik had to do was press a button and he would leave this world forever. Rolling over he stood back up from the bed where he lied.

If there was any consolation at all it was his room. A sixty by forty-foot square was practically bigger than anything he could ever want. Yet the greatest thing was the gigantic window that could be seen when one entered. The entire wall was glass which made a beautiful scene whenever the sun rose or set.

Walking over to the glass wall, he continued to watch the clouds as a tear fell down his face.

It was the only comfort he had left in this world…

* * *

Knuckles awoke groggily as the blurriness of the hallway came slowly into focus. His eyes opened wide as he realized again where he was. Springing to his feet he looked and left and right quickly. 

"_Good no robots…Man my head is killing me…"_

Knuckles did not catch the name of the bat he faced off with but whoever he was, was good. The echidna did not go all out on him, but yet still the speed and strength of his opponent had left him in amazement.

"_I gotta find Sonic and Crash…but where did they go?"_

Knuckles had sent Crash off after Sonic, but didn't know exactly where any of them ended up. Deciding that standing around waiting wasn't the best idea he decided to move on. With a quickened pace he hurried towards the end of the brightly lit, chrome hallway. He would have kept going yet something had stopped him; he could hear footsteps from behind.

"Whoever's behind me. Show yourself." Knuckles said in a warning tone.

"Fine." A gruffy voice surprisingly answered.

The echidna turned around to see a Dalmatian appear from the shadows. The dog looked bad, bruises and cuts were visible all over his body.

"If you're looking for a fight…try me." Knuckles put his fists up, staring deeply into the dog's purple eyes. "I dare you."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I wouldn't fight anyone in this shape…"

"You've got a point…" He put his fists down. "But why the hell would you be in a place like this?"

"I came for Sonic…"

"What?" The echidna's eyes widened before hardening again. "What do you want with him?"

"He killed one of my friends. I wanted revenge…but it looks like I won't be getting that wish, at least not like this."

"You're right about that." He rolled his eyes "Sonic is no pushover..."

"You think I don't know that? Come on!" The dog's eyes flashed with rage. "After what happened to Tails I think I would understand!" Barks yelled.

Knuckles stepped back at the mention of the fox's name. Just to hear it made his blood boil with rage.

"How do you know Tails?" The echidna asked angrily.

"He was a friend of mine for a couple of years…" He spoke almost now in a hushed tone, practically silenced from bringing up the fox's name. "Hell, I saved his life once…"

"Saved him from what?" The echidna asked intriguingly.

"A huge fight with about thirty Half-Mobians. He pretty much did all the work, I only took out about five…" The dog gave a weak smile from his sudden dwelling on the past, but changed the subject when he realized who he was talking to. "You seem to be a friend of his. Didn't he ever tell you about it?"

"Not really…" A melancholy look that matched the Dalmatian's came upon his face as he looked down at the shiny floor. "Haven't seen him in five years, besides he's dead anyway…"

"Hey I'm sorry…" Barks spoke in a even quieter tone. "I didn't mean to bring up a soft subject…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm trying to find Sonic myself. You come with me if you want, but if you try anything tricky—"

"I won't. Frankly I just want to get the hell out of here." The dog spoke walking towards the echidna.

"Sounds good. You got a name by the way?"

"Name's Barks." He extended his paw out towards him. "You?"

"Knuckles." He shook the dog's hand. "Good to meet you I guess.

"Same to you." Barks smiled. "So you got any ideas on where he is?"

"No idea really I thought maybe on the second lev—"

The sound of yelling cut the echidna off. The voices seemed to be coming from upstairs.

"I think we found him." Barks said sheepishly.

"I just hope he's okay…" Knuckles replied sounding surprisingly worried.

Without another word the echidna dashed off towards the sounds, with Barks following behind closely.

Both only hoped they would find who they were looking for.

"What's a matter Crash? Realizing you're outmatched?"

The jaguar stayed silent as he made sudden dash towards his opponent. The last thing he wanted to do was fight Sonic, but the hedgehog left him no choice in the matter. Crash either had to fight or die.

A quick slash towards seemed futile as the blue-blur seamlessly side stepped out of the way. Reacting quickly Crash moved with Sonic and tried again with another strike, which ended in another evasive maneuver by the cerulean hedgehog. With a look of pure boredom Sonic easily punched the cat backwards knocking the jaguar off his feet.

"I knew you'd be weak Crash. I mean, like I said you're a pawn, and pawns are expendable."

The cat simply smirked at the remark. A plan had been forming in his mind, and he knew using it would end this fight. With another burst of speed Crash dashed towards his aggressor the sounds of his brown boots clanking loudly as he took every running step.. Reversing the Silex in his right hand he slashed towards Sonic's stomach, but again the hedgehog seemed untouchable.

"_I never knew he was this good! I can't even touch him! I might as well go for the trump card…" _

Before Crash could attack again he was met with a speedy punch to the gut. The blow made him stumble back a couple feet leaving him wide open to attack. The Jaguar foolishly put his hands up in defense, but Sonic tackled him to the ground making his head bounce hard off the metal floor leaving the jaguar dazed. He could feel Sonic's hand grip his neck hard preparing to strangle him dead.

"Checkmate." Sonic spoke with a sadistic grin upon his face.

"_I hope this works…" _The cat thought.

Crash closed his eyes tightly thinking of only one person on his mind.

"Well this was boring! I mean you tried and all but—"

The hedgehog went silent and Crash could feel Sonic let go of his neck immediately. Opening his eyes he could see that the blue-blur had a look of complete terror on his face.

"T-tails?" The hedgehog stumbled on his own words.

Crash stood back up quickly noticing that this time his transformation was perfect. He could have really been the fox, a mirror image as it seemed. Noticing he had Sonic stunned he began to walk towards the hedgehog preparing to knock him out or take him down in some non-lethal way.

"You're dead!" The hedgehog spoke in an astonished whisper. You can't be…Ahhh!"

Falling to his knees the blue-blur clutched his head in pain screaming.

Crash turned back into his normal self quickly, watching Sonic 'mutate' before his very eyes. The yelling form the hedgehog stopped as if someone had turned a switch off in his brain. The jungle cat watched warily as the blue-blur rose to his feet with a frightened look; his entire body trembling from head to toe.

"Crash…" Sonic spoke as if he was scolded. "I…"

"So that was the other side of you…" The cat just shook his head in disbelief and shock. "No wonder the cops were so harsh! You're a…a freaking maniac!"

Sonic drooped his ears at the comment, Crash had hit the nail on the head. He couldn't be trusted this way.

"I can't do this…" He spoke looking at the ground with a horrified look. "It's happening again…"

"What's happening?" The cat asked curiously.

"Don't you get it?" Sonic spoke out of astonishment. "This…this is how it all began! I became this monster! I killed as if it meant nothing, and lost my best friend because of it…" He said dripping with melancholy.

"Look if it happens again I'll be here! You know what I can do! I can help you contain it!" Crash reassured.

"There is no containing it! I almost killed you and who knows what would have happened to Knuckles!"

"But nothing happened!" The cat retorted back trying to reason with his friend.

"Yet something will! You'll have your back turned or I'll wait till you sleep and I'll take you down!"

"You're being irrational Sonic! If you would just calm down!"

"I can't Crash! With everyday I am losing control!" He spoke sadly. "I thought I was cured but he's in my dreams! He invades my thoughts! Soon I'll be just like I was! I'll do whatever he wants and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" His voice trembled from yelling.

"Sonic what has happened to you? Yesterday you were confident and ready to defeat Robotnik! And now…now you're afraid? What happened to the happy-go-lucky Sonic that I knew from when I was a kid? This isn't like you at all!"

"He died eight years ago…" The hedgehog spoke with eyes closed tightly. "And he'll never come back."

Saying no more Sonic opened his eyes. The next thing he knew he was running towards the open hangar doors.

"Sonic wait! Don't leave!"

The jaguar just watched as the blue-blur disappeared into the snowy distance. Crash's eyes turned blood red as he stared into the blizzard.

"_Go ahead and give in to your fears Sonic…I'll be taking down Robotnik myself…"_

Ambition had come knocking and this time Crash was ready to answer.

**Done. Yay. Once again I apologize for being so late! School's been annoying and I just got started on Youtube and all, so again I say, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Oh and I hoped you liked the chapter! Now I only have...ALL MY OTHER STORIES TO UPDATE! AHHHHH! We'll see if I am up to that challenge. **

**This will be also the last time I do review responses. **

**-Maverick87**


End file.
